Partners Outside of the Gundam
by Jen23
Summary: See how things might be between DOMON and RAIN after they confessed their love for each other. Their HONEYMOON NIGHT is posted here, making this fic COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

﻿ 

_Author's Note: __I fell in love with the relationships in G Gundam and eventually found myself writing how I think things might be between Domon and Rain **after** his confession of his love for her. Thank you, GoldAngel2 - for introducing me to this great anime. _

_My reason for the romance/**fluff** in the below story: This fic is about that first stage in a new, loving relationship when a couple is lost on cloud nine because everything feels so right as they are both showing true affection while discovering the other's love and expressing their own. I love writing about a tough man letting go with a woman, and in this case, a woman who just happens to be his childhood friend. Plus, remember how shy Domon looked when Rain kissed him in the picture in the credits at the end of the show (the one where his eyes are popping out)? After watching the 49th episode, I saw that he had become much braver, losing most of that shyness. He didn't look embarrassed at all when he lifted Rain into his arms to carry her away with him after they defeated the Dark Gundam; not minding at all when his cloak slipped down her leg to reveal some of her skin. The truth was out about everything from the Dark Gundam to how he and Rain really felt about each other. He himself stated it was time to start their true journey. And after a first kiss, his shyness will just about vanish._

_I hope you enjoy my first G Gundam story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the enjoyment you give me in reading your stories._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own G Gundam or any of the characters._

**PARTNERS OUTSIDE OF THE GUNDAM**

**Chapter 1: It's Different Now**

By now everyone knew that Domon Kasshu had saved Rain Mikamura from the Dark Gundam by admitting his love for her. His confession couldn't have been more honest and soon she was in his arms ready to be one with the King of Hearts. Once back on earth the two knew things were going to be so different in so many ways. First, the stress of gundam fights wouldn't be laying heavily on their minds, and second, they'd have to _accept_ and _adjust_ to their loved ones whom they had lost. However, they planned to do all of this by moving into the future together.

After arriving on Han's boat, which had become their home while in Neo-Hong Kong, Domon and Rain drew apart so that they could change into their regular clothes. Wanting to put the Dark Gundam and the sadness that came with it out of their minds for _at least a little while_, they began to look very forward to spending time alone with each other now that they knew they were very important to each other as more than just partners of the Neo-Japan team.

Since Rain's body had been wrapped with the famous, red cloak on the journey back to earth, Domon couldn't help but to take in her sweet scent coming from it as he hooked it back around himself. As memories of the past year with her ran through his mind, he thought, _She's really been there for me; always watching me with those…blue eyes of hers. _He smiled at last accepting that he had found her attractive for a very long time now, and he didn't know what he was attracted to more. Was it her beautiful face or the fact that she was a beautiful person through and through in every way who had stood by him?

Once fully dressed, Domon found himself on the outside of the boat with Hoy and Ming looking up at him with admiration on their faces. When Rain came out wearing her dark, pink dress and blue jacket, she immediately felt Domon's intense stare. When their eyes met, he gave her his cocky smile just before telling the kids that he and his partner were leaving for awhile.

At first Hoy was about to beg to go with the gundam fighter and his mechanic till Ming stopped him. Even at her tender age she could tell that the gundam team only wanted to be with each other. The little girl hadn't missed when the King of Heart's cocky grin softened, which made Rain smile very affectionately at him as they continued to just stare at one another. Beginning to drag Hoy back into the boat, Ming exclaimed, "You guys have a good time! Bye!"

Smiling since she had almost forgotten about her two young friends, Rain said, "They're cute."

Without thinking, Domon spit out, "They're cute, but you're gorgeous." Because he hadn't meant to say that _out loud_, the strong man's face began to turn a slight shade of red even though he had already told the woman before him that he loved her.

Rain felt her heart jump since he had never complemented her in such a way before. Lifting her hand, she covered her mouth in an attempt to conceal her smile from the now blushing King of Hearts. Even though he had confessed his love for her that day and had literally swept her off of her feet before they headed back to earth, it was obvious that he hadn't meant to say how he felt about her looks just yet. Down deep she knew many times before, she herself had secretly enjoyed letting her eyes take pleasure in his looks without him even realizing it.

As Domon watched her beautiful, laughing eyes, he thought, _This is so…new for us._

Lowering her hand after reading his mind, Rain smiled softly as she said, "It's different now. I know." It was time for each of them to stop holding back how they really felt for each other.

"Yes. Things are…different between us," Domon said staring into her eyes. He had to force himself not to just grab her and _attempt_ to kiss her - to show her how much he felt for her. Instead he took slow steps to her and then gently took her hand.

Rain's heart skipped yet another beat as she realized that this man who she had been in love with was going to treat her as more than just a friend for now on.

Hand in hand they began to make their way towards land not caring where they went as long as they were together. Though they could never forget, they could dwell on their losses later.

As they walked on enjoying each other's presence, Domon was still somewhat amazed that his heart felt alive with love. The fire this woman caused in him was unreal and he wondered what she saw in him. He had been so rough and horrible with words more so than not, but still the majority of the time he had only seen affection in her eyes for him. For now on he intended to treat her like she deserved to be treated, like a queen.

Ahead of where they were walking it sounded if a party was going on, as if people were all ready celebrating the earth being saved. While the young couple continued to near the loud noise, they were soon surprised to see a fair. Giving Rain's soft hand a gentle squeeze, Domon grinned at her and asked, "Wanna go?"

With a tender smile, she said back, "Sure." As they headed to the fair, the sweet woman made sure to take in how her fighter's rough hand held hers so gently, and she found herself wondering if he could love as strong as he could fight.

It wasn't long till they were enjoying the fair and becoming amused at some of the sights to be seen. There were young kids begging their parents, who already looked to have motion sickness, to ride more rides. There were also young, teenage boys sneaking up behind young, teenage girls who in turn let the boys have it if they touched where they shouldn't. Indeed it was true that many people were celebrating; bowing their heads in gratitude towards Domon and Rain for the Shuffle Alliance and friends saving the earth from the Dark Gundam.

Knowing without a doubt that the King of Hearts could handle all of the rides since he could pilot a gundam so very well, Rain spoke up and said, "Domon. Do you want to ride any of these rides?"

Surprised that she asked, Domon began to find the idea intriguing so he asked, "Why don't we take a ride in the Haunted House?"

Unconsciously squeezing his hand, Rain joked back, "I should have known you'd want to ride _that_ one."

"Are you scared to?" he asked with a look that said that he knew she was.

Defending herself, Rain said with confidence, "I've been through rougher things."

"Yes you have," he said very seriously. Not wanting to dwell on just what right now, he smiled as he began to lead her to the spook house.

Thinking back to when they were children, Rain remembered the many times that a much younger Domon had talked her into doing such things as this.

Once to the line for the Haunted House, he said, "Ladies first." Letting go of Rain's hand, he then put his hand on the small of her back to gently push her ahead of him.

"I'm not going in there first," she said then realized that she had given away that she wasn't so brave after all. "I mean...I can handle it."

Domon let out a small laugh before saying, "I'm only pushing you into the _line_, and I'll be right behind you."

With a mischievous smile as she let him move her in front of him, she teased, "That's what I'm afraid of." Seconds later she fought to control the butterflies in her stomach when she suddenly felt his hands close around her waist and his hard chest press against her back. Once again she took in how nice it was to be this close to a once distant Domon. Earlier she had found it hard enough just to pull herself from his arms when they had gotten back to earth.

Besides the fact that revenge over the Dark Gundam had just about taken over Domon's mind in the past, he too had been afraid of getting a negative response from his female partner. Though he was the toughest fighter who risked his life, deep down he hadn't wanted to risk losing her in anyway. Now as a smile appeared on his face, he couldn't deny how pleased he felt that he could finally be this way with her; that she too seemed quite comfortable at having him so close.

The pretty, blue-eyed female couldn't have felt more content as they moved along in the line. She liked the flutter in her heart as her partner teased her over how scared women looked coming out of the spook house because of what they had just experienced inside. "Domon," she said remembering something. "I'm glad Chibodee isn't with us because there may be scary clowns in the house."

Grinning at the thought, Domon said, "I almost forgot that he's scared of clowns."

"I think he's over it," Rain said remembering when she had helped the Neo-American fighter through that ordeal.

The King of Hearts also remembered he had been so jealous when he had thought that Rain was falling for the boxer when she had just been helping him. In fact, Domon had been the one to insist that she help Chibodee.

Smiling over what she was about to say, Rain said, "Can you imagine Chibodee panicking and calling his Gundam out in the middle of the Haunted House? That would be quite funny, though not to him."

"Yes. It would be entertaining for us," Domon said at the thought. As the people ahead of them began to take their seats on the haunted ride, he said, "It looks like we're next."

"Looks like I changed my mind about riding," Rain said very seriously; her eyes wide.

"Really?" Domon asked sounding a bit disappointed.

Though she did feel herself getting nervous, for him she said, "It was a joke. I'm fine."

"Remember," he whispered very close to her ear. "I'll be with you."

Feeling chills from his breath on her ear, Rain nodded her head that she understood.

Not admitting that he knew who they were, a man in his sixties who was running the ride soon said to them, "Okay, you two. You're next."

Releasing Rain's waist, Domon followed behind her to their seat of the ride. Anticipating the spook house because he would be somewhat alone with her, he sat down very close to her side.

"Give me your cloak," she suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Domon asked looking very confused.

Pretending to be very serious, she answered, "Because I'm going to hide under it."

"Come here," he whispered draping his arm around her shoulders so that he could hold her close.

As she once again took in the feel of his strong arm around her, the ride began to move.

It was pitch dark when they entered into the haunted house till a light blinked on and then they saw that all around them were skeletons and bodies with fake blood lying around. There were scary moans and groans heard and before the ride had moved even ten feet, Rain threw her legs over Domon's so that she was sitting on his lap. She then buried her face in his shoulder as she held on to him.

The gundam fighter had been taken by surprise but smiled while gladly wrapping his arms securely around her. Taking in the moment he then just about ignored the rest of the scary ride.

When the ride ended, the old man who ran it laughed when he saw them. It was obvious to him that the King of Hearts didn't mind his partner appearing to be glued to him. The man then asked with a smile, "Would you like me to peel her off of you so you can get off the ride?"

"Can we ride again?" Domon asked very seriously because of not wanting to move from their position. However, he knew staying on the ride was out of the question since there was such a long line of people waiting to ride next. It was just that he quite liked Rain snuggled up against him and her arms around him. Yes, it was another time this day that he found he very much enjoyed being physically close to a woman, to _her_.

Embarrassed by how scared she must have looked, Rain lifted her face from the King of Heart's shoulder to catch him grinning at her. "I really wasn't scared," she said trying to act brave as she pulled herself from him.

Knowing much about love because of experience, the old man said to her, "I think that you were really just making yourself comfortable with the young man."

While a surprised Rain blushed, Domon admitted, "That was more than fine with me."

As the embarrassed woman walked away from the two men, the old man gave Domon the thumbs up. The gundam fighter smiled and then quickly caught up to Rain, and began to pull her somewhere where he had spied something pink.

About five minutes later they were sitting on a bench sharing pink, cotton candy. Seeing a mischievous smile appearing on Rain's face, Domon asked, "What?"

Remembering how she had always gotten the last bite when they were younger, Rain grabbed the last bit of cotton candy left and ate it. She then stood up and smiled at the nostalgic look on Domon's face.

After a grunt, he said, "I can't believe that you did that to me…again." Appearing to be aggravated, he too then stood up. However, his next action was unexpected as he moved very close to Rain and took her into his arms.

Finding herself once again feeling so right within his strong embrace, Rain then caught how seriously he was staring into her eyes. To her, the whole crowd disappeared as she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Domon wanted to kiss her but he was nervous as his heart pounded away. He really had no experience with women since he had been gone training with Master Asia for so long. However, each time he dreamt of kissing anyone, it had been Rain, and now here she was staring intently at him; waiting.

"Hey, bro! Sis!" a young voice called intruding in on them. Both Domon and Rain turned their heads to see Sai Saici with a huge grin on his face. "Were you two about to get all hot and heavy?" he asked not caring at all that he had interrupted them. "If so it's about time!"

Both embarrassed, the young couple released each other.

"Sorry, guys," Sai Saici said feeling he had enough fun with them.

Domon turned to look at Rain who was now staring up at the Ferris wheel. "Wanna ride it?" he asked.

Rain took his hand as she smiled and softly said, "Yes."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_In the next chapter, Domon and Rain have a talk about Allenby._

_Thanks very much for reading, Jen_


	2. She Can't Hold a Candle to You

_I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. _

**Chapter 2: She Can't Hold a Candle To You**

Hand in hand, Domon and Rain walked over to the Ferris wheel and to their luck, they didn't have to wait to get on. After sitting very close together on the ride, it then started to move up and around making it very easy for the two to see the entire fair. However, the fair wasn't what was on their minds. They were totally focused on each other, and it showed as they turned their faces to look at the other.

Confidently, Domon then lifted his right arm and put it around Rain's shoulders. He thought back to how he had held Rain in his arms all the way to earth and then how he held her close in the Haunted House. In a way, Sai Saici had been right when he said it was _about time_ for the Neo-Japan partners. They had tiptoed around how they really felt for each other for too long. Domon knew what he was feeling for Rain was something a man felt when he was with the woman that was meant for him.

Rain became imprisoned by Domon's gaze as she once again took in the feel of his protective arm around her shoulders. In her mind she began to recall how he had wrapped his red cloak around her body when she came out of the Dark Gundam, and when he had said he'd never let her go. Forgetting everything else but him, she felt herself wanting more of the fighter.

The two if on cue, began to very slowly move their faces closer. But then suddenly the ride came to an abrupt stop just as they reached the top. Slightly backing away from each other, they both carefully leaned over to look down to the ground.

"Are more people getting on?" Rain asked almost in a whisper.

The King of Hearts realized that the person running the ride seemed to be having problems getting the ride moving again. In a voice that came out somewhat hoarse at first, he said, "Looks like we may be stuck up here for awhile."

With a smile on her face, Rain pushed back and said, "I don't mind."

Catching the sparkle in her eye, Domon remembered a time when he would have demanded to know what was wrong with the ride, but right now he was only too glad to be alone with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"It's nice to be like this with you," she said in a soft, sincere voice.

Domon gave her a soft smile showing that he agreed but then he seemed to shy away as he thought of something that he had been wanting to tell her, but just didn't know how.

As he started to give his attention to the sky, the sweet girl beside him said, "I can see your mind's definitely drifting somewhere else."

Letting out a breath just before turning back to her, he then said, "It's just that I've been feeling very guilty about something."

The sweet girl gave him an assuring smile to let him know that he could tell her anything as she said, "I'm listening if you want to talk."

"Okay," he said knowing he should just spit it out. "I'm...sorry for blaming you when Allenby disappeared. When I so abruptly shrugged your hands off of me, I didn't mean to literally throw you off of your feet."

It took a lot for Domon Kasshu to apologize, and Rain knew she should be happy, but she tensed up at the thought of him with the other female. The mechanic/doctor actually felt her heart drop; forgetting for the moment that Domon had screamed that he loved her when she was part of the Dark Gundam. She couldn't help but wonder if he wished he was really with Allenby.

Seeing the sad expression on Rain's face, Domon realized that maybe he shouldn't have brought the scene at the hospital up. "Rain, what's wrong?" he asked not wanting her to be upset. He had thought the right thing to do was to apologize to her since she meant more to him than anyone, anywhere.

Turning her face away from Domon's, Rain then unconsciously scooted a few inches away from him leaving him feeling hurt and almost left to close up like he used to.

_No. Pull it out of her, _he told himself. _With Rain - Don't go back to hiding your feelings, Domon. _Speaking out, he said sounding a bit confused, "Rain. Tell me why you're suddenly pulling away from me like you don't want to be with me."

Rain turned her sad eyes back to Domon's knowing she owed him that much. "Domon...I can't help but wonder if it's me you really want to be with."

Domon was about to ask her if she was nuts for doubting his love after his confession. However, he managed to control his anger, and instead he calmly asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I hate to go into this right now," she said meaning it. "But...there was a time when I thought you much rathered Allenby than me."

The King of Hearts was shocked as he watched the saddened female turn away from him once again; just before she continued on.

"I know that you and Allenby have a lot in common with the fighting and training..."

"You are one hundred percent wrong!" Domon exclaimed making Rain become quiet and turn her face back to his. "I can't believe that you think that I'm...settling for you, and that I really want Allenby!"

Rain didn't mean to make him angry but they had never really discussed the circumstances between him and the female fighter. "But...but, weren't you and Allenby getting close?"

Domon stared at Rain a few seconds still in disbelief that she really thought that it was Allenby who he wanted. "Rain," he said; his voice softening as he realized just how way off she was about his relationship with the other female. "You are the one that I have been wanting this past year. Not Allenby."

The beautiful mechanic's expression didn't show that she completely believed him.

"Rain, listen to me," he said needing to set her straight.

"Okay. I'm listening," she said almost in a whisper.

"Look. I thought that you and I made a very strong connection during our time in the Guyana Highlands."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rain knew she'd never forget the time there that they had spent together. She had truly fallen in love with him then and at times - thought he had with her as well.

Knowing they needed to clear this up now, Domon started to let it all out. "Rain. There were many times that I wanted to be alone with you but Allenby always showed up, and I didn't know what to do. Then, I noticed more than a few times how aggravated you seemed to be with me; like when Allenby was showing me something in the Burning Gundam. After awhile I figured you had...had it with me. I became convinced that any serious feelings you had started having for me disappeared."

"Domon," Rain said wanting to defend her feelings. "You can't imagine how jealous I was all the times that you and Allenby were together. That's why I must have seemed aggravated with you," she said remembering when she had thrown Domon and Allenby out of the Burning Gundam and into the water below.

"Well, you know," he said feeling he had to point something out. "After, and I repeat after I met Allenby was when you helped Chibodee over his fear of clowns, and I was extremely jealous of the attention you gave him."

"Domon Kasshu was jealous?" Rain asked looking truly taken aback.

The King of Hearts himself was surprised that his pride had let him admit that. Seeing how shocked his partner was because of how wide her eyes had opened, Domon gave in and said, "Yes I was jealous, and I didn't think you cared about me spending time with Allenby because then that way I wouldn't continue to aggravate you."

"Oh, Domon. I really wanted to be with you," Rain admitted remembering how desperately she had felt to be near him.

Smiling back, Domon said, "I really wanted to be with you too."

Not looking certain on that, Rain said, "But the things you and Allenby have in common with each other..."

"Fighting? We communicate only with our fist like I do with the guys," Domon said truly meaning it.

"But...she had made it so obvious that she...liked you, and you didn't seem to mind."

"I...I know," Domon admitted almost feeling ashamed. "I thought at times that she really _liked _me, and because I thought that you didn't _want _me, I didn't feel badly about her making her feelings obvious, or how I appeared to feel towards her. But, Rain," he said very seriously, "Honestly, I never wanted to communicate any other way with her than with my fist. Shoot, I never wanted to communicate with anyone any other way than with my fist...until you. With _you _I've always wanted and still want much more; only with you."

Rain was so touched but her words had already started to roll off the tip of her tongue before she seemed to be able to stop them. "But the way you acted at the hospital; like you wanted nothing to do with me, made it seem like Allenby meant so much more to you."

If there was ever a time Domon wished he could go back and change something in his life, it was that moment at the hospital when he had yelled accusations at her and let her fall. "Rain, I over reacted. I was upset because of what happened to my friend, who I care about, and I swear I wasn't thinking clearly because I would have never consciously hurt you."

Though she didn't say it, Rain knew that he hadn't actually raised his hands to her, but rather roughly pulled away from her. She remembered wishing she would have just let him storm away like he had started to do.

Domon now reached and took her hand and said, "If it would have been you missing instead of Allenby, I would have acted even worse; a lot worse. I would have gone completely insane. When you left with your father just before Ulube took you for the Dark Gundam, I collapsed when I realized that you were gone. I had been running so fast to stop you, but I had been too late. Don't you see, Rain? I couldn't see myself going on without you. You're the one that I need."

"Oh, Domon," Rain whispered surprised since she hadn't known just how upset he had gotten when she had left. She suddenly remembered all the times she had heard him lose it before when she was in danger. And she also realized again how much he did love her because of how much _he_ had just now said.

"Rain," he said on a roll of wanting to prove himself to her, "That first time that Allenby and I were a tag team, she may have saved me in that fight, but it wasn't just her. You saved me just by being there watching over me; by staying by my side."

A heartfelt smile appeared on Rain's face while tears formed in her eyes as she said, "I truly love you, Domon."

Even though he now knew it, Domon felt joy to hear the actual words from her mouth. He was in awe that this beautiful creature loved him body and soul after the hard person he had been to her at times. "I love you, Rain," he said very seriously. He then leaned close to her and put his hand on her delicate face. He stared into her stunning, blue eyes; nervous about what he was about to do because of his lack of experience, but he knew it was time. His heart pounded as he started to move his face even closer to hers.

To Rain it felt like every single thing in the world stopped as her eyes fluttered closed, and she waited for this experience with Domon.

His own eyes closed as his lips touched the sweetest, softest thing they had ever before, Rain's lips. Ever so slowly and gently, he began to move his mouth over hers; memorizing the feel of her. When he felt her kiss him back, he lifted his other hand and tenderly held her face in both of his hands wanting to know more of her lips as he got lost in them.

Rain couldn't believe the emotion in his soft kiss and the sparks he was sending through her body. Slowly her arms lifted and her hands then rested on his shoulders. He then whispered her name against her lips before he kissed her again. The sweet woman's hands began to pull him closer, stirring a fire inside of him making his hands slowly move from her face so he could hold her in his arms; closer to him. Slowly he then opened his mouth, and Rain complied and the kiss intensified making them both become lost in a strong passion as they held each other tightly.

The kiss went on and on making them feel even more emotionally close; completely forgetting where they were since they were lost in each other. They hadn't even noticed when the ride started moving again going around and around. Their desire and love for each other had complete hold over them.

Sai Saici and Chibodee just happened to be on the ground when the ride stopped with the Neo-Japan partners in anything but a small kiss.

Speaking to Chibodee, Sai Saici said, "See. I told you they were going to get all hot and heavy with each other soon."

"They do seem to be making up for lost time," Chibodee said with a grin as he waited for Domon to tell them to shut up.

However, Domon instead pulled his cloak over his and Rain's heads as they continued to kiss.

The man running the Ferris Wheel said, "Maybe I should just let them ride again."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed their first kiss. __Do you think they'll ever get off that ride?_

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	3. Shyness Dimming Away

_Thanks so much to those who reviewed._

_As for this chapter, be ready for some major affection. Remember, Domon just had his first kiss and he quite liked it. To me in the beginning of a new relationship with somene you're really in love with, it's so exciting as you're not thinking straight just after that first kiss with each other, especially when you know that the other person feels the same way you do._

**Chapter 3: Shyness Dimming Away**

For privacy, Domon and Rain were both under his red cloak, locked in a very passionate kiss. Their kiss continued as the Ferris wheel went around and around. For being as strong as the King of Hearts was, the love in Rain's kiss had over powered him making him fall completely under her control. He now knew that a kiss; especially one with her, had definitely been worth the wait. Little did he know that she too felt as if she was putty in his hands. She almost feared she'd go up in flames from what he was causing her to feel. Then suddenly, the jolt of the ride coming to an abrupt stop made them reluctantly break apart.

With his left hand, Domon slowly lifted his cloak from off their heads making sure to keep his right arm around the blue-eyed beauty. After very briefly glancing down to make sure that everything below was okay, Domon saw people getting on to the Ferris wheel. Now knowing why it had stopped, he faced Rain and smiled at her just before pulling her back into both of his arms so he could take in the feel of her body against his once again. He felt blessed that he had shared such a kiss with her, and he knew that kiss was just the first of many more for them. He was finally going to welcome happiness with open arms and show Rain in words and actions how indeed important she was to him. It wasn't a guessing game of wondering how the other felt anymore. Keeping his right arm securely around her, he released her just enough so that he could look into her eyes. Even though it was dark out, he could still see the desire in her big blues for him. Leaning his forehead to hers, he smiled his cocky grin thinking of their kiss as he then rubbed the tip of his nose on hers. Following that, he kissed her lips softly once again to feel their softness.

Rain felt somewhat dazed by his sweet and tender actions. This was truly a new side of Domon that she could get used to. Her hands moved to rest on his hard chest as she looked deep into his dark, loving eyes as if he was truly her knight and shining armor. For their kiss had been breathtaking; making her feel as if she had been floating on a cloud. She had often dreamt of what a kiss with him would be like, and it had been even better than she could have ever imagined. She now knew that he could love as strong as he could fight because of the passion he had just unleashed on her. In the back of her mind she also knew that he had been the one man that she had always wanted. Though she had never told him before, as a child she had sometimes pretended that he was her husband and she his wife as they played together. Years later while he was gone training with Master Asia, she had dreamt of what Domon would be like when he returned. Now, here he was an incredibly, strong, confident man in love with her.

As if reading her mind, Domon couldn't help but smile as he too thought of a much younger Rain as his best friend. He remembered the little girl she was when he left to train. When he came back as a man, he found that she had blossomed into a beautiful, and very smart woman. She didn't know that he now also thought of her as being pretty tough as well for the times she dared to do or stand up for what was right. After all, she had even accomplished piloting a gundam more than once. Because of all the special things about her, he knew that she could easily be the object of any man's desire, but he'd make sure that she was his and his alone forever.

"Domon," she whispered never wanting this moment of their closeness to end.She absolutely loved the affection she saw in his eyes and the way he was making her feel.

"Yes," he answered as he watched her happily glance up into the dark sky at the stars for a second or two.

Blushing a bit, Rain brought her eyes back to Domon's and said softly, "It's just that, that kiss was so...incredible."

Not able to stop himself from touching her some more, his left hand lifted to her face and then gently pushed her hair behind her ear as he thought with a smile, _Man, I've always wanted to be able to touch you this way, Rain. _That hand then slowly glided down over her cheek, down to her shoulder and then down her slim arm as he leaned and boldly whispered into her ear, "If you thought that kiss was incredible, that was just the beginning for us." He then kissed her softly on her cheek.

His touch and his words together sent chills through Rain's body making her wonder if their kiss had given him this confidence to easily express his love for her now. With that thought, she leaned to him and returned a soft kiss on his cheek.

As if it was his turn, he moved forward and kissed her other cheek. Backing only slightly away from her, he said with a grin as his hand now caressed that cheek, "It's almost a shame we never kissed like this sooner."

Rain's heart pounded as she kidded softly, "If we would have kissed a lot sooner, we probably would have never prepared for any of the Gundam Fights."

Domon let out a small chuckle knowing just what she meant and said, "Yes, I think I would have been…kissing on you instead of training."

Rain felt her face flush at the thought of them not being able to keep their hands off of each other. "I guess it worked out for the best that we got to know each other again after our ten years apart, before we showed each other how we feel."

"And now we do know each other better than anyone else does," Domon said thinking of all the time they had spent together this past year. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face and he said, "I think you should know that sometimes I even had fun arguing with you."

"Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed that," she said pretending to be upset, but she had failed to convince him that she really was because of the uncontrollable smile growing on her face.

Remembering some of his harsh words towards her in the past, he became serious and said, "For all the stupid things I've ever said, I'll make it up to you."

"You weren't all that bad Domon Kasshu," she said with very forgiving eyes. She fondly remembered how he had taken care of her in the Guyana Highlands when she was sick. He had been very gentle and kind and also assisted her in repairing the Shining Gundam.

"I just never believed that I could ever feel this way," he said suddenly looking shy and then turning to look into the dark sky. "Love was something I never thought of for the ten years that I was training with Master Asia. Once back, I ended up being so wrapped up in wanting to defeat the Dark Gundam that I tried to ignore these feelings that I had begun to have for you."

Rain put her hand on Domon's face and gentle turned him back to her so she could look into his eyes, "Oh, Domon. I knew you were very...stressed out, especially because of all the people you lost. That's why most of time I was able to be patient with you. Plus, I know at times that I must have drove you crazy being that I am a doctor."

Becoming amused at some of the memories, Domon said, "When I was hurt, I think you enjoyed popping pills into my mouth before I knew that they were coming. I don't know how I didn't seriously choke on any of them."

"I was just taking care of you," she said with an innocent smile and a glimmer in her eyes. "That's what doctors do. Your body needed the medicine to get better," she said as both of her hands tugged on the collar of his shirt for emphasis.

Being mischievous, Domon asked, "So, you were only taking care of me as a doctor? No personal feelings were involved then?"

As a result from all of their very recent kissing and touching, Rain was in a flirty mood as she said, "Being a doctor was a very good excuse for me to touch your body."

The King of Heart's eyes widened as he felt an uncontrollable blush. Was this his Rain speaking this way?

Rain too blushed and let go of his collar to cover her mouth with both of her hands. "I can't believe I just said that," she said sounding very embarrassed as she brought her hands away from her face and hugged herself. "I don't want your body. No, I mean...I do. Oh, shoot," she said turning away from a speechless Domon. "It's just that you have always been quite...appealing to me in that tight, fight suit." She didn't know what was coming over her to say such things, but she guessed that his kiss had driven her out of her mind. Needing to correct herself, she turned back to him still hugging herself and said as calmly as she could, "Just don't think that I love you because of your body. It's much more than that. I'll always love you even if you... let yourself go."

At that comment, Domon couldn't help but laugh and then Rain too joined him. "Well," he soon said in a somewhat husky voice, "You should know that I find your body quite…appealing as well. And as for my body, it's all yours."

This time Rain didn't get embarrassed and with a smile she looked him dead straight in the eyes and said, "I'm all yours too."

Amazed that _she_ wanted him, Domon then said, "I'm lucky." With a smile, he added, "Your body's just a bonus to all of your other qualities."

Grabbing his collar again, Rain said clearly blown away, "I can't believe the things that we are saying to each other."

"And to think that I wasn't sure how you felt this past year and all the time you secretly wanted my body," he joked with her.

"Let's change the subject," she said trying not to laugh. She knew in her heart that their love was much stronger than just a physical attraction.

"No problem," Domon said as he leaned closer to her to hush their conversation as she had suggested. Both of their hearts raced as their lips touched again for a tender kiss. It wasn't as long as the first, but it was just as sweet. When Domon backed away from her, he said very seriously, "I should have kissed you the morning of the finals." He remembered that he had been so tempted to, but too nervous all at the same time.

Rain would never forget speaking to him that day under that tree and how they held each other.

"That really was when I first wanted to tell you that I love you," Domon said gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, Domon," she whispered as her fingers traveled to his face and one very close to his lips. He kissed that finger and Rain soon found herself burying her hands in his hair. "I can't believe this is us," she said so pleased to be able to touch him this way.

Domon's hands traveled over her small back as he grinned and said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to keep my hands off of you now."

"Are you sure that we're not dreaming?" she asked loving this tender side of him and how it made her feel.

"If we are, I don't want to wake up," he said truthfully not wanting to lose this very open affection between them - that he would only show towards her.

Rain laughed lightly and said, "Well if we are dreaming, when you wake up don't hide your feelings like you used to and just kiss me."

"Same for you," Domon said raising an eyebrow as the ride began to move again.

Disappointed, Rain rolled her eyes because she didn't want the moment to end. "It looks like we're finally moving."

"Yes. We're finally moving forward into the future together as it should be," he said very seriously not thinking of the ride at all.

Once to the ground, Domon stood up and held his hand out to take Rain's. With a smile she took it and let him pull her up. Automatically his arm then went around her shoulders and hers around his waist as they finally left the ride where their first kiss had taken place.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_How are they going to leave (seperate from) each other at the end of the night? __Is Sai Saici watching?_

_Thanks for reading! Jen_


	4. All Eyes on Domon and Rain

_Thanks so much for the reviews._

**Chapter 4: All Eyes on Domon and Rain**

At the fair, Sai Saici and Chibodee were still in fact watching Domon and Rain quite closely. They had been enjoying the Neo-Japan team getting quite friendly with each other. However, wanting to be out of the team's sight, the youngest fighter and the boxer stood quite a bit away from them. "They're getting off the Ferris wheel!" Sai exclaimed. "Let's follow them and see what they do next."

"Sai Saici!" Chibodee scolded while folding his arms as if he would never do such a thing. "How immature do ya think I am? I'm not going to follow them around. I already know all there is to know in the romance department."

"Come on, Chibodee. This is Domon we're talking about," Sai said falling down on to his knees to beg. "The only thing I've ever seen Domon do is fight. It's fun watching him get all...mushy. And...I know that Rain's gonna make his eyes pop out of his head before the end of the night."

Down deep, Chibodee did think watching more of Domon's attention solely on the sweet female could be very interesting but the Neo-American Fighter stood firm. He shook his head _no_ to Sai Saici's request to stalk the Neo-Japan couple, and said, "Even _I_ think that the two of them should have their privacy."

"You're no fun," Sai Saici said with anger as he got back on to his feet knowing that he had a good reason to want to follow the two lovebirds. "I bet Domon ends up getting mad tonight."

"Sai, Sai, Sai," Chibodee said as if he was a love expert. "That woman has broken through to his heart. She brought it to life and tonight he's going to be very...thoughtful towards her. He's not going to be a jerk; at least not tonight."

"Yeah, right," Sai said rolling his big eyes. "He'll end up in a fight tonight."

"Not tonight, Sai Saici. Believe it or not, fighting is the last thing on Domon's mind right now," Chibodee said with a grin on his face. "His mind is totally on Rain...and her lips."

"I'm telling you that someone's going to make Bro really mad, and he's going to want to fight," the Neo-Chinese fighter said as if he knew something that Chibodee didn't.

"Why would you think that?" old Chib asked pretty sure that a fight was the last thing on the King of Heart's mind.

"Look at that guy," Sai Saici said pointing to someone not too far away from the Neo-Japan team.

Chibodee turned to see a man who seemed to be in a daze while staring at Rain. "Wait a minute. I know that guy from somewhere."

"He's Rain's old flame, Saette. I think he's following her," Sai Saici said not liking Saette sneaking around his friends. "We should follow him to keep an eye on him. Besides, the entertainment we get from watching Bro and Sis will be worth it."

"Ya know," Chibodee said as he began walking with the younger fighter, "you're right. We should follow them just to make sure that nothing happens. Domon and Rain really do deserve some time alone after what happened with the Dark Gundam."

"Whatever. Let's just catch Bro putting the moves on Sis," the youngest fighter said walking ahead of Chibodee.

"Okay. I'm right behind ya."

"Shame on you," a true gentleman suddenly said stopping both Chibodee and Sai Saici in their tracks.

Knowing all too well whose voice it was, Chibodee turned to the source and said, "Why, George…you're still in Neo-Hong Kong. What on earth brought _you _to this fair?"

"I should be asking you why you are not giving Domon and Mademoiselle Rain some much needed time alone," the Knight said folding his arms as he waited for an answer.

Sai Saici looked a bit disappointed and said, "We're gonna lose them if we don't keep moving."

George shook his head as if both Chibodee and Sai Saici were very immature.

Suddenly a very calm, deep voice spoke as Argo appeared. "We're here to keep an eye on Domon and Rain."

Sai Saici began to laugh as he said, "I would have never guessed that Argo would want to see what Domon and Rain were doing on the Ferris wheel."

"What are you talking about Sai Saici?" George asked innocently.

With a wicked smile, Sai Saici said, "George, I know you want to see the pilot of the Burning Gundam make a move on his partner. But I hate to tell you, you've already missed them attacking each other."

"You are indeed wrong of my intentions!" the Knight exclaimed insulted.

Being as annoying as Sai Saici, Chibodee looked at George and with a huge grin said, "You just wish that it would have been you and Miss Marie Louise locking lips on the Ferris wheel."

George's mouth dropped open as he turned as red as an apple.

Argo looked from Sai Saici to Chibodee and said, "You shouldn't speak of Domon and Rain's love that way. They almost didn't get to the point that they're at now. It is long over due that they express their feelings towards each other."

"Hey," Sai Saici said grinning. "I agree. It's just fun to watch Domon and Sis...express themselves."

Argo stayed calm by reminding himself of the young fighter's age.

Cutting in, George said, "Actually, we are here to make sure that Domon and Rain are out of harm's way."

"What do ya mean?" Chibodee asked as they all started to follow very far behind the Neo-Japan couple so as not to be seen.

"Saette, the pilot of the Mingaret Gundam, is looking for Rain," Argo said feeling that Saette shouldn't be anywhere near her.

"Yeah…Sai Saici already spotted him," Chibodee said and then becoming confused he added, "I never thought you'd be worried about Domon and Rain's love life."

Watching Domon and Rain up ahead of them, Argo said, "Saette approached my Nastasha and asked her if she knew where he could find Rain."

"Your Nastasha?" Sai asked smiling. "Are you and she going to be the next ones to get all hot and heavy? You should take her on the Ferris wheel."

Argo didn't even acknowledge what the young fighter had said; however, George said, "Right now our only concern is to make sure that Saette and Domon do not fight. I do not think we need such a thing to happen."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Walking side by side with their arms around each other, Domon and Rain left the fair. Fewer people came into their view as they walked further and further down the street. Turning his face to his once just partner's, Domon asked, "Are you hungry?"

Rain looked up at him and with a smile said, "Sure". Though she really didn't feel like eating, she knew that they should since she couldn't even remember the last time that they had a real meal. The Cotton Candy surely didn't count.

However, Domon suddenly stopped walking, pulled Rain into both of his arms, and looked down into her crystal, blue eyes. Smiling, he thought to himself, _First I've got to satisfy another hunger. _Within seconds he leaned down to kiss the beautiful woman before him, and she responded by kissing him back. Though through out the past year Domon had kept a safe distance between he and Rain, after just recently experiencing their first kiss, he wanted many, many more with her. It was as if that for now on, their being close was vital.

Watching their every move, Sai Saici happily exclaimed to his friends, "Go Neo-Japan team!"

"Awe," Chibodee said enjoying what he was watching. "Those two just can't get enough of each other."

"We should not be watching them," George said feeling ashamed.

Sai Saici on the other hand said, "They shouldn't be making out in the middle of the street."

Getting aggravated with the youngest fighter, George said, "Well it is quite deserted. I do not think that they know that they are being watched."

"I don't think they care," Chibodee said lifting an eyebrow.

As if not being fazed by Domon and Rain's kiss, Argo said, "We are suppose to be giving our attention to someone else."

George knew that Saette hadn't a clue that he was being followed. "Saette does look quite upset at their kiss but he is not turning away."

"Can you blame him, Bro!" Sai Saici exclaimed. "This is a free show!"

"This is not for your entertainment," Argo said calmly of Domon and Rain's kiss.

After the kiss, the Neo-Japan couple remained in each other's arms smiling at each other over what they had just shared.

Amazed by the tingles going up and down her spine, Rain admitted softly, "Domon, I've never felt this way before."

Domon knew just what she meant and sounding pleased he admitted, "Yeah. We're partners in everyway now, Rain." He then released her, and they hooked their arms securely around each other as they again began to walk side by side down the street.

"So, Argo," Sai Saici complained. "You want us to stop watching them? When did you become the romance police?"

The four Shuffle Alliance members started following Saette who had started following Domon and Rain yet again. Argo then began to reply to Sai Saici. "I have been knowing that Domon loves Rain for a very long time now. While I was fighting Andrew Graham, the pilot of the Lumber Gundam, Rain was inside of his gundam. To save her from a fall that the Lumber Gundam was about to take, Domon offered me the head of the Shining Gundam."

"What!" George, Chibodee and Sai Saici exclaimed at the same time.

"It's true," Argo said remembering Domon in a panic stage. "The fear in his voice was very real as he _begged _me to save her."

Chibodee knew that the fight Argo was speaking of had taken place towards the beginning of the year. With a smirk, he said, "Domon's been having the hots for Rain for a long time."

"I can believe it," Sai Saici said very seriously surprising the other Shuffle Alliance members. "She's been loving him for a long time too."

George smiled so surprised to hear Sai Saici sounding so serious. "Please, tell us why," the Knight said interested.

"After I fought Dahal in the Pharaoh Gundam, Domon destroyed it because the Dark Gundam had resurrected it. At the time Rain realized or should I say thought that Domon was fighting against his brother, and she cried for Domon. Sis really felt so badly for him."

"Yes. Because she loves him," Argo said sounding so very wise about love. "It hurt Rain to see Domon hurting."

Chibodee also remembered something. "What about after he fought Schwartz of Neo-Germany, or should I say...Kyoji's image?" Suddenly looking sentimental, he said, "Domon and Rain really embraced after that fight, realizing just what they meant to each other."

George smiled but then turned serious as he said, "I can top all of you. What about when Rain left because she felt guilty for her father's crimes? Domon actually broke down in tears and collapsed. He stayed that way until we literally pulled him back on to his feet. He was truly devastated."

Agreeing, they all nodded their heads remembering when the tough fighter had become a broken man; something they thought they'd never see. For Domon, the pain had been almost unbearable, which had made him fall onto his kneess on the dock finding it hard to breathe. He felt he had lost his best friend and much more - Rain. Even though he still had the Shuffle Alliance, he truly felt alone. Rain had been the one thing in his life that had been unmistakably right, but she was gone. How would he have gone on without her?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Domon and Rain stopped at the first little restaurant that they came upon in Neo-Hong Kong this night. "How's this?" Domon asked looking through the window of the casual Japanese restaurant.

"This is fine," Rain said glad that they'd get some privacy since the place appeared to be just about empty. She was surprised that it was even open after all that had recently happened on earth. However, there was a fair going on to celebrate.

The King of Hearts then guided her inside, and they sat across from each other at a very small table for two. The inside of the restaurant was nothing spectacular, but it was clean and the aroma from the kitchen smelled of very good food. In silence the Neo-Japan team read their menus, but they found it hard to concentrate on what they were reading. Rain was too busy telling herself that she was actually on a _date _with Domon, and he was too busy telling himself to be a gentleman with her.

After the waitress took their order, the King of Hearts decided to get more comfortable. He took off his cloak and followed that by taking off his gloves; soon placing them on a chair at a nearby, vacant table. Turning back to Rain, he smiled at her because she had been watching him closely as if she had never seen him relax before.

With her own smile, Rain found herself taking off her bluish-green jacket, causing Domon's eyes to widen as they moved to her body since more of her neck and slim shoulders became exposed. She then deposited her jacket on to the chair at the nearby, vacant table as well.

Becoming brave, Domon asked, "What happens if I take off more?"

Giving him a mischievous smile, she said, "Sorry. That's all that's coming off of me."

Meanwhile, Saette was hiding outside at the front of the restaurant while four of the Shuffle Alliance members were hiding on the side of the restaurant. Sai Saici didn't mind though because he was busy peeking through a side window. His eyes suddenly widened when he exclaimed, "Rain's taking off her clothes!"

"What!" both Chibodee and George exclaimed as they too then peeked through the small window.

"I seriously doubt that," Argo said not even bothering to look. He was too busy checking the front of the restaurant to make sure that Saette was staying put. Argo hated to imagine Saette walking into the restaurant trying to ruin things for Domon and Rain.

"So that's what her dress looks like under that little jacket," Chibodee said checking Rain out.

"Alright, Sis," Sai Saici said. "Take some more off."

Feeling that Sai Saici needed to be scolded, George said, "Have some respect."

Keeping silent, Sai remembered the time when he had lifted Rain's dress and got a peek. George would surely die if he knew about that.

Domon continued to stare at Rain so totally attracted to her. Though her body had been exposed for a very few brief seconds when she came out of the Dark Gundam, he had been too moved in knowing that he was getting her back to let his eyes memorize her. When he and Rain had made contact, he had quickly wrapped his cloak around her. For she was for his eyes only. Now in the restaurant, even though she was fully covered up, she was causing his pulse to race.

"Domon...Domon," she said tilting her head to the side trying to get his attention not knowing how much of his attention she actually had.

Slowly letting his eyes move to her face, he thought of how smart she was as well as beautiful. He said with great fondness in his eyes and voice, "Rain Mikamura, you are quite a woman."

Touched by the loving complement, especially since it was from him, she forced herself to remain calm as she said, "Thank you. You're quite a man as well."

Domon gave her a smile as he reached across the table and took one of her hands in his.

Rain looked down at their hands as she took in the feel of his whole hand, without the glove.

He too realized that it wasn't just the tips of his fingers feeling her soft skin this time. His thumb began to brush over the top of her small hand in his much larger one.

The pretty female gazed back lovingly at him. "I never knew you could be so gentle, Domon," she said sounding very pleased.

His eyes held hers as he said, "_For you,_ I'm quickly learning how to be very gentle."

George watched the two and knew that the loving smiles on their faces were smiles they would only give to each other. "I do have to say myself that I have never seen two people look so in love."

"Yeah. It's funny when ya think about it," Chibodee said watching as well. "She's such a classy lady, and he's so rough, and yet they clearly belong together."

In the background, Argo could be heard saying, "True love cannot be stopped no matter whom it's between."

About a half hour later, Sai Saici's tongue all but hung out of his mouth as he watched Domon and Rain enjoy their meal.

"What is that on that stick that Domon is eating from?" Chibodee asked not too familiar with Japanese food.

Knowing much about all kinds of food, Sai Saici said with his mouth watering, "He's eating Yakitori, which is grilled chicken."

Rain giggled at Domon while she enjoyed a plate of Tempura, which was a deep fried seafood and vegetable dish

"What's so funny?" he asked holding the stick with the grilled chicken in his hand.

"You have some sauce dripping down your chin," she said smiling at him. "But, I'll get it off."

Since the table was so very small between them, Rain was able to lean very close to him and dab the sauce off of his face with her napkin.

The King of Hearts had felt her sweet breath on his face before she eased back into her chair. He then pulled a piece of chicken from the stick and said, "Why don't you have some?" Rain lifted her hand to take it, but Domon said, "No, please. Let me."

"Okay," she said softly before smiling, and then he leaned very close to her and brought a piece of chicken to her lips. He smiled back as she accepted the small piece into her mouth.

"Do you like it?" he asked not moving away from her.

"I like it...a lot," she said really meaning him as she stared back into his dark, captivating eyes.

Domon lifted an eyebrow at her and with a devious smile, he said, "You have sauce on your lips now, but I'll take care of that."

Chibodee, George and especially Sai Saici were speechless and practically glued to the window as they watched Domon lean across the table to kiss the sauce from Rain's lips. Sai was so in a trance from the scene that he fell backwards onto the ground.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I hope Sai didn't hurt himself. __What's going to happen when Saette confronts Rain and Domon?_

_Thanks for reading. Jen_


	5. Saette Wants Her Back

_Author's note: (Sorry I keep repeating myself.) Please keep in mind that this is the beginning of a different kind of relationship for Domon and Rain, so the affection between them is almost out of control-LOL! You know that time when you're with the person you think is made for you, and you find yourself thinking that the person can do nothing wrong. Don't worry - they come down to earth eventually; especially during my sequel to this, "Partners Now in Marriage". Thanks for putting up with my author's notes!_

**Chapter 5: Saette Wants Her Back**

After the sweet kiss at the table in the Japanese Restaurant, Domon backed away from Rain while she gazed very lovingly at him with her big, blue eyes. She had never before imagined him feeding her and then better yet, kissing the evidence away. The sweet woman couldn't help but wonder if the man knew what he was doing to her? She couldn't believe the urge she had to jump over the small table between them so that she could throw her arms around him. By the look in his eyes and that old, cocky grin that he was now giving her, she knew that he was becoming very confident with his new, sweet actions. Because her emotions seemed to be running wild, she felt she could almost laugh out loud as she recalled how reserved he had once been with her. Now this night, he had been the complete opposite and quite good at it. He had let his guard down, relaxed and revealed a hidden, soft side that was only for her, and that only she could bring out of him. He himself hadn't known that this side was buried deep within him. Rain had always wondered how he would be in a relationship, and now she knew that he was even better than she had dreamed he could be. Though she had still caught him blushing at times this night, it was impossible to miss how brave he was becoming at letting his eyes openly admire her. She also couldn't deny that she loved how he was always touching her in some way. Just holding her hand alone seemed to be enough to make her melt.

As the King of Hearts stared back at Rain, he thought back to when he had first seen her after his ten years of training with Master Asia. Her kindness and beauty had literally taken his breath away while he hadn't shown it. Though he hadn't experimented with women, if the circumstances would have been different, and he hadn't had such sadness and anger in him, he would have played with the thought of persuing his childhood friend. After he found out that she was going to be his partner, he didn't dare admit to anyone that he was pleased that they would be together almost constantly. Being with her would be the _one _good thing about being forced to be a Gundam fighter. Now in the present, he regretted that he had taken her for granted at times, and now planned to treat her like she deserved. Seeing the unmistakable passion in her eyes for him as he looked at her across that small table, he knew he was quite possibly the luckiest man. It took all of his strength not to destroy the table between them so he could pull her close to him. However, though they had shared many deep kisses in a short time, he was determined to respect Rain by controlling his craving for her.

"Sai Saici!" George exclaimed just before helping the young fighter off the ground where he had fallen and hit his head. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm okay," Sai mumbled as he felt the spot on the back of his head that was causing him some pain.

Chibodee laughed at the dizzy look on Sai Saici's face and said, "Domon's actions towards Rain are really getting to ya, huh?"

"Oh, please," George said looking at Chibodee accusingly. "You all but drooled on the window while studying those two in the restaurant."

"You should talk," the Neo-American fighter said feeling as if he had been made fun of. Since George too had been watching the Neo-Japan team very closely, the boxer said, "I'm sure you learned something from watching them, and now you plan to try it out on Miss Marie Louise."

"That's enough," Argo said calmly but in a way that made them stop and listen. "Saette is still out front and Domon and Rain seem to be getting ready to leave."

Once again, the Shuffles all looked into the restaurant and watched as Domon walked behind Rain holding her jacket in both of his hands.

George was quite pleased as he said, "I never thought I would see the day that Domon Kasshu would act like such a gentleman. It seems that my good manners may have rubbed off on him."

Meanwhile, Rain slid one of her arms into the jacket, and Domon slowly lifted it on to her shoulder. She then turned her head to the other side giving him a thankful smile as she slid her other arm into the jacket.

Domon took his time lifting the jacket onto that shoulder, letting his fingers slowly glide over her slender arm. With his eyes never leaving her, he then slowly walked to the front of her. About to reach his hand down to retrieve his cloak, he realized that Rain's hand had beaten him to it.

As Rain gave him a playful smile, he stood still and gave her one back. She then slowly walked around to his back letting her eyes enjoy his build. With both of her hands, she lifted his cloak and placed it over his broad shoulders. Leaving one hand on his right shoulder, she took her time walking around to the front of him letting that hand slide to meet her other hand to fasten the red garment closed. After it was secure, she looked up into Domon's dark eyes, lifted her hand and brushed his hair out of his face. As his hair fell right back to where it had been, he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him.

Watching wide-eyed, Chibodee couldn't help but speak his thoughts out loud. "You know undressing each other is one thing, but those two make even dressing each other...sexy."

"Catch him!" George exclaimed as Sai Saici lost his balance once again after seeing Domon and Rain's behavior with each other.

Argo easily caught the very young fighter and shook him just enough to pull him out of his dream world. "Snap out of it, Sai Saici," he demanded as calmly as he could.

Becoming very worried, the Knight said, "Argo. They are leaving the restaurant, and Saette is not making a point to hide his presence."

The young couple walked out of the restaurant with their hands linked, still not knowing that they had an audience.

"Rain," someone called making the Neo-Japan team stop walking and turn their heads to the voice.

Totally surprised since she hadn't expected to see this man, Rain said, "Saette?"

Domon's face turned cold as he stared at the man walking towards them. He hadn't thought of Saette at all for a long time and now the Neo-Japan fighter felt almost sick at the thought that Rain might feel something for her ex once again. A picture of her and Saette together, which was found in Saette's Mingaret Gundam, ran through Domon's mind. Even then he had been jealous of the thought of her with the man because it had been very apparent that she cared for him.

"Let's go kick his butt," Chibodee said coldly as he started to roll up his sleeves.

Sai was still wobbling around a bit, but even George felt himself becoming upset. "He should not intrude on Domon's territory," George said ready to pound Saette himself.

"Wait," Argo said letting go of Sai Saici and grabbing an arm of both Chibodee and George. "Let's see if the fighters can handle this without losing their heads."

"Look," Chibodee said wanting to assist the King of Hearts. "When I first heard about Saette, I was told that he was a nice guy, but right now I don't care. All I know is that he was once a Gundam fighter, so I'm sure he has a temper; especially if he wants something that he can't have."

"You mean Rain," Sai Saici said wanting to give Saette a piece of his mind as well but he was still a tad dizzy.

Not about to release Chibodee from his hold, Argo said, "If a fight arises, we will help Domon, but until then...we stay put."

George let out a breath as if giving in and said, "Yes. I now find myself agreeing with you, Argo. After all, they are adults."

"Fine," Chibodee said shaking his head in disappointment as he pulled out of Argo's hold.

Argo spoke his words of wisdom once again by saying, "Domon and Rain should have faith in each other and not let Saette get to them."

Saette soon stood in front of Rain with a questioning look on his face. The King of Hearts felt himself wanting to smash Saette's face in because of the way he was looking at her. However, when Domon turned to look at Rain, he thought that she was looking back at her ex in the same way. After being so happy just seconds earlier, Domon now felt a stinging pain in his heart as he vividly remembered how Rain had begged him not to hurt Saette during their Gundam fight.

Just before Domon could turn away from Rain, she unexpectedly turned to him and locked her very expressive eyes with his. She squeezed his hand tightly to assure him that he was the one that she wanted and immediately she could see the tension that was on his face start to slightly ease away. She guessed that he had remembered when she had pleaded with him not to hurt Saette, and she wondered if Domon had started to think that she wanted Saette back.

"Rain," Saette said with a smile not acknowledging Domon standing there holding her hand, "You're still beautiful."

Rain couldn't be mean to the man since she had been close to him at one time. "Saette, I'm glad that the doctors were able to help you."

Because of the tight grip Rain had on Domon's hand, he silently ordered himself to stay calm as he stared back at Saette.

As if feeling Domon's intense stare, Saette turned his face to the King of Hearts and it was clear that neither of the men were pleased to see each other. Saette then faced Rain again and acted very unaffected by the other man's cold stare as he said, "Can I please speak to you...alone?"

Rain thought that she could have heard a pin drop as Saette waited for her answer. She was relieved that Domon didn't offer her and Saette the time alone, because she didn't want the King of Hearts to leave her side. "I don't think it would be a good idea," she said squeezing Domon's hand yet again, ensuring him to stay.

Saette guessed that Domon was the reason why Rain thought it wasn't a good idea so he said in a disappointed voice, "Rain, you need to know that I swore back in the hospital that I would find you after I was rid of the DG cells."

Rain couldn't help but feel badly as she said, "Oh, Saette. I'm sorry."

Looking hurt, her ex said, "I asked you before if this _guy _was your boyfriend or husband, and you said you just worked with him."

Not liking being spoken of as if he wasn't there, Domon said in a very familiar, cold voice, "This _guy _as you call me...and Rain are together now in more ways than one."

Rain turned to Domon and gently placed her hand on his chest as if to calm him down before she turned back to Saette. Domon let out a breath and did as she wished by not getting into a conflict with her ex.

"Saette, it's true," Rain said softly. "I am committed to Domon and actually...I have been for a long time now." Seeing that Saette was a bit confused, Rain thought she owed him an explanation of why she had said that she and Domon just worked together. "You see, I did have some feelings for Domon back when you asked me about him, but I didn't think he felt the same."

Domon turned to Rain with a stunned look on his face. Back then he had no idea that she had started to care for him as more than a friend - before their time in the Guyana Highlands.

"So you never did intend to come back to me?" Saette asked with such sadness in his eyes.

Though Rain felt very sorry for her ex, he wasn't the one that she dearly loved. "Saette, I thought you would realize that there was no chance for us when I left the hospital as Domon's partner."

The King of Hearts remained quiet studying Saette's disappointment, and he couldn't help but wonder if Saette was going to give up so easily. Breaking his silence, Domon said calmly, "You apparently knew we were here because you've been following us, right?"

Saette looked back at Domon; the sadness on his face turning to anger as he said in a cold, yet calm voice, "Yes. I'll admit that I have been following you two since the fair."

Keeping his patience even though he didn't like being spied on, Domon said calmly, "Then I'm sure you saw that Rain and I are...quite close now. Did you think that she would just run back to you?"

"If her father wouldn't have called her to go home, and then ask her to be your partner, she would be with me now," Saette said just as calm and so very certain.

Though Rain's heart began to hurt at hearing her father's name after just losing him, she felt what her ex was saying wasn't fair to Domon. "Saette, please," she said not wanting Domon to believe things that weren't correct.

"But it's true, Rain," Saette said convinced that he was right as he looked at her with unwavering eyes. "Wasn't what we had love?"

Domon was very tempted to physically make Saette shut up because of not wanting to hear anymore. It would have been quite interesting for him to see how far he could throw Saette, but Rain's words stopped him before he could attempt to do so.

"Saette I'm sorry, but you're incorrect," she said feeling sadly for him.

"What do you mean, Rain? Weren't we great together?" Saette asked with pleading eyes as if he hadn't witnessed the closeness between Domon and Rain that night.

Though not moving, Domon couldn't help but wonder just how mad Rain would become if he laid Saette out with one strong punch.

"I know you still have love in your heart for me," Saette said confidently in a soft voice as he began to lift his hand to Rain's face.

The King of Heart's eyes widened, and he felt as if he was about to lose it from the rage building inside. However, before he could even make a move, Rain lifted her hand and gently stopped Saette's from touching her. "Saette again, I'm sorry. But, because of Domon, I know now that you and I weren't actually...in love."

Saette stared back at Rain wondering why the man in the red cloak seemed to be so important to her.

With tears in her eyes, she said, "I do love you, Saette." She then turned her face to Domon's and looked deeply into his eyes. "But I never did love you the way I love this man."

There was such honesty in Rain's teary eyes that Domon felt so truly fortunate as all of his anger towards Saette slipped away.

Saette decided to take a different approach before totally giving up. "Rain. That day that you didn't meet me at our meeting place because of your father's call, I was going to ask you to marry me. I was so sure that you were going to say yes."

Rain turned back to Saette; feeling badly for what she was about to say, but Domon's feelings meant a great deal _more _to her than her ex's. "Saette, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you," she said softly. "You're a wonderful man, but when Domon was gone training, he was always in the back of my mind because we had been so close when we were younger. I could have never married anyone without waiting for him to come home to see how we were with each other when we were older. When my father called with the news about Dr. Kasshu and said Domon was home, it's true that I would have liked to have said good-bye to you, but even more I desperately wanted to see Domon to be there for him."

"Oh, Rain," Domon whispered softly, staring at her as if she had been speaking to only him.

Rain turned her face to Domon's to see his eyes full of love for her. Once again she knew with all of her heart that he was the one that she was meant to be with.

Saette finally saw what the Neo-Japan team meant to each other since he couldn't remember a time when Rain looked that way at him. In that instant, he knew that the two people in front of him were truly in love with each other. Also, Rain's happiness did mean a lot to him, and he finally saw that she had that with the King of Hearts.

"Man, what's going on?" Sai Saici asked; his dizziness now completely gone.

"There will be no fight," Argo said proudly as he watched Domon and Rain staring into each other's eyes.

Stomping his feet, Sai said, "I wanted to see Bro knock Saette's lights out."

"Well if he won't do it, I'll do it," Chibodee said cracking his knuckles.

George looked at Chibodee as if he was foolish, and said with a grin, "There is no need for a fight because it seems that no one will ever come between Domon and Rain."

Remembering Saette, Domon turned to him and said very seriously, "You told me once before to take care of Rain, and I will for the rest of my life."

Saette felt such a loss for not being able to get Rain back. He stared at Domon and realized that the King of Hearts really was a compassionate man. After all, he had spared Saette's life during their Gundam fight. Domon was also a man who wasn't going to let a treasure like Rain ever go. Knowing it was truly over with the woman before him, Saette turned to her and said, "Good-bye, Rain."

"Good-bye, Saette," she said softly knowing that that part of her life was over.

Domon and Rain then watched as Saette left them. Turning to Domon, Rain put her hand on the side of his face and said, "We need to talk."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_What is this talk that Rain wants to have with Domon? Also, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I only changed it a million times after watching the one and only episode with Saette over and over._

_As always, thanks for the reviews on the chapter before the one above: Goldangel2, Spork Goddess, Ryan, Jakar101, Domon and Rain, Hawk Sage, Soaker 87, Shadow Tigress, Jess Angel, Black Joker Lady, Chaos Bringer 1, Neosun 7 & GoldenGirl2002._

_Thanks for reading! Jen_


	6. Reassurance

_To feel like you're reading a novel - there's a fantastic G Gundam story with a great plot, suspense and romance by my dear friend, Goldangel2. The name of the fic is "Undying Regrets". _

_I hope you enjoy the following chapter. In the beginning, there's kind of a recap of Domon's tender actions so far in this fic. (I wouldn't want you to foget any of his sweet actions-LOL!)_

**Chapter 6: Reassurance**

Feeling her delicate, soft hand on the side of his face, Domon stared back into Rain's eyes wondering just what she wanted to talk to him about. Was she thinking that he had been too rough on Saette? Or perhaps was she going to tell him that they were moving too fast.

It hurt Rain's heart to see the uncertainty in Domon's serious eyes, and she knew she had to push it away. She wanted him to know that she was the one person he could always trust and who would always be there for him. He had been hurt enough in his life, which may have caused him to be so bitter at times. However this night, his deep feelings for Rain seemed to be over powering the bitterness inside of him. The wall to his heart was being torn down, therefore letting him feel and express a genuine love.

Removing her hand from his face, Rain gazed up into the dark sky away from Domon's dark eyes to reminisce over the King of Hearts previous, unusual actions. Though they weren't drastic, they were nowhere near modest either. On Han's boat, just before they had left for the fair, it had been quite a shock to Rain when Domon told her that she was gorgeous. He had then blushed profusely making it evident that he too was just as surprised by his admittance.

While standing in line to enter the Haunted house at the fair, Domon had found it in him to enclose his hands around Rain's waist and pull her close against his chest. That warm, inviting action had reminded Rain of when she flew to earth in his arms on Master Asia's horse, Fuunsaiki.

Now there was something else that she'd always remember. That something was the first time Domon's lips had made contact with hers. That beautiful touch of their mouths together had been so emotional that everything else had been forgotten. All that had existed was just the two of them as their strong yearning for each other had stopped them from holding back anymore. A passion that had been buried in each of them had taken over and ran through their bodies making their kiss deepen. Nothing had ever seemed more right as that display of their feelings went on and on. They had truly found fulfillment in their love.

Just after the kiss, Domon had let his hand gently touch and stroke Rain's soft face and that too had been very moving since his hands normally only knew how to be rough. He had gladly taken in the adoring expression on Rain's face knowing it had been a result from their kiss and his gentle caress. The look in her eyes had given him the confidence he needed to continue to let himself show her just how loving he could be to only her.

Even more unexpected than their unexpected kiss in the middle of the deserted street, was the flirting they had done in the Japanese Restaurant. It had been dangerously fun, yet safe as they let their eyes clearly admire each other. The biggest shocker there had been when the King of Hearts fed Rain and then kissed her over the table. However, Rain knew in her heart that more than anything, she loved being held in his arms.

After going through the night in her head, Rain let her eyes move from the sky and back to Domon's. A feeling of delight ran through her as she realized that she could now touch him without hesitation since they were now definitely more than just friends. With that thought, both of her hands lifted and slowly pushed Domon's cloak open and up over his shoulders. A soft smile appeared on her face just before she leaned into him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she then laid her head against his chest. It felt so right, especially when his arms closed around her body and his chin lowered to rest on her shoulder. She smiled again at the satisfaction she felt with him.

After a minute or so, he whispered her name.

Feeling him lift his chin from her shoulder, she moved to look at him and whispered back, "Yes."

"I know you wanna talk," he said very seriously. "But first I want to know why the others are following us."

"The others?" she asked looking confused as she tilted her head trying to figure out whom he meant.

"We should be going now," Argo said glad that the Neo-Japan team still seemed to be very content with each other.

"No way," Sai Saici said turning to him. "The way Rain just threw Domon's cloak over his shoulders and then herself at him, I don't want to miss what's next."

Chibodee too turned to Argo and said, "I have to agree with Sai Saici. This could get quite interesting. Who knew that Rain could be the take charge kind of woman; especially with Domon Kasshu?" The Neo-American fighter then moved his eyes brows up and down at what could happen next.

"Chibodee Crocket. Mademoiselle Rain is a true lady," George said not wanting Chibodee to think anything less. "Can she not hug the man whom she loves?"

"Hey, man. I know Rain's a lady," Chibodee said defensively as he looked at the other three Shuffles. "I meant no disrespect to her at all."

"Yeah. Right," Sai Saici said with a know it all smirk. "If you thought for a second that Rain didn't really want Domon, you'd be all over her."

Imagining Chibodee trying to pick up on Rain, George said disgusted, "I for one would not allow Chibodee to do so since Rain is such a classy lady."

"Yeah," Sai Saici said making defiant eyes. "But she's a lady in love who wants to sink her claws into Domon." Suddenly feeling a hand from behind on his shoulder, Sai began to laugh nervously. "Please tell me that's not Domon'shand from behind me," the youngest fighter said looking at his three friends who were smiling.

"Worse," George said as he folded his arms grinning happily.

"Hello, Sai Saici," a soft female voice said from behind.

Sai Saici turned to see Rain and Domon standing there hand in hand looking very serious.

"Domon," Rain said trying to sound and look upset as she stared back at Sai Saici. "What was that that Sai Saici said I want to...sink into you?"

Letting out a small grunt, Domon then said, "I believe that would be your...claws, Rain."

"Oh come on," Sai Saici said very nervously as he looked back at Domon. "It's not like you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Sai Saici," Domon said sounding and looking upset. However, he then smiled as if thinking about it and said, "Yes, I'm sure I would enjoy Rain's claws."

"Domon," Rain said embarrassed as she playfully pushed on his shoulder.

The shuffles laughed, while Argo only smiled at the Neo-Japan team.

When the laughter stopped, Domon looked at his friends and asked with a raised eyebrow, "How long have you been following us? I can't believe I didn't sense it sooner."

"I can believe it. You were totally wrapped up in Rain," Chibodee said making her blush.

"Give it a rest, Chibodee," George said as if the boxer was so childish. "It is about time Domon and Rain act on their feelings for one another."

"You should talk," the Neo-American fighter said as if George was all talk and no action.

Quick to cut Chibodee off, George said, "Do not speak of Miss Marie Louise in a way that will make me call my gundam out."

Again there was some laugher before Domon said, "Okay, forget how long, but why were you guys following us?"

Argo began to speak before anyone else. "After all you and Rain have been through with the Dark Gundam, we just wanted to make sure that Saette wouldn't ruin things for you."

"How did you know about Saette?" Rain asked very curious.

Argo actually smiled as he said, "My sweet Nastasha informed me."

With eyes as big as saucers while looking at Argo, Sai Saici said, "I'm following you and your...sweet Nastasha next."

"Not if you want to live," Argo said very seriously.

Chibodee then nudged the youngest fighter and said, "I don't know if you should be more scared of Argo or Nastasha hurting you."

Sai Saici had to silently agree as he remembered the time he had seen Nastasha bathing and almost got his head blown off from the gun she had fired at him when he had been spotted.

Domon glanced at Argo and without either of them saying it; they each knew that they had a very special woman in their life that they loved and would never let go.

George watched as Domon turned his head to look at Rain who was looking at the other Shuffles. It was clear that Domon would never hide how he felt about her again. The well-mannered knight then said, "It seems that we need to give Domon and Rain some time alone."

Rain turned to Domon to catch him already looking at her, and she smiled.

He smiled in return just before turning back to their friends and asking, "How long are you going to be in Neo-Hong Kong?"

Each shook their heads not having any definite plans as of yet. Domon turned back to Rain again and said with a sparkle in his eye, "We have to make _our _plans."

Rain nodded her head in agreement with an encouraging smile on her face. Though they had each lost so much, they knew they had each other. However, knowing that she still had to clear a few things up, she said, "We still need to talk, Domon."

"Right, Sis," Sai Saici said, his voice filled with amusement. "Don't you really mean kiss and hang all over each other?"

Domon gave Sai Saici a threatening look and said, "Shouldn't you be searching for Cecile?"

Blushing, the young fighter said, "Oh, I...gotta go."

"Kids," Chibodee said shaking his head as he watched Sai Saici leave. "I should be off too, but I'll catch you another time before I leave Neo-Hong Kong."

Thinking of Miss Marie Louise, George said, "It seems I should be somewhere else as well."

Both Chibodee and George left as Argo said his good-bye. "I shall leave you two alone. Nastasha is waiting for me. It seems we have all hidden our feelings too long." With that he turned around and walked away.

Both Domon and Rain watched their friend's backs disappear into the night. The King of Hearts then looked to his parnter and said sounding a bit worried, "Okay, Rain. Spill it."

"You still have such a way with words, Domon," she said pulling on his hand so they could start walking again.

"Where are we going?" he asked not stopping her as he gave her his cocky grin.

Rain didn't say anything as she pulled him across the street to a bench that was under a light. She sat down and then Domon followed by sitting down next to her. They turned just enough to face each other, and Rain found herself staring into Domon's eyes once again; glad that he too was able to stare back into hers so easily. She then gently placed her hand on the side of his face like she had done earlier. He let her small hand caress him though he wanted to know what she had to say. Rain however found herself leaning to him so she could brush his lips with yet another kiss. Domon wasn't about to stop her and lifted his hand to her face as well just before their lips gently brushed together. He wondered if they were becoming addicted to their kisses and knew if he didn't say something fast, they would be kissing again rather than talking. "Rain," he whispered; his face still close to hers. "What did you want to talk about?"

Rain ever so slowly backed away from him, took his hand from her face and then held it in both of hers on her lap. Looking into his dark eyes, she said very seriously, "I need to know that you don't doubt how strong my love is for you."

Suddenly remembering that stinging pain in his heart when he had thought that Rain might want Saette back, Domon began to feel uneasy and turned his face so that he was looking down at the ground.

"Domon," Rain said wishing he hadn't looked away. "When Saette appeared, it didn't take me long to realize that you might be worried that I'd rather him than you."

At first Domon didn't want to say anything, but pretend that it hadn't bothered him. However, in a low voice he said, "Seeing Saette reminded me that you two had been...close at one time."

With one of her hands, Rain gently lifted Domon's face to look at hers. "You know I told Saette that I have never loved a man the way I love you."

Domon felt blessed for her words, but again his eyes drifted to the ground as he fought with himself for the right thing to say. After a few seconds of silence, he said very low, "I have lost people...who were close to me. Holding you on our way to earth, I told myself that you were the one person who would always be with me. When Saette showed up, I foolishly feared that you might want to leave with him."

"Oh, Domon," Rain said softly in a very caring voice. "I won't ever leave you."

Domon lifted his head surprised that she wasn't mad that he seemed to have doubted her love for him for a moment.

Rain looked at Domon knowing that he should know that no one loved him the way she did. "I guess you do need some reassurance that I won't ever leave you...because I have left you twice before. Once because I felt you lost trust in me because of Allenby's disappearance and then because of...my father's crimes." Becoming a bit emotional, Rain felt her eyes filling with tears. "Domon, I meant it when I said that I would never leave you again. I have never felt a bond or a love this strong for anyone like I do for you," she said just before lifting one of her hands to wipe away the tears that were now rolling down her face. "I've seen you suffer so much this past year and it really hurt me to see you in such pain. I don't want to contribute to that pain by having you think that I might leave you."

Domon stared back at the woman before him completely amazed. Didn't she know how much she had helped him to get through those painful times? She had been the only thing to ease the pain even though he didn't show it while she loyally followed behind him so many times.

Rain couldn't mistake the surprised look on his face, and she feared that he was going to close up like he had done so many times before. Her heart sank when he pulled his hand out of hers, but before Rain could think the worst, she found herself being pulled up against the King of Hearts and into his arms. He positioned her so that her head rested on his shoulder as he then pressed his face into her hair. More tears fell from her eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head and his arms tighten around her. His behavior somehow reminded her of when he had first seen Master Asia after becoming a Gundam fighter. So thankful, Domon had fallen to his knees telling Master Asia that he had longed to see him. Now it was as if he couldn't be more thankful to know that he had her undying love.

Still holding her tightly to him, his face still in her hair, he whispered very slowly, "You...heal me...from my loses, Rain. I can't even imagine going on without you. I never knew I could love someone like this, but it's so clear to me how much I do. I will try my best to show you often how important you are to me. I'm only human and there will likely be times when what you really mean to me won't show, but please always know that I do love you."

Feeling so grateful for this man who held her close, Rain tightened her grip on the King of Hearts and whispered against him, "I'll always love you, Domon."

They held each other on that bench till the King of Hearts whispered that they should go back to Han's boat for one of the last times.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_At least they're not being watched any longer. Well...I hope. Just kidding!_

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	7. Giggling Kids

_Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry...dialogue is coming after you get through the beginning of this chapter. Sometimes I just rattle on too much._

**Chapter 7: Giggling Kids**

After the honest, meaningful words said and the very long, touching embrace, Domon and Rain began to head back to Han's boat. Feeling very emotionally joined together, the young couple walked with their arms around each other's waist through a gentle breeze of the night. They were each feeling such a strong feeling of contentment which came from the strong understanding between their hearts. For they knew in their hearts that they were destined to share the rest of their lives together since they truly needed each other. It was exactly the same feeling they had each had when the King of Hearts had yelled that he loved Rain just before she became free of the Dark Gundam. This connection between them was strong and it went way beyond the one they had as childhood friends and as partners of the Neo-Japan team. There was a special bond in their relationship now; one that could only truly exist between a man and woman in love with each other.

They were each in deep thought as they made a nice slow stride back to the boat. The two of them understood that their concerns would no longer be on their individual needs, but rather on the needs of them both. While concern for each other had already been there for a long time now, there couldn't be a day in the future that they wouldn't feel responsible for caring after the other. Though they would share many intimate, loving, passionate times with each other, they would also share problems and new disappointments with each other as well. Because their confidence in each other was strong, they knew that they would get through whatever life threw at them - together.

In his mind as they walked, Domon recalled how hard he had worked the past year to win the Gundam fight. Accomplishing that had made him feel as if he could do just about anything. However, the one thing he knew he could never do was go on without Rain. Now having her love, he realized that he had never had so much to lose. Under her spell, he'd do anything for her. Suddenly smiling, he imagined the Shuffle Alliance's shock that night at seeing him and Rain getting close. Had they really been worried about Saette or had they just wanted to see the King of Hearts let his defenses down and show affection? Sai Saici could have possibly been taking notes on how to perhaps act with Cecile, which made Domon smile since he himself was new at showing such sweet affection to a woman. Though it had been so many years ago, Domon remembered seeing the on going affection shared between his mother and father, and that was something he wanted too with the woman now at his side.

Rain kept her arm around Domon's waist thinking about how lucky she was to have him. Now a days it was hard to find a man who would put someone else first before himself, but he was one of them. Even when he had been his old, bitter self, he had always protected Rain, sometimes endangering his life in the process. There had also been times she could tell that he was glad that he had her as his partner. Back when Chibodee's crew had stolen the Shining Gundam's battle data was one of those times. After Chibodee had destroyed the stolen data and made up with his crew, Domon had seemed quite pleased that he had Rain as a partner. It had also been very clear back when Rain used her brainwave receiver to transfer the battle data from the Shining Gundam to the Burning Gundam, that he had been pleased again.

Now in the present as they approached Han's boat, giggles could be heard. Domon and Rain smiled at each other both knowing instantly that the laughter belonged to Hoy and Ming. When Domon removed his arm from around Rain and took her hand to help her onto the boat, the two children giggled even more. "Okay, guys," Domon said in that cocky voice of his when he spotted the two small children, "What are you two laughing at?"

Hoy and Ming didn't answer as they covered their mouths and quickly went back into the boat.

Rain smiled as she said, "I think they were giggling just because we had our arms around each other, and then you taking my hand topped it off. You know they always did want us together."

"Smart kids," Domon said with an overconfident grin. Thinking that he and Rain were now alone, he pulled her into his arms, and just before he lowered his face to kiss her, he said, "I'm surprised that Hoy and Ming are still up."

"I guess they were waiting for us to come back," Rain said as she stared into Domon's dark eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers.

Suddenly a man's voice spoke but it wasn't Han's. "Yes. The children were waiting for you both to come back."

Knowing the voice, theKing of Hearts quickly turned his head to see his father only a few feet away standing with Han. "Dad!" Domon exclaimed happily as he released Rain.

As father and son hugged, Rain smiled upon them with tears in her eyes. It was such a sight to see them together.

"Son," his father said very seriously, "I am so proud of you."

Domon didn't care how many times his father told him that. Those were words that every son wanted to hear from their father and it was quite evident by the expression of awe on Domon's face that he was very grateful. "Thank you."

Dr. Kasshu then gave Domon a proud smile as they released each other.

"Dad. I was going to find you tomorrow. It's just that earlier, Rain and I left so quickly and then headed here."

"Domon," Dr. Kasshu said smiling at his son. "I expected that you and Rain would go off alone together after what I heard and saw between the two of you just before you both destroyed the Dark Gundam. Your friend, Nastasha told me where I'd be able to find you."

Domon smiled so glad that his father was so understanding of why he and Rain had slipped away.

Rain happily watched them just before Dr. Kasshu turned to look at her. Though hesitant at first, she then began to walk towards the Kasshu men. Soon standing in front of them, she lowered her head in shame for a few seconds before she lifted it up again with tears now running down her face.

Domon felt for her and wanted to make her feel better, but before he could do or say anything, Dr. Kasshu spoke. "Rain, I do not blame you in anyway for what happened. Your friends and the Neo-Japan government have told me of the great team you and Domon are, and I know you had no idea of what was going to happen. If anything, I have to thank you for taking care of my son."

Though the shame would probably never be gone completely, Rain felt better after hearing Dr. Kasshu's kind words. In a soft voice, she said, "Thank you, Dr. Kasshu." With that, the two doctors hugged.

After their hug, Domon put his arm around Rain's shoulders, and she looked up into his loving eyes just before they heard the same giggling that they had heard earlier.

Han who had been watching the embraces then immediately headed into the boat saying to the two young children, "You two are suppose to be sleeping."

"Kids," Domon said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. He wondered if he and Rain would ever stop being spied on this night.

As memories ran through his mind, Dr. Kasshu said, "Domon, those children actually remind me of you and Rain when you were both small."

Even though it had been such a long time ago, Domon and Rain too remembered the fun they shared together as children. They had had so much in fact, that they were quite inseparable.

"Rain!" Ming's young voice suddenly called out from the inside of the boat. "Can you come tell us good-night?"

"Sure," Rain called back and then excused herself from the Kasshu men as she slipped from underneath Domon's arm.

Dr. Kasshu couldn't help but observe Domon watching the blue-eyed woman as she made her way into the boat. "Domon," he said reading his son's mind, "I'd have to agree that she has turned into an amazing woman."

"Yes, Dad. She really has," the King of Hearts said with yet another smile as he turned back to his father.

Dr. Kasshu then laid his hand over his son's right shoulder and said, "You have become quite a man as well."

Domon gave his father a somewhat embarrassed smile because of all the complements he was receiving.

"So, son. What are your future plans?"

Looking back to the inside of the boat where Rain was now, Domon said, "I'm not sure yet, but I do know that I'm holding on to her."

With a small laugh, Dr. Kasshu said, "I knew that. What I meant is that the Neo-Japan government still wants you to be their Gundam fighter for the 14th Gundam Fight."

Domon let out a breath and then thought for a few seconds before speaking. "If things do change and we don't have someone like Wong running everything and causing problems, I might consider it."

"I do know that the Neo-Japan government will compensate you well for winning the 13th Gundam Fight and for saving the earth."

Domon really didn't care about possessions. Right now he had his mind on the people in his life. He wanted his father, the Shuffle Alliance and friends and of course Rain, to be safe and happy. Suddenly however, his face looked as if something was wrong.

Dr. Kasshu tightened his grip on Domon's right shoulder and said, "What is it?"

The King of Heart's eyes drifted to the ground then back to his father's face as he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save Kyoji."

Now putting his other hand on Domon's other shoulder, Dr. Kasshu looked straight into his son's eyes and said, "I know you couldn't save him, and even though it saddens me deeply that we have lost both your mother and your brother, I know without a doubt that they are looking down on us. I believe that Master Asia is as well."

Domon felt tears coming to his eyes but blinked them away before they could grow and fall.

"I think for now you should concentrate on the woman in your life. Not every man finds someone that is as devoted to them as Rain is to you."

As his father's hands left his shoulders, Domon smiled just at the thought of her. "You're right, Dad. I am lucky to have her." Without even realizing it, he began to praise the sweet woman, which made Dr. Kasshu even more convinced that Domon was meant to always be with his childhood friend. "Dad, when I'm down, I swear that all she has to do is just touch me and somehow I feel better and stronger just knowing she's there. And she's stuck by me even in the beginning when she thought I was ignoring her, or I was just being plain...rude to her. She wouldn't give up on me even though I was quite messed up after losing you, mom and Kyoji. She really means more to me than I thought anyone could."

"I can see that," the doctor said so pleased to see his strong, stubborn son in love. "So what are your plans?"

Carefully, as if still thinking about it, he said, "I figured that out on our way back to the boat. I plan on asking her something...soon, because we both know we belong together."

"Young love," Dr. Kasshu said with a smile as if he was an expert.

"But it's real, Dad," Domon said seriously. "I didn't try to feel this way about her. It just happened, and the more I denied what I was feeling to myself, the more I knew I was falling for her. I know that must sound crazy."

"No it doesn't. I've been in love myself," his father said thinking of Domon's mother.

Domon instantly thought of his mother too knowing how lucky he had been to have been raised by such loving parents.

"You and Rain are very mature, young adults; possibly because of what you've been through. All that matters to me is that you two can find happiness with each other."

After putting the kids to bed, Rain came out of the boat to see the Kasshu men ending their conversation.

Upon seeing her, Domon smiled holding out his hand to her as he said, "Are the kids asleep yet?"

As she took Domon's hand, she said, "They're drifting off now."

"What about you two? You must be tired," Dr. Kasshu said watching them closely. "I've been told that you have both been staying here."

Suddenly feeling as if he was a teenager, Domon said, "We're not staying...together."

"Oh...then Rain's _not _staying here?" Dr. Kasshu asked in a deep voice while looking very serious.

Though innocent, Rain blushed as she said in a low voice, "Well...yes. I have been staying here with your son."

Dr. Kasshu knew he should be ashamed of himself for torturing the young couple this way, but he felt they all needed to loosen up after all that had happened. "Isn't that a bad example for Hoy and Ming?"

Just then Han walked out of the boat and said, "I tried to tell them that, but even after doing so I've often caught them smooching when Domon should have been training. In fact, I had to cover the children's eyes quite a few times."

Domon and Rain looked at each other feeling completely confused since they just had their first kiss _this _night. What was Han talking about? They each couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the older man.

Suddenly Han and Dr. Kasshu broke into laughter because of the puzzled looks on the couple's faces.

"We really had them speechless," Han said to the male doctor.

"Sorry, son," Dr. Kasshu said glad to have had a laugh. "It was quite funny to see the winner of the Gundam fight and his very intelligent, female companion, speechless."

Both Domon and Rain looked back at each other relieved that Han wasn't losing his mind.

"What brought that...joke on?" Domon asked of his father and Han.

Dr. Kasshu smiled yet again and said, "Actually, that was quite funny too. When I first showed up here asking about the both of you, all I had to say was Rain's name, and the kids let me know that Rain is yours, Domon."

Both Domon and Rain remembered the time that Chibodee had asked Rain out on a date and was too told by the kids that Rain was Domon's. The Neo-Japan team had looked very embarrassed, and Domon only said that his and Rain's relationship was complicated.

"You always did say Rain was yours," Dr. Kasshu said sounding more serious as he recalled the past.

"What?" Domon asked wanting to know what his father was talking about.

"Don't you remember?" Dr. Kasshu asked remembering very clearly of when Domon and Rain were very young. "Anytime another child tried to play with Rain, you'd scare them away saying she was yours."

Defending himself, Domon said very embarrassed, "Well...Rain and I got along very well and...three's a crowd."

Rain smiled fondly at her fighter and said, "Now I know why some of the other kids were scared to play with me."

Embarrassed, the King of Hearts said, "I think we should change the subject."

However, Han was on a roll. "I bet they were cute kids," he said with a big smile.

"Oh...yes they were," Dr. Kasshu said looking at the older man. "They were quite hyper and loud at times."

"Excuse me," Domon said looking at his father and Han while wishing they'd get back to the present. "As you can see, Rain and I have grown up."

"Yes," his father said giving him that proud smile once again just before becoming serious. "So you both have grown up. I may have to sleep between you two tonight."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_How close do you think Dr. Kasshu will be watching Domon and Rain? And what is this question Domon has for Rain?_

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	8. Control

_As always, I am very grateful for the reviews, so thanks._

**Chapter 8: Control**

Dr. Kasshu, Han, and the Neo-Japan team stood looking at each other in silence on Han's boat. Domon and Rain were in fact speechless after Dr. Kasshu had suggested that he should sleep between them. The young couple just stood there with their mouths open, with nothing coming out.

Shaking his head, Dr. Kasshu looked at his new friend and said, "Han. It sure is easy to make these two wordless."

"Well...Dad," Domon finally said managing to keep his voice calm, but feeling he had to explain something to his father. "Rain and I are adults who have slept in the same room, in separate beds, almost every night for a year now, and nothing happened."

However, Domon began to think of one of the times when they hadn't slept in separate beds, but that situation too had been innocent. The King of Hearts had thought about that time quite often actually, but never did he confront Rain about it. This time that had crossed his mind frequently happened back when Chibodee had challenged Domon to a Gundam fight. It had taken place in a hotel room that the Neo-Japan team was occupying in New York. Rain had been sitting on a chair on the side of Domon's bed taking care of him after he had received one of Chibodee's punches in the boxing ring. Domon recalled Rain catching him off guard when she had popped a pill into his mouth right when he was in the middle of complaining. She had always managed to take care of him whether he liked it or not. He'd never forget the scene when he had later woken up on his own without an alarm clock. It was like that when there was a Gundam fight to compete in. Like clockwork, his body just automatically sprung to life at the right time knowing he had a fight. However, the fight had suddenly left his mind when he felt something resting on the right side of his chest. His eyes soon focused on Rain who was still sitting in the chair, but now sleeping with her left hand resting comfortably on him; her head down on the bed. Evidently she had stayed close to him the whole time he had been asleep. Without moving, he began to study her face, which was turned towards his resting on her right arm on the bed. Her beautiful, blue eyes were hidden under their lids as she gently breathed through her small, perfect, pink lips. He wondered what had made her stay so close to him this long, and if she knew that her hand was on him; almost as if he was her possession. For a few minutes he just watched her, taking in the light, weight feeling of her small hand on him. Remembering the fight, he had soon found himself gently removing her hand from his chest and placing it on the bed. Moving very slowly, he was careful to get off the bed without waking her.

"Domon...Domon," Dr. Kasshu repeated trying to get his son's attention. "My son. Where are you?"

Finally hearing his father, Domon took Rain's hand in his, and said very seriously, "I'm sorry, Dad. But I don't want Rain out of my sight." Though Domon had always respected his father, even when he was very young, he was a man now and wasn't going to be treated as a child.

"After all that you have been through, if I were you I wouldn't want her out of my sight either," Dr. Kasshu said not wanting Domon to think any differently.

Rain looked from one man to the other to see that they understood each other. And even though she was a woman who could take care of herself, she was glad that Domon insisted that she be close to him.

Already having his own plans, Dr. Kasshu said, "Actually, I have decided that if I do sleep, it will be in my hotel room. But after being in a cryogenic state for so long, I don't plan to sleep for awhile."

"You have a hotel room?" Domon asked as if disappointed.

Han cut in and said, "Your father knows that he is welcome to stay here."

"I have a room, complements of the Neo-Japan government," Dr. Kasshu said with a grin as if he was a celebrity. "However, I just want to roam Neo-Hong Kong for awhile and take in the air now that I'm not in a frozen state."

"It's so late, Dad," Domon said as if worried about his father.

Dr. Kasshu smiled and said, "You sound like the parent, Domon. Now, I shall be on my way. I'm sure after what you and Rain have been through that you must both be exhausted." With that, Dr. Kasshu thanked Han and then turned to leave the boat.

"Wait, Dad," Domon said as he released Rain's hand, and laid his hand on his father's shoulder. "When will I see you again?"

Dr. Kasshu turned around and nodded his head to an area a little further away from Rain and Han. The two Kasshu men walked over to it for privacy and the doctor said, "Don't worry son. After you ask Rain that...question that you said you have for her, and you two figure out where you want to be, I will follow behind. You're all I have left, and I don't plan on losing you. But for now, I just have some thinking to do...by myself."

"Okay, Dad," Domon said understanding. He knew his father was still in great pain over losing his wife and oldest son. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I suspect that you will," his father said knowing they'd stay in close touch.

"Are you sure you won't stay here tonight?" Domon asked wanting his father to know that Han had sincerely meant the invitation.

"Thank you, son. But I'm sure. I want to go for a very long walk," the doctor said as if it was the cure he needed. "Sleep is the last thing on my mind."

A small part of Domon hurt as he watched his father leave with much sadness to think about. Turning around, the sight of Rain with such concern in her beautiful eyes had been enough to make Domon feel better. He walked over to her and stopped very close in front of her. "Where's Han?" he asked looking around before his eyes fell back on Rain's.

"He said he wanted to leave us alone," she said as the water could be heard brushing against the boat.

"Oh," Domon only replied, glad that Han was kind enough to give them some privacy.

Concerned for Domon after seeing him and his father in such a deep conversation, Rain asked in a soft voice, "Are you okay, Domon?"

The King ofHearts stared down into her concerned eyes knowing that she was once again worried about _him_. Wanting her to know that he was there for her too, he answered her question with a question. "Rain. Are _you _okay?"

Instantly knowing that he meant that he was worried for her over the loss of her father, Rain bit her lip and turned her face away.

Domon then gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him to hold her and comfort her. He recalled how miserable he was when he had found out that his family was gone just before he was forced to become a Gundam fighter. It had to be similar to how she was feeling now since her family; her father, was gone. Domon continued to hold her in his arms in silence; wanting to protect her from the pain. Though he couldn't hear her crying, he felt her tremble as she silently let out some of the ache in her heart. When Domon felt the shaking from her crying stop, he just continued to hold her for a long while wanting to smother her with his love. He knew his love was just as strong, if not more, than the love that he had been feeling from her. Finally breaking the long silence, he said in a soft voice, "Rain. Remember when I fought Schwartz/Kyoji? Just after you came back to the Neo-Japan team...to me, he told me that I was no longer alone...because of you. I'm telling you now.You will never be alone because you will _always _have me." Loyal wasn't a strong enough word to describe Domon Kasshu when it came to the things or people he loved.

Rain gasped at his words of love and hugged Domon tightly to her as if afraid that he might disappear. Even though her heart hurt for her father and what he had done, it was also filled with so much love for the man holding her now. This man who had seemed so distant at times, had actually always been there watching over her.

"Domon," Rain said lifting her head from his shoulder to look deeply into his eyes, "You're all I need."

Domon stared into her eyes; the biggest, bluest, honest eyes he had ever known. He had to wonder what made him the lucky man to receive _her _love. He could feel it just by looking at her, and then felt himself wanting more.

Feeling it too, Rain knew he was truly the king of _her _heart. Lifting her hand, she gently ran it through his hair and began to caress the back of his neck.

The King of Hearts felt his heart start to race and his eyes grow heavy from her touch, and he thought he'd melt when her other hand slid into his hair as well and began to pull his face down to hers. His eyes closed just before her lips touched his; bringing his mouth to life once again as he began to move it over hers very tenderly. His hands began to caress Rain's small back by slowly moving beneath her jacket. Domon's cloak gently blew around them as their heads soon slowly tilted in opposite directions to deepen their kiss. Unintentionally, a low sigh escaped each of them as they began to experience the same delightful feeling they had felt with each other earlier when they had been locked in a kiss.

Rain knew she may have initiated this kiss, but Domon had taken over making her feel a strong passion from inside of herself that seemed to be beyond her control. She practically forgot that she was suppose to be standing on her own when he leaned into the kiss more and pulled her body even closer to his; almost feeling as if he was holding her up. Chills ran up and down her spine at the thought that he was actually hers; that they would only kiss _each other _this way.

Domon himself was amazed by their new closeness, and he wasn't embarrassed that Rain must have known that she was the first one he had ever kissed. Quite frankly he had to wonder how people could go around just kissing anyone this way. To him it seemed so personal. Now that he had only done this loving act with someone he was so utterly in love with, he couldn't imagine it any other way and didn't want to.

Minutes and minutes later, they were still in each other's arms as Domon made a path of small kisses to Rain's ear. In a hoarse voice he whispered, "Rain, I want it to always be this way with us."

"Oh, Domon...so do I," she said fairly breathless as she continued to enjoy the feeling of his lips now giving her kisses behind her ear. She uncontrollably smiled as she whispered, "If you keep kissing me this way, I may never let you stop."

Suddenly realizing how out of control things were getting and too remembering where they were, Domon forced himself to let go of her and to gently pull himself out of her arms.

With confusion in her eyes, Rain watched Domon as he backed a few feet away from her. "Domon. What's wrong?" she asked seeing his serious face and his chest moving up and down from his heavy breathing. Without even realizing it, she began to fan herself with her hand since her temperature had risen as well.

That old, cocky grin appeared on Domon's face as he folded his arms not saying a thing while watching her fanning hand.

Rain smiled somewhat embarrassed when she realized that she had been trying to cool herself off from their actions. However, it didn't stop her from moving towards Domon again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't come any closer," the King of Hearts said in a serious voice.

Rain stopped and folded her arms as well as she continued to smile and lift a questioning eyebrow at him.

Not wanting to tell her how much he had felt his body wanting hers, Domon turned the tables on her. He forced himself to look even more serious as he said, "I'm afraid you might...take advantage of me."

Rain almost burst out laughing at his line, but then realized though the line had been a joke, he was trying to be a gentleman. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel...uncomfortable," she said forcing herself not to laugh since she knew that he had been enjoying their kisses very much.

"Well...this is our first date, you know," he said with a smile as if she was the only one who needed to be reminded.

"Oh...I suppose you're right," she said agreeing. However, she wanted him to know that she didn't think of this as a typical first date because she would never kiss like they had been kissing on a _first _date. "Who cares that we have put our lives on the line for each other in the past and been with each other almost everyday this past year."

"Let's not forget that we've known each other our whole lives," he said as a matter of fact while feeling himself being drawn to her once again.

After being reminded of their childhood, Rain asked with a look of disbelief on her face, "Did you really scare the other kids away from playing with me when we were little?"

"Damn right," Domon said at first sounding very defensive, but he soon couldn't help but smile again as if knowing he had been a very bad, little boy. "I didn't like those kids. Besides I thought the two of us had enough fun with just each other." Unfolding his arms and sticking his hands into his pockets, he almost sounded embarrassed as he said, "After that last kiss, I'm pretty sure that we only need each other to have fun. That's why I should probably go take a cold shower now before it gets out of hand."

Rain knew that he was right and blushed at his admittance of needing to control his desire for her. He was trying to respect her, and she loved him even more for that.

"Really Rain," he said seriously as he moved to stand closer to her. "Before we can...express our love for each other in a different way, I have to ask you something. But, I can't ask you tonight because there are things that have to be taken care of first."

"I understand," she said knowing him enough to not to push him to ask her this question now. Her heart began to beat fast because she had a good idea of what his question was going to be. After all, this night had been very emotional, and they had said more than a few times that they would always be together. "Domon. I just want to be near you tonight."

"I know the feeling," he said as he took her hand. Right now it was physically impossible for him to leave her side. In silence he led her over to the end of the boat. Sitting down, he leaned against the inside of the boat and gently pulled her down to sit next to him. "Let's just stay out here together for awhile," he said putting his arm around her.

"I'd like that," Rain said softly as she leaned into him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_What will the kids find the next morning? _

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	9. Close to You

**Chapter 9: Close to You**

The water continued to smack up against Han's boat as the Neo-Japan team sat cuddled together for quite awhile under the star filled sky. Domon sat with his right arm securely around Rain while her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Their once hidden, but now revealed, strong love for each other had caused them to be quite irresistible to one another. However, they chose to slow down their growing passion just a bit. For these new, tender moments between them were precious.

Wanting to hold Domon, Rain shifted her body more towards his so she could wrap her right arm around his waist.

More than willing to feel more of her against him, Domon's arm tightened around her, and he wrapped his other arm around her as well; pressing her to him.

Feeling so very content, Rain let her eyes close. After experiencing the stress of being in the Dark Gundam, the loss of her father, and letting her feelings for Domon run wild, she felt almost exhausted. Now feeling so safe in his arms, her fatigue began to take over, and she fell fast asleep within seconds.

Soon hearing and feeling Rain's slow and easy breathing, the King of Hearts knew he was holding a sleeping beauty, and he wished he could stay holding her like he was through out the rest of the night. Remembering the trusting look in her eyes earlier it seemed almost a mystery to him of why someone who seemed as flawless as she would want a fighter like him. But he knew down deep that they were the perfect match just like they had been when they were children. In fact, for the first time in his adult life, he at last didn't feel _stuck _with his life, but now grateful for it. After all of the sorrow and pain he had experienced, he finally realized that he wasn't meant to be miserable. Rain truly made him happy and made him feel loved, and he intended to make her feel the same way.

Feeling the night air around them getting a little cooler, Domon looked to the door of the boat knowing that he should get woman in his arms inside. A smile played upon his lips as he remembered the first time that he had taken her to the boat to meet Han, Hoy and Ming.

**Flashback to meeting Han, Ming and Hoy:**

It was a beautiful, sunny day as Domon Kasshu walked a few feet in front of his partner down a busy street. He had just told her for the second time that he was not going to stay in the hotel that she had chosen in Neo-Hong Kong for the 13th Gundam Tournament.

Rain couldn't figure out what his problem was and becoming very aggravated with him, a part of her was tempted to grab him and start pounding her fist on him. Luckily her rational side had stopped her from doing so even though she was convinced that there was nothing wrong with the hotel she had chosen. Remaining quiet she just continued to follow behind the stubborn fighter since she had agreed to see where he wanted to stay.

Even though the King of Hearts pretended like what she would think wouldn't make a difference, he secretly hoped that she would like the boat and his new friends.

Once to Han's boat, Rain recognized it to be the one that Domon had shown up on to get to his first match of the tournament, which was against Zeus Gundam. Her thoughts were soon broken by two small voices screaming Domon's name over and over.

With a smile, Domon easily jumped from the dock and onto the boat, and immediately two small children ran over to him. Still on the dock, Rain truly enjoyed watching him as he looked down at the little boy and girl with a loving smile on his face. She wished the other Shuffles could see the King of Hearts as he placed his hands on their heads and told them a very friendly hello.

In a very welcoming voice, Han held out his hand to Rain and said, "You're welcome to come aboard too young lady."

Rain was surprised that she had even been noticed since Domon had so much attention. "Uh...thank you," she said with a shy smile. She then took Han's hand and let him help her aboard.

Domon still had his hands on the children when he looked up to see Rain being assisted onto the boat. He was secretly glad that she didn't seem to mind Han's invitation and noticed that she in fact seemed delighted. Domon then wondered what the children were going to think of her.

Han decided to introduce himself and Domon's two small friends to Rain. In a pleasant voice the older man said, "I'm Han and the two little ones are Hoy and Ming. As you can see they are very fond of your friend, Domon."

"Yes," Rain said smiling as she placed her hands together thinking that the kids were so cute and quite smitten with the King of Hearts. It was obvious that he felt the same way about them as well. "It's so very nice to meet you all," Rain said loving the scene.

"Domon," Hoy said looking up at the fighter. "Who's she?"

Glancing at the young boy then back up at Rain, Domon said with a cocky smile, "Her name's Rain. She's my...partner." He wasn't about to admit that since their recent time in the Guyana Highlands that he thought of Rain as more than just his partner.

Partner hadn't been a good enough answer for the young, suspicious Ming. With a smile, she asked, "Domon. Is she yours?"

The King of Hearts had been totally caught off guard by the question and as if scared, he hesitantly asked, "Mine?"

Rain immediately started to blush; surprised that the child seemed to be a hopeless romantic even at her young age.

Ming proceeded in trying to get an answer on just who Rain was to Domon. "Domon, she's so pretty," the young girl said seeing the very attractive rare color, blue eyes possessed by Domon's female companion. And just when hethought he couldn't get any more embarrassed, the little girl then asked, "Domon. Don't you think Rain's pretty?"

Domon's face turned red as his eyes widened. The only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Uh..."

Han couldn't help but notice Rain's blushing face as well, and instantly he knew there was something between the Neo-Japan team whether they were going to admit it or not. Being wise from age, he also knew that sometimes special relationships just took time getting off the ground. "Ming, Hoy. Come say hello to Ms. Rain."

The kids both released Domon and ran over to their new guest. Looking down at the two children, Rain said in a friendly voice, "You can just call me, Rain."

As Domon watched the kids greet her, Han moved over to him and said, "Looks aren't everything. Tell me something about the young lady."

Domon didn't quite know what to say. He hadn't spoken about Rain to anyone before and was still having a rough time admitting just what he thought about her to himself. As Domon's eyes moved from Han to Rain, he said, "Rain's a...decent person."

"Decent?" Han asked with a smile; surprised at the adjective Domon had chosen to use. "Well...if she's as sweet as she is beautiful, you've got something special."

Domon didn't say anything as he watched Hoy and Ming start to drag Rain into the boat.

Later that night, Rain stayed for dinner and Domon watched as the kids talked her ear off. They had definitely taken a liking to his mechanic. They asked her all sorts of questions such as what was her age, what was it like being a doctor, and what was it like being partners with Domon.

Rain had thought a few seconds before answering the last question, then finally she said that it was nice being Domon's partner.

Domon then actually felt badly for the times that he had been rude to her, because he knew that she hadn't thought of working with him nice at those times.

After dinner, Han insisted that Rain stay on the boat since Domon would be staying with them while in Neo-Hong Kong. Not saying a word, she looked at Domon as if trying to read his expression; as if tyring to see if hereallywanted her to stay or not. But his face was blank while he said nothing at all, and she soon guessed that he wanted her to go back to the hotel.

Ming decided to help the confused looking doctor by saying, "Rain, Domon must have brought you here because he wants you to stay with him."

Again Domon felt caught off guard, but he managed to keep a straight face and remained silent.

Rain actually felt badly for him because she knew he didn't like being embarrassed.

However, to her surprise, he said in a very low voice, "Stay." He wasn't sure why he wanted her to stay, but he knew without a doubt that he did.

Turning to look at the kids, Rain smiled as if they would be her reason to stay. "I'd like to stay here," she said leaving Domon to wonder if he had anything to do with her wanting to.

The children became very excited while Han smiled; happy for the company.

"Then it's settled," Domon said not about to let Rain change her mind. "We'll both stay here."

"Yes," Rain said looking back at him with a smile on her face. "It does feel right here."

Domon couldn't help but let himself smile back at Rain. As children they had enjoyed hanging around a dock not far from where they had lived. Some of the boats had been fascinating, and Han's boat was bringing back some good memories.

**End of Flashback**

Domon glanced down at Rain who was still asleep in his arms, and then he kissed the top of her head softly; not wanting to wake her. She needed her rest, and he was pleased that she felt so comfortable with him to fall asleep within his embrace. Noticing that the night air felt even chillier than before, Domon began to tighten his grip on her and soon stood up with her in his strong arms. "We have to get in," he whispered though he knew she didn't hear him.

The King of Hearts carried his queen across the boat and over to the small door that led down to the bottom of the boat where they had been staying. With his foot he managed to kick the small door open, then carefully walked down the very narrow steps that led down below. Though where he entered looked quite like a basement since there were boxes stacked, and the room was filled with things that probably hadn't been used in a long time, the Neo-Japan team had felt very at home in there.

There was a small lamp giving the room just enough light so that Domon could see as he carried the precious woman in his arms to her bed; or rather to a pile of blankets and a pillow she had been using. They had both slept in this room since their stay in Neo-Hong Kong, but his blankets and pillow were clear on the other side of the room away from hers.

Domon gently laid Rain down on her blankets and pillow causing her arms to slip from around him and down by her sides. Not really wanting to, he gently slid his arms from beneath her and stood up. He then just stood over her watching her as he remembered the times when he had watched her before from across this room. There had been more than a few times that he had wished she was his, and other times when he tried figure out just what was going on between them. Interrupting his thoughts, Rain started to speak. With her eyes remaining closed and with much fear in her voice, she exclaimed, "Domon, Domon...Please don't let the Dark Gundam take me!"

The King of Hearts was ready to protect Rain even from her dreams as he knelt down by her and put both of his hands on her face and said, "Rain, wake up. You're having a nightmare." In a determined voice to let her know that she was safe and sound, he said, "You're free of the Dark Gundam, Rain."

"Domon!" she called out again sounding almost frantic. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and he forced her to look into his to see that he was there, and that it had only been a dream. Staring into his caring eyes, Rain began to breathe easier as she realized where she was and that her fighter was there watching over her. Relieved, she threw her arms around him and pulled him down on to her.

Domon had to marvel at where she had got such a strong strength since she had literally pulled him off his feet. Wanting to make sure that she was okay, he lifted his face from where it had landed in her pillow to look into her eyes as he said, "Rain, I'll always protect you."

Feeling blessed, she shook her head in acceptance of what he said and then whispered, "Can you just hold me till I fall asleep?"

Her shaky voice gave away how scared she still was, so he whispered, "Yes. I will lay by you till you fall asleep. Remember, you're not alone, Rain."

Rain then lifted her hand and let her trembling fingers outline his face as she again felt so thankful for him. She knew that she was so lucky to be the one to receive the King of Heart's love; a love that many had thought wasn't possible.

Though Domon considered Rain to be a strong woman, he knew being sucked into the Dark Gundam for its life force would surely terrify anyone. Because of this, he moved to lie on his side beside her, and then put his head on her pillow with hers. Wanting to see him, she ever so slowly rolled from her back and on to her side to face him. He then lifted his hand and began to brush her hair out of her face as he softly whispered, "Go to sleep, Rain. You need rest after all that you have been through."

The beautiful female didn't say anything as she looked into Domon's eyes seeing the loving concern there. She remembered the times she had been the one telling him that he needed to rest and now here he was giving her her own advice. Unlike how he had been, she took the advice as her eyes started to blink as if her lids were getting too heavy to keep open. She also knew that he would more than likely fall asleep and get the rest his body needed if she did. She had often wondered how he didn't collapse after a Gundam fight.

Domon stayed by her side watching her; planning to go sleep across the room from her as soon as he knew that she was in a deep enough sleep. Staring at her, he also knew without a doubt, that he could never love a woman more than he loved her. She had taken care of him, trusted him, and truly loved him. Eventually his eyelids began to feel heavy and each time they closed he forced them back open; each time planning to get up. The last time his eyes shut, he dreamt that he had actually gotten up and gone to his blankets and pillow. He hadn't a clue that he was really still next to Rain; his hand in her hair, and her hands having quite a hold on the front of his shirt.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning, Han was up making breakfast when Hoy and Ming insisted on going below to wake up the Neo-Japan team like they had done so many times before.

"No. Let them sleep," Han said grabbing them by the back of their shirts. "They have been through a lot, and it wouldn't surprise me it they slept till noon."

Both Hoy and Ming looked sad that they couldn't wake Domon and Rain. Rain was quite pleasant to wake up and it was just plain fun to wake Domon. Sometimes he'd pretend like he was still sleeping though he was awake and the children would laugh as they pulled his lifeless body from the blankets. Rain would watch; loving the playful side of Domon that came out around the two children.

"Alright," Ming said sadly. "We'll let them sleep."

"Very good," Han said glad that Ming and Hoy did listen quite well most of the time.

Han's prediction had been correct when it came to when the Neo-Japan team would rise. It was almost noon when Domon was coming out of a pleasant dream of holding Rain very close to him through out the night. Suddenly, he became confused because he still felt the female's soft body against his as he completely woke up. Opening his eyes, he didn't understand why he was still lying with her because he vividly remembered leaving her side when he knew she was in a deep sleep. It then dawned on him that he had dreamt that he had left her and that holding her through out the night hadn't been a dream. It wasn't that he minded holding her at all, but he hated to think what Han would think if Ming and Hoy found them this way. They must have appeared quite cozy together since Rain's face was nestled in Domon's neck and their arms were holding each other quite possessively. Even their legs were tangled together. To make himself feel better about Ming and Hoy possibly seeing them, Domon told himself that at least he and Rain were fully dressed and that the kids minds were too innocent to think anything else had happened between them besides sleep. With a smile on his face, he knew it was the best sleep he had had in a long time.

Before he could continue to enjoy the warmth coming from Rain's body since it was so very close to his, he heard the door open and Chibodee's voice saying, "Relax, Han. Neo-Japan won't mind if I wake him up."

There hadn't been enough time for Domon to move when Chibodee walked in and spotted them. With much pleasure in his voice, the boxer said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The King of Hearts lifted his head to see the owner of possibly the dirtiest mind grinning at him. Luckily the kids and Han weren't with him.

"You know, Japan. You should try taking your clothes off next time," Chibodee said with an even bigger grin on his face. "You really do need some serious advice when it comes to women."

"Shut up," Domon said not wanting any advice from Chiobdee. Domon knew that if he hadn't been tangled up with Rain at the moment, he would have gotten up and literally thrown Chibodee out of the room.

Hearing Domon's voice, Rain awakened. Opening her eyes and lifting her head from him, she whispered, "Shut up?"

Domon looked down at his awakened beauty and put his hand on her face and gave her a smile. Feeling badly for telling her to shut up in the past, he was quick to say, "Rain, I wasn't telling _you _to shut up."

Rain blinked her eyes in confusion as she wondered whom Domon had been speaking to.

"Unfortunately we have company," he said turning his head to look at Chibodee who still had the nerve to smile at them.

Rain finally saw the boxer and then noticed that her dress had moved up an inch or two during the night. She quickly pushed it down and then thought she heard someone else coming down into the room. As if hiding, she laid her head back down on Domon.

A very proper and respectful voice was heard saying, "Oh...Chibodee is down here? Thank you, Han." George soon entered the basement like room. However, unlike Chibodee, George blushed and turned away when he saw Domon and Rain lying down together. "Oh my. I am ever so sorry."

"Get a grip, George," Chibodee said like it was completely normal to walk in on two people who really wanted their privacy. "Nothing's going on. I think they're over dressed if you ask me."

George once again wondered why he associated with Chibodee just before he said, "Chidodee. At least turn around and let them get up."

"Thank you, George," Domon said glad that the knight was the complete opposite of the Neo-American fighter.

"Domon," Rain said sounding as if she was struggling.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking back down at her, but she didn't lift her head to look back at him.

"My ear ring is stuck to your jacket. Just don't move so I can try to get loose," she said removing her arm from around him so she could try to free her ear from him. Unfortunately she was having a problem freeing herself when even more footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Who's coming down now? Talk about invading people's privacy. Should Domon take any advice on women from Chibodee? Will George stop blushing?_

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	10. Intruders

**Chapter 10: Intruders**

While Rain's head was pretty much trapped up against Domon's chest because of her ear ring being hooked on to his jacket, Chibodee watched with a huge grin on his face. The boxer continued to stare at the couple as he stood there with an embarrassed George; the two men not serving as any help at all to the Neo-Japan team.

If not for the footsteps being heard coming down the narrow steps and the two fighters staring at them, Rain would have relaxed and enjoyed feeling Domon's breathing. However, she continued to struggle as she tried to free herself from the jacket. Unfortunately because she couldn't see what she was doing, the quest seemed impossible. She soon tried to unhook the piece of jewelry from her ear instead of the jacket but that too failed. Suddenly a sweet caress calmed her when she felt Domon's hand start to gently move slowly up and down her back as if to tell her to relax. Whether they liked it or not, the new visitors would soon be in the room, and Domon wasn't about to stress Rain out over it since she had been through enough already. Who ever else was coming would just have to see them _stuck _together, because Domon surely wasn't just going to pull away from Rain and possibly hurt her in the process. He instead tried to calm her down with his caress as he said to the knight, "George. Please make sure that Ming and Hoy do not come down here."

"Oh yes. I must agree with you," George said moving to the narrow steps to stop the children from entering. However, the footsteps heard coming down belonged to Argo and Nastasha. Luckily, George saw no one behind them but he persisted up the steps to tell Han to keep the children from coming down.

Both Argo and Nastasha moved to stand next to an amused Chibodee, and they managed to keep straight faces when they saw the Neo-Japan team tangled together. While folding her arms, Nastasha took note of how Domon's hand moved up and down Rain's back while he leaned his head closer to his partner's as if he was telling her something.

Relieved that it wasn't Ming and Hoy, Domon whispered to the blue eyed female, "It's Nastasha and Argo."

The Russian woman continued to watch the Neo-Japan team and wondered why Domon Kasshu seemed to be smashing his partner's face into his chest. In her most serious voice, Nastasha said, "Domon Kasshu. What the hell are you doing?"

After letting out a laugh, Chibodee said, "It sure does look like we're interrupting something, but on the other hand they do have their clothes on."

Domon looked at Chibodee as did Argo and Nastasha, and they all said to the Neo-American fighter at the same time, "Shut up!"

Soon entering the room once again, the knight said, "What did our friend Chibodee say now?"

More worried about somthing else, Domon asked, "Where are the kids?"

In a voice that sounded as if everything was under control, George said, "I did not have to tell Han to keep the kids from coming down because he left saying that he was taking the two out for the day."

Chibodee then slapped his hands together making one loud clappng sound before he said, "Ooh, Domon. Looks like if we leave, you and the lady can get busy."

Domon began to blush, and he knew that if he would have been able to get up, he would have ended up strangling Chibodee.

While shaking his head, George looked at the boxer as if it was useless to say anything. Chibodee's mind had often been in the gutter.

Nastasha was busy actually smiling at Argo as they both recalled the kissing that they had done with each other the night before.

"Damn," Chibodee said; his eyes wide as he watched Nastasha. "Are you smiling?"

"Chibodee Crocket," she said becoming serious once again. "The Shuffle Alliance will be missing a member soon if you don't remain quiet." Changing the subject she then said, "Someone please tell me what Rain and Domon are doing." The Neo-American fighter was about to speak, but Nastasha was quick to say, "Anyone but you, Chibodee."

Feeling quite frustrated with his uninvited guest, Domon said, "Rain's ear ring is stuck to my jacket."

Many more footsteps were soon heard entering the room. Upon hearing them, Rain whispered nervously against the King of Hearts, "Domon. Who's that now?"

Turning his head to see, Domon then lowered it back down and sounded quite annoyed as he whispered to his partner, "It's Chibodee's crew and believe it or not, Miss Marie Louise."

"I give up," Rain said frustrated herself as she stopped struggling to free herself and wondered what all of these people were doing in her and Domon's space.

"Miss Marie Louise!" George exclaimed while walking over to her; tempted to hide her eyes from seeing Domon and Rain's position.

However, the princess had already seen them, and smiled as she said, "Oh, George. That should be us."

Within seconds, the Knight became totally embarrassed and speechless.

Chibodee noticed and becoming even more amused with the situation, he said, "It looks like it's not just Domon who needs advice on women, but George too."

"I don't know," Shirley said smiling as she checked out the Neo-Japan team. "Domon must be doing something right because Rain looks quite comfortable with him."

Even though Rain could never feel uncomfortable being so close to Domon, she mumbled into his chest, "I'm stuck."

Making eyes at his crew, Chibodee said, "At least they're stuck in a comfy position."

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Nastasha said, "Oh...put a sock in it, Chibodee."

"I'll help Rain," Miss Marie Louise said moving away from George.

"No! Miss Marie Louise! You should not get that close to them!" George exclaimed as if she would be damaged for life if she saw two people locked in an embrace.

Smiling and loving her Knight's shyness, she said, "George. I do know the things that happen between a man and a woman who are in love."

"Miss Marie Louise!" George exclaimed once again as his face flushed.

Not being able to stop himself from putting in his two cents, Chibodee said, "George. Should Miss Marie Louise explain those things to you, or better yet show you?"

The knight's blushing quickly turned to anger, and he was about to pounce on Chibodee till Sai Saici came down the stairs drawing the attention to himself. "What's up guys?" Sai asked, and then he too soon found his attention on Domon and Rain. "Bro! Sis!" he exclaimed while his eyes appeared as if they would pop out of his head. "Talk about you two not putting the brakes on!"

Domon didn't bother to say anything because he was too busy hoping that the boat wouldn't sink from the weight of all the people on it at the present time.

Miss Marie Louise's smile only got bigger when she stepped right next to the Neo-Japan team to free Rain.

"George," Sai Saici said smiling. "Is Miss Marie Louise trying to see the action up close?"

Argo had to grab the knight's arm to keep him from attacking the youngest fighter, while Nastasha explained the ear ring situation.

Being the helpless romantic that she was, Miss Marie Louise got lost in the appearance of Domon and Rain embracing each other. She like the others had known for a long time that the Neo-Japan team loved each other, and she couldn't help but imagine George one day admitting his love for her as well. In pure bliss, she stood over Domon and Rain and happily took note of every detail of how they were holding each other. There wasn't an inch of space between their bodies, and Rain looked quite comfortable snuggled up against her partner with her hand on his shoulder, while Domon looked the part of her protector with his arm around her waist and his leg draped over hers.

Looking up as he held Rain, Domon noticed the dreamy look on Miss Marie Louise's face as she stared back wearing a smile. Forcing himself to stay patient, he asked in a friendly voice, "Can you help Rain?"

"Oh...I'm sorry," Miss Marie Louise said though not really embarrassed, but rather in la la land as she leaned and then gently forced her hand between Rain's head and Domon's chest.

Finally, the ear ring had been carefully freed from Domon's jacket, and Rain then lifted her head and said thank you. But Miss Marie Louise didn't say anything as she continued to smile and then started to take very slow steps towards George. This seemed to make the knight quite nervous as he started to slowly walk backwards away from her.

Rain and Domon began to sit up, and as they looked at each other, they smiled affectionately remembering the night before. "Slept well?" he asked with that cocky smile of his.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she said with a wink.

They then both stood up and stretched and soon Domon's arm was around Rain again.

Suddenly a loud thump got everyone's attention.

George's eyes widened, and he didn't know what was coming over Miss Marie Louise as she put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wall of the boat making that loud thump noise. Before he could stop the blonde haired girl, her lips were on his, and he knew that they weren't coming off anytime soon. Surprising everyone and even himself, George closed his eyes and gave in to the female's demands.

Sai Saici's eyes became huge as he laughed and said, "Looks like they don't need a Ferris wheel to put them in the mood."

Nastasha smiled mischievously at Argo and said, "Neither did we."

Domon felt like there was some kind of circus act going on in his and Rain's room. Sai Saici was laughing loudly with Chibodee and his crew. Argo and Nastasha looked about ready to lip lock with each other. And of all people; in front of everyone, George was enjoying a passionate kiss with Miss Marie Louise. The King of Hearts turned to look at the sweet and now shocked female at his side and said, "I think I need to stop this."

"Yes. Before the boat sinks," Rain said looking amazed at how many people had actually fit into the small room.

Domon smiled since he had thought the same thing not long ago. "Well...I think I need to break this up about right now, so hold yours ears," he warned Rain. He then screamed, "What are all of you people doing here!"

The laughter stopped immediately and so did George and Miss. Marie Louise's kiss, which left the knight looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh," Chibodee said remembering something as he looked at Domon. "I was suppose to tell you when I got here that everyone was coming by."

"And...," Domon said wondering why.

"We're going to have a small celebration," the boxer said very happily.

"What?" Domon and Rain asked at the same time with confusion on their faces.

Chibodee began to explain what he was talking about. "We all ran into each other last night and decided that we weren't leaving Neo-Hong Kong till we had a celebration."

"Yes," George said not as flushed anymore, but appearing rather quite happy. "People are very appreciative of what we have done, and I think we deserve a type of celebration."

In her serious voice, Nastashaeven said, "Yes. Even your father agrees, Domon."

"What?" the King of Hearts asked surprised. "Did you see my father last night?"

"Yes," Argo said with sympathy in his voice as he recalled how sad Dr. Kasshu had looked.

Domon looked very worried as he asked, "How did he seem?"

Knowing how very concerned Domon was for his father, Argo said, "Give him time, Domon. He's still processing what happened, but luckily he has you to help him through it."

"Yes," George said nodding in agreement. "Domon, I do believe that you and Rain are giving him a reason to live."

Noticing the sad expression on Rain's face, Bunny walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay, Rain?"

Rain didn't want to cry so all she could do was smile to stop herself as Bunny then reached to hug her. Domon watched feeling helpless as Rain hugged the girl back.

"I'm feeling so many different things at one time," Rain said backing out of Bunny's arms as everyone on the boat listened. "I'm so upset over losing my father, but then I'm glad to have all of you guys as friends and to especially know Domon's feelings for me," she said wiping her eyes as if tears had started to form.

All of the friends smiled because it was quite special how as people of different nations, they all had bonded together and would continue to stand up for each other at serious times. Plus, witnessing Domon's confession to Rain had been touching for each of them. It was just a shame that Rain had to deal with her father's death at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Rain took time to look at each of her friends just before she said, "When I was in the Dark Gundam, I truly thought that I didn't deserve to be freed from that horrible monster because of what my father had done. But then, Domon sprung his beautiful speech on me letting me know that my father took full blame for his actions." With much emotion, Rain looked lovingly at her partner and said, "Domon's beautiful words of not blaming me, but wanting me, saved me and made me see that we do in fact have a right to be happy...with each other."

The Neo-Japan team became locked in a stare as their friends finally decided to leave the two alone. The last one to sneak out of the room was Chibodee, and he whispered just before disappearing, "Uh...we'll be waiting outside for ya."

The couple paid no attention to him as they stood in front of each other recalling when Rain had come out of the Dark Gundam.

With a shy smile, Domon suddenly said, "If you wouldn't have come out of the Dark Gundam, I think I would have jumped on it and started beating on it until you did."

Rain laughed lightly knowing that he more than anyone had the temper to do so. "When you yelled that you wanted me and then screamed my name, I knew that you truly loved me. I was so…thrilled," she admitted with tears filling her eyes.

Domon grinned at the thought of her actually once yearning to hear _him _express his love for her as he wiped the tears from her eyes with the tip of his fingers. "I know I told you that the morning of the finals was when I really wanted to tell you that I love you, but there were many times before that as well that I knew I loved you."

Rain smiled thinking of their time in the Guyana Highlands.

As if reading her mind, he said, "Even before our time in the Guyana Highlands, I knew I loved you, Rain; maybe just not how much."

"What?" the sweet female asked surprised as she remembered how impolite he had been especially before their time in the Guyana Highlands.

"Actually, I don't remember when I didn't have a...thing for you," he said with a smile. "Back when you and I were fighting the dark army, and I told you to escape out of the Shining Gundam in the Core Lander, I know it was because I had more than friendship feelings for you."

Clearly remembering when he had wanted her toescape, she said, "I couldn't leave you because of the same reason." She then recalled how they had performed the Shining finger together not knowing what the out come was going to be.

"I'll never forget you not wanting to leave me then. It really meant...a lot to me," he said looking deeply into her eyes. "And sometimes I think I was such a jerk to you before because I felt I didn't deserve you because of the horrible things I had thought that my own brother had done."

"Oh...Domon," she said understanding since she had thought that her father's crimes were in turn her own as well. They each knew that no two people truly understood each other like they did at this moment. Suddenly the two of them started leaning towards each other till they heard some very loud laughter coming from up above on the boat.

Lightening up the mood, Rain smiled while covering her mouth and said, "We should probably brush our teeth anyway after the long sleep we had."

"Yeah," Domon said really wanting to kiss her so badly. But then hearing the intruders up above laughing once again, he said, "We need to get rid of our _unwanted _company."

"I still can't believe that they were all in here," Rain said shaking her head in disbelief.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About ten minutes later, Domon and Rain appeared on the deck of the boat to see the other Shuffles and their crews lounging around while having a good time talking and laughing. In fact, it looked as if they owned the boat.

"Bro! Sis!Are you finally going to detach yourselves from each other?" Sai Saici asked clearly taking notice that the Neo-Japan team still had their arms around each other.

"I will release Rain," Domon said giving Sai Saici the look of death, "only so I can throw you over board."

"Calm down, Domon," Chibodee said lying down on the deck as if trying to get a tan. "You have been all over Rain and that's something we never saw this past year."

Before Domon could respond, Argo surprisingly said, "Well...we all saw the King of Hearts with his arms around his queen when she came out of the Dark Gundam and how he carried her away. After that it was pretty clear that things were going to change between them."

Nastasha smiled up at the large man since things had changed between them as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sai Saici said not liking mushy talk. He'd rather see action. "Let's talk about the party."

George, who was standing very close to Miss Marie Louise, felt the need to correct the youngest fighter. "It is not actually a party. We will have a feast that the Neo-Japan government will be paying for. Domon, your father will be working out those details."

Chibodee then sat up and said, "I love to eat but I plan on partying after the dinner celebration."

The knight then raised his nose and said, "When will you grow up, Chibodee?"

"No way," Sai Saici said. "I like seeing him act like a jerk."

"Who you calling a jerk!" Chibodee exclaimed upset as he got to his feet.

Sai Saici then grinned and exclaimed, "Who do you think!"

"Now boys," Nastasha said trying to stop them since she was in no mood for their immature actions. "Stop it at once."

Argo smiled; glad that Nastasha knew that he was above such childishness.

"Rain," Domon said leaning close enough so that only she could hear him. "Let's get out of here. These people are nuts."

Rain covered her mouth as she giggled. "Yes. I think you're right," she said as he then smiled and pulled her to the end of the boat to jump off and onto the dock.

However, Shirley spotted them and yelled, "They're trying to escape!"

Bunny cried out, "Oh...no! Stop them!"

Nastasha then said in a very demanding voice, "Neo-Japan team stop are we will hunt you down and never ever let you get the privacy you so desire."

Domon and Rain then looked at each other and both said, "Hunt us down?" Before they could attempt to take off again, their friends gathered around them.

"We want to be alone!" the King of Hearts yelled now getting a tad upset.

Thoughsomewhat nevous to do so at first, George placed his hand on Domon's shoulder and said, "Please let us talk in private for just a moment."

Rain placed her hand on Domon's other shoulder and whispered, "I don't mind, Domon. Why don't you see what George has to say so we can leave."

At first Domon hesitated but Rain's beautiful eyes made him give in, "Okay, Rain, for you."

The girls then led the pretty blue-eyed female away as Nastasha and the guys remained around Domon.

"Domon. Your father said that you would need our help today," George said with a smile. "Well, maybe not Chibodee's."

Nastasha then covered both George and Chibodee's mouths before they could start arguing again. "Argo. You should explain."

Argo nodded his head in agreement while Sai Saici laughed. "Domon. Upon seeing your father last night, he slipped up and said that you plan on asking Rain a question."

Folding his arms, Domon wondered why his father had mentioned to the other Shuffles that he had a question for Rain. He hadn't even told his father what it was, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "It's not actually a secret. Rain knows I have something to ask her."

Since Nastasha removed her hand from over George and Chibodee's mouths, George asked, "Would you need a ring for this...question?"

"A ring?" Domon asked looking puzzled.

The other shuffles now knew why Domon's father had been so persistent in them helping the King of Hearts.

Sai Saici asked as if he was so experienced at his young age, "Bro. You have to have a ring for Rain when you ask her this question. Right?"

Domon shook his head yes almost embarrassed for forgetting about something so important. He then remembered the other things that he had to take care of before asking the question. He needed to see how the Neo-Japan government was going to compensate him as his father had said.

As Argo's arm wrapped around Nastasha's shoulders, he said, "Domon, your father told us to get you over to the bank today where you can see that the Neo-Japan government has opened an account for you."

"So they opened an account for me," Domon said not seeming all that surprised. He knew that they were going to do everything that they could to ensure that he would be Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter for the next tournament. "The first thing I will do is close that account."

"What?" his friends asked not understanding why he wouldn't want the money he so deserved.

"I will take the money and move it somewhere else. The Neo-Japan government doesn't have to have control over my bank account."

"Wise idea," Nastasha said glad that Domon did have brains as well as muscle. She then rolled her eyes and said, "I will keep Rain put while you go to the bank with the other Shuffles and take care of the ring situation."

The King of Hearts raised and eyebrow and asked, "And how did you all know that I would need a ring for what I'm going to ask Rain?"

"Simple, Bro," Sai Saici answered without hesitation. "It's obvious what the question is since we know you can't live without her."

The Neo-Japan fighter couldn't deny it as he turned to see Rain talking to the other women.

"We should be leaving," George said knowing there was quite a bit to be done.

However, Domon didn't want to leave Rain yet. He wanted to be with her this day and make sure that she was coping all right with the loss of her father.

Seeing his worried expression, the knight patted Domon on his back and said, "The girls will take care of her."

Reluctantly, Domon shrugged his shoulders and gave in knowing that this was the time to get some things done since Rain wouldn't be left alone. "Okay, I'll go. Just let me tell Rain good-bye."

As Domon walked away, Sai Saici said, "I can't believe that we got him to agree to go with us that easily."

"I can for two reasons," George said with a smile. "One - this was Domon's father's idea, and you know how much Domon respects him and two - he cannot pop the question to the woman of his dreams without a ring." The guys laughed knowing George was right.

"This is too weird," Chibodee said never expecting to shop for a ring with Domon.

"What's weird?" George asked; Sai Saici and Argo's eyes curious to know as well.

"Do ya have to ask?" the boxer questioned like they were crazy. "I just can't believe that we're not preparing for a fight but instead possibly helping Domon ask the most important question of his life."

"Yes," Argo agreed with a smile as he watched Nastasha now with the other girls. "The King of Hearts really does think of us as friends and we should help him as best we can." With that, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Across from them, Domon took Rain's hand and led her to go back into the boat so he could tell her good-bye.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shirley asked thinking that they weren't going to come back out of the boat once they entered.

"Calm down," Nastasha said to Bunny. "He's only telling her good-bye for the day."

As soon as they were in the boat, Domon pulled Rain up against him and wrapped her in his strong arms. He then stared into her stunning blue eyes prepared to do what he had been wanting to do since he had woke up. Rain held on to Domon as her heart began to race as she waited for his lips to descend down on to hers. Gently his lips touched hers and their mouths soon opened for a very passionate kiss. After the kiss, and in an embrace with her now loving fighter, Rain whispered, "Did you pull me in here just for that kiss?"

"Yes and no," Domon said lifting his chin from her shoulder so he could look at her. "Yes, I wanted to kiss you, but I also brought you in here to see if you'd be okay if I left for a little while."

Though Rain didn't want to part with him, she smiled and said, "Last night you said you had to take care of some things before you can ask me a question. Is that what you're going to do?"

"Uh...yes," Domon said wondering why he had told her. He may have been a good fighter but he wasn't good at being romantic. However, he didn't know that Rain was now quite pleased enough with his loving affection towards her.

"Alright!" Chibodee screamed through the door of the boat. "Get off of each other and come out!"

Domon's eyebrows moved together as he became very aggravated with the Neo-American fighterjust beforesaying to Rain, "I'm going to go out there and beat the ever living..."

Rain laughed silencing Domon with her finger over his lips. "Just ignore him. He really doesn't mean any harm."

Giving in, Domon grunted and then kissed Rain's finger.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the way to the bank, Chibodee talked Argo into keeping Sai Saici a good few feet behind so the Neo-American fighter could speak to Domon about a mature subject.

"Domon," Chibodee said with a smile. "I do believe that you really need advice on women."

"Not from you," Domon blurted out while George forced himself to be quiet so he could listen.

"So you admit that you _do _need advice," Chibodee said all too happy to give it.

Not saying anything, Domon just continued to walk trying to ignore the Neo-American fighter.

"I would imagine that you would need advice on women after being away for ten years," Chibodee said amazed over that. "Shoot, I'm just glad that you like women."

Domon shot an evil glare at Chibodee causing the Neo-American fighter to raise his hands in front of himself incase the Neo-Japan fighter would attack.

The knight just shook his head smiling while thinking that Chibodee just didn't know when to shut up.

Foolishly thinking that he was being nice, Chibodee slapped Domon on the back and said, "Well...I saw you and Rain on the Ferris wheel so I know that you have been kissing her. Now, remember. When you want to do more with her, my first bit of advice would be to take your clothes off."

George almost fell down on to the ground after that comment.

Growling first, Domon then yelled, "Shut-Up!"

"Come on. You don't know anything about women," Chibodee said as if he was an expert.

Domon stopped walking and looked Chibodee dead straight in the face and said, "I don't want advice on women. My only concern is for one - Rain, and you don't know her like I do."

"I assure you that my advice goes for Rain too," Chibodee said ready to offer it.

Shaking his head as if he thought the Neo-American fighter would never shut-up, Domon started walking again hoping he'd lose Chibodee.

"Well Mr. Kasshu, women like a man to take charge and keep them in line," the boxer said so sure that he was right. "A man makes all the big decisions by himself and she just follows his lead."

Instantly Domon knew that Chibodee didn't know what he was talking about cause Rain was one woman who had a mind of her own and her opinion was always a huge contribution to any decision. He in fact knew that she'd probably be better at making most of their decisions. "Chibodee," Domon said managing to keep calm. "I don't need anymore advice."

"Just remember. When you and Rain finally do take your clothes off, think of her first and do things right."

Both Domon and poor George became very embarrassed and neither said anything as they continued to walk forward. _Do things right, _ran through Domon's mind. Though he hadn't had experience yet, he knew about the birds and the bees. What was Chibodee talking about?

"Women," Chibodee said happily. "They secretly love to clean and do every single, little thing for their man. If you teach Rain right, she'll even pick your clothes up off the floor and who knows, maybe even polish your shoes while you're sitting down relaxing."

Since Domon still said nothing, Chibodee excused himself so that he could tell Argo that it was safe for Sai Saici to walk with the rest of them once again.

Both George and Domon then looked at each other, but George spoke first. "I hope you do not plan on taking his advice."

"Hell no I'm not taking it," Domon said positively.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit...crazy. Kyoji and Master Asia's advice to come soon. _

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	11. Friends

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Also - I might as well warn you all now that I haven't put Master Asia or Kyoji's advice in this chapter. I'm sorry. It will be in the next chapter. Something else popped up into my head that had to be done first. Forgive me, and I truly hope you enjoy the following chapter._

**CHAPTER 11: Friends**

Nastasha, Chibodee's Crew and Miss Marie Louise all stood around Rain who had her eyes on someone whose back could barely be seen as he continued to walk further and further away with the other Shuffles. His red cloak was all but disappearing from her sight as she unconsciously whispered, "I love him so much."

Upon hearing the sweet words, Chibodee's crew giggled as Miss Marie Louise smiled and said in a dreamy voice, "Rain, I'm so glad that this is finally happening for you and Domon."

Embarrassed, Rain then realized that she had spoken her thoughts out loud as she caught Nastasha rolling her eyes at the other girls.

With Janet nodding her head in agreement, Cath happily said, "You and Domon do look so good together."

The princess more than agreed as she said with stars in her eyes, "The Neo-Japan team especially looked good together when Rain's ear ring was stuck to Domon's jacket."

Rain began to blush even more as the girls; all except for Nastasha, began to giggle once again.

"So..." Miss Marie Louise asked wanting details, "Does Domon kiss as well as he fights?"

For a second Rain wondered if the young, blonde princess should be hanging out with Chibodee rather than with George. Chibodee would surely love where she wanted this conversation to go, but after seeing the princess kissing George, it was clear that the she was head over heels for only the Knight.

Seeing Rain's face blushing profusely, Nastasha said, "The way Domon Kasshu kisses should be of no concern to us. Though Domon wants us with Rain today, I do not think he meant so we could question his...moves on her."

Folding her arms, the princess said, "Well...I can tell you that my George has swept me off of my feet."

The girls looked at each other and then burst out laughing as they recalled how Miss Marie Louise had plastered her lips on to the knight's - taking him by surprise. She had actually swept him off of _his _feet. And now she, herself, had to laugh as she covered her mouth while she finally became a little embarrassed.

Shaking her head at how silly the other girls were acting, Nastasha pulled Rain by her arm to the side and asked, "Can you handle these girls today? If not, I'll tell them to get lost."

"I'm fine, Nastasha. Let them stay," Rain said glad to see that the Neo-Russian woman did care about her. Rain then decided to change the subject by saying, "I'm glad that you and Argo both know how important you are to each other."

Nastasha gave another one of her rare smiles as she said, "I imagine what you feel for Domon Kasshu is what I am feeling for Argo."

Rain answered Nastasha with an understanding smile. The Neo-Japan mechanic knew that she, herself, was in deep with her feelings for the King of Hearts. There was no turning back now. The night before with Domon had been so perfect, and she soon found herself letting her mind drift back to it. She remembered feeling such a strong electricity between them each time their eyes locked together. The power in their kisses had been magical and it only proved further that they were indeed meant for each other. But it was the things that they had admitted to each other that seemed even better than the chills that they had each sent up each other's spines. Feelings of their love for each other had finally come out in words making them very comfortable in showing their affection for one another.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Things ran very smoothly at the bank for the Shuffle Alliance since no problems had occurred for Domon. The commissioner had barely said anything in fear that the King of Hearts would refuse to be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the next tournament. After receiving very clear instructions from Dr. Kasshu to be very patient with his son, Karato had only shown the champion of the Gundam Fight an account with a large sum of money exclusively for the King of Hearts. Domon hadn't even flinched when he saw the amount, which then worried Karato. The Neo-Japan government official knew that anyone else would have been extremely excited to see an account with such a large figure. However, Domon had said nothing and Karato felt as if he would go out of his mind since he didn't know if Domon would be Neo-Japan's future gundam fighter. He sadly remembered how unaffected Domon seemed in the parade that followed after he had won the 13th tournament.

After some words with his father, Domon had decided to keep what he considered his and Rain's money in more than one place. He withdrew some of the money rather than all like he had originally planned, obtained a cashier's check for some, and left the rest in the account.

Once the Shuffle Alliance left the bank, Chibodee said, "I can't believe how easy that was."

Argo smiled not surprised as George himself grinned and said, "Domon knew that the Neo-Japan government was not going to give him any problems."

"Bro, they really want to hold on to you!" Sai Saici said with excitement in his voice.

"I don't care about any of that right now," Domon said having his mind set on something else or rather someone else, Rain. Just the thought of her love for him made his heart race, and he was ready to express himself without his fist some more to the precious female. He literally couldn't wait to get back to her. Rain - the one he had hidden his feelings from, he now knew he wouldn't be able to stop acting out his feelings for.

Suddenly the door to the bank opened, and Dr. Kasshu called out, "Domon." Immediately Domon and the other Shuffles turned to the doctor as he stepped over to them. "I forgot to tell you that tomorrow night you all should meet at Han's boat. A car will pick you up for the dinner celebration just when it starts to get dark."

"Cool," the youngest fighter said jumping on to Domon's back from being so excited, "Bro, your father's cool."

Domon turned his head looking at the youngest fighter wishing he'd get off of his back.

Dr. Kasshu laughed, quite liking Domon's friends and said, "Remember. It's complements of the Neo-Japan government."

"Thanks, Dad," Domon said calmly and still looking as if he was in another world as Sai Saici released him.

Chibodee noticed Domon's dazed look and said, "Japan, I think you still have a certain female on your mind."

Domon didn't deny it and then told his father good-bye so he could head to the nearest jewelry store.

Deeper into the big city not much later, Domon and the other Shuffles quickly became aware that just about everyone knew who they were because of the stares they were receiving. The citizens of Neo-Hong Kong knew who saved the earth as did everyone else around the world. At one point, a couple of very determined girls made their way to Domon, and though they were very pretty, he paid them no attention and walked right past them.

"What's with him?" one of the girls asked batting her eyes at Chibodee.

"Oh he's taken," Chibodee said since Domon had completely ignored the incredibly, beautiful women. The Neo-American fighter on the other hand seemed to be practically ready to make them part of his crew.

Laughing at Chibodee's weak spot for gorgeous women, Sai Saici said, "Chibodee, all you have to tell anyone who's interested in Bro is what Ming would say, which is, 'Domon's Rain's.'"

Chibodee grinned, and then said to the girls, "Let me tell you all about Ming and Hoy. I just love kids."

Argo and George looked at each other and without any words said they nodded their heads and then walked over to the Neo-American Fighter to pull him away from the women he was conversing with. As the two men dragged the American fighter away, Sai Saici smiled shyly at the pretty women and said, "Sorry, girls."

After walking for about another ten minutes, George stopped and said to Domon, "This is where you want to make your purchase."

Domon looked into the brightly lighted, jewelry store to see all of the very expensive jewelry kept out of reach behind a clear glass from wall to wall. As soon as he stepped in the very costly store, a dark haired man in his fifties, who was the owner of the store walked over to him. "Neo-Japan's gundam fighter, Domon Kasshu. Words cannot express how happy I am to have you in my beautiful store."

Quite stunned by the man's reaction, Domon didn't know what to say.

"Domon," George said putting his hand on the King of Heart's shoulder, "It's not everyday that this gentleman meets someone who has saved the earth."

Remembering the stares that they had gotten on the street, Domon realized that George was right. Before saving the earth and even before winning the Gundam fight, Ming and Hoy had pointed out that just being a gundam fighter was almost like being a celebrity.

"Mr. Kasshu," the owner said, "Are you looking for something special?"

At first Domon didn't answer as if the storeowner should have known. Earlier his friends sure knew that he needed a ring, and he hadn't told them. Finally answering, Domon nodded his head yes as he said, "There is something...special that I need."

Ready to point out the different shapes and sizes of stones, George said, "Please show us the engagement rings."

Sai Saici was right behind them saying, "I want to help too."

Though Argo wouldn't be making a purchase this day, he found himself looking around at the beautiful display of jewelry with one certain woman on his mind as well.

Suddenly it then dawned on Chibodee the significance of what Domon was doing; that he really was going through with buying an engagement ring. The King of Hearts actually knew without a doubt, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Rain would no longer be just his Neo-Japan partner or just a friend. Chibodee now felt badly for the advice that he had given Domon. Most of it had been bad because he had been joking and trying to mess with Domon's head. To make up for what he had done, the Neo- American fighter decided to hang around the front door of the store to keep most people out. He knew that Domon would not like being swamped by a crowd while doing something so very important.

Walking up to the display of engagement rings and clearly not having a clue of what he was looking for, Domon said seriously, "I want Rain to have the biggest diamond here."

Before the owner of the store could say anything, George nodded and smiled at the man as if to say that Domon was joking. "Domon," George said in a voice that meant he wanted to help, "You do not have to buy the biggest stone to prove to Rain how much you love her. She knows how you feel. I think in Rain's case that something like a...2-caret diamond would be too big. Do remember that she uses her hands all the time, and that a big stone could get in the way of her career as a doctor and a gundam mechanic."

Domon thought about what George said and realized that he didn't want Rain to have to take her ring off at times because it might possibly get in the way. He wanted her to have a ring on always that said to other men, 'Back off. I belong to the King of Hearts.' Domon then smiled in satisfaction that she was his and his alone.

Seeing Domon's smile, Sai Saici asked, "Bro, do you see a ring that you like?"

Brought back to his search through rings, Domon said, "Uh...no. I'm not sure what she would like."

George smiled and said, "I assure you that Mademoiselle Rain will like anything that _you_ pick out for her."

Domon knew the knight was right. Rain was not a materialistic person and with a heart like hers, she would be thrilled with any ring he was to give her. At that thought, the King of Hearts wanted to find one that could keep up with the beauty that she possessed.

"Bro," Sai Saici said pointing to some diamonds on simple bands of gold. "You might want to look at these. The diamonds really stand out more on a plain band."

Smiling, George was quite impressed with Sai Saici's recommendation.

Looking where Sai Saici was pointing, Domon scanned the rings and his eyes stopped on a bright, sparkling diamond that looked to be the shape of the ball used in the American game, Football. Staring and pointing at that specific ring, Domon asked the storeowner, "Can I see that one?"

"Well, of course. May I say you have very good taste," the owner said happily as he gently lifted the ring out of its hold. Handing it to Domon the older man said, "This is a one carat, clear cut, Marquis."

George smiled quite impressed again that Domon was looking at such a beautiful ring and was evidently thinking carefully before buying on impulse. He truly wanted to please Rain.

Rain began to appear in Domon's mind clearly as he drifted off into another world, unaware that his dark eyes took on a glossy look as he began to enjoy the image of the lovely female. His mind's eyes first took in her beautiful face and then moved down to her shoulder, down her slender arm, and then lowered to her hand. On that hand he could easily see the Marquis on her ring finger. That soft, gentle hand that she had touched and caressed him with would wear the ring that would tie her to him forever. Getting in even deeper into his thoughts he imagined that same hand of hers getting lost in his hair and pulling his face down closer to hers so their lips could meet. He knew once he felt her lips that he would wrap her in his arms and whisper between passionate kisses how much he loved her.

"Excuse me, Bro. Why are you sweating?" Sai Saici asked since it wasn't hot or stuffy at all in the jewelry store. "Are you that nervous about buying a ring for Sis?"

Feeling himself shake just a bit after being awaken from his day dream, Domon then quickly answered, "No." He couldn't admit his disappointment in that his fantasy had been interrupted. "I...I was just...thinking about her," he said almost in a whisper. He then realized that Rain had power over him even when she wasn't around.

Seeing a red tint spreading over Domon's face, George wondered just what the King of Hearts had been thinking about. Luckily, Chibodee was too far away to comment.

Sai Saici smiled as if knowing and said to the storeowner, "If you think Domon here has good taste in rings, you should see the woman he has chosen."

Wanting to be the mature one, George said, "There is much more to Mademoiselle Rain than her looks, and plus I am sure this gentleman knows who she is."

"Yes," the storeowner said as if so pleased to be in the Shuffle's presence. "Right now I think everyone knows who you all are."

The youngest gundam fighter then caught Domon staring at him. "Don't worry, bro. I'm not going to try to steal Rain from you because I think she's beautiful."

At first stunned by Sai's confident remark, Domon then laughed lightly and said, "Last night I seem to remember you saying that she already sunk her claws into me." Domon then turned his eyes back to the ring in his hand to examine it some more and after some additional thinking he announced that it was the one for his Rain. Before leaving the store, Domon also picked out something else that had caught his eye.

Once back to the boat, he couldn't wait another second to see Rain. "Rain," he called as he jumped aboard, but he didn't get an answer. "Rain," he called again peeking into the inside of the boat, but still there was no answer.

"Domon," Argo said looking at what appeared to be a note taped onto the railing of the boat.

Seeing what Argo saw, Domon walked over to it and pulled it off.

The short note read:

_Domon,_

_I am being forced to go shopping with the girls. __Please don't worry about me. __They said they will have me back before dark._

_I love you,_  
_Rain_

"Well..." Chibodee said impatiently, "where are they?"

Sticking the note into his back pocket of his pants, Domon said, "They're out shopping."

"Shopping?" Argo asked surprised. "This couldn't have been my Nastasha's idea."

George took a seat assuming that the girls would be awhile. "I know that Miss Marie Louise had a lot to do with this."

Domon let out a frustrated breath hoping that Rain wouldn't be much longer. He had been looking forward to seeing her during his walk back to Han's boat.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Shopping was turning out to be quite an experience for the girls. Chibodee's crew and the princess had picked out tons of clothes for Rain to try on. As if she was a dress up doll, Rain entertained them by trying on the outfits. Nastasha complained the whole time that they should get back to the boat and forget about shopping.

"Oh Rain," Bunny said when Rain walked out of the dressing room wearing a black, short, cocktail dress, "You really do have a great figure."

Blushing, Rain said, "You're just being sweet, Bunny."

"If you don't believe her," a female voice said. "Then ask Domon."

Rain turned around to see Allenby smiling at her.

"Allenby," Rain said totally surprised to see her.

"Hi, Rain," the female fighter said with a smile. "Getting some shopping done?"

Smiling, Cath said proudly, "She was forced to come here by us. But I think she's having fun."

Rain smiled back at Cath, then looking back at Allenby, asked, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"No problem," Allenby said in a friendly voice.

"Okay," Rain said back in a friendly voice as well. "Just let me change." When Rain came out of the dressing room, Allenby and she stepped away from the other girls so they could talk in private. The other girls were too busy begging Nastasha to try on a dress that left not much to the imagination. Nastasha was eyeing up a fountain that she wanted to throw all of the girls into.

"How are you feeling?" Rain asked glad that Allenby was rid of the DG cells.

"I'm fine...thanks to you," the young girl admitted as they sat on a bench in front of the fountain.

Wanting Allenby to know how she felt, Rain said, "I feel I should thank you for telling Domon to tell me how he...honestly feels for me."

"He would have said it sooner or later," Allenby said sounding very sure.

"How did you know how he feels for me?"

"I had been knowing that he was crazy about you even though I tried to deny it to myself at times," the blue haired girl admitted. "I remember times that the three of us hung out together either training or whatever. The times that you left us, the disappointment on Domon's face was so obvious."

Rain knew it was true since Domon had recently told her that he had really wanted to be with his Neo-Japan partner during those times.

Truly feeling that Rain was a friend now, Allenby said, "You know how when you like someone and when you're alone with that person how happy you are, but then someone shows up and you get aggravated wishing they wouldn't have...intruded?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Rain said recalling all of the intruders barging in on Domon and she that morning on Han's boat.

"Each time I was alone with Domon I was so happy to be and hoped that he only wanted to be with me too. But, whenever you showed up, he didn't mind at all. In fact I could tell that he became very happy when you were around."

"Oh, Allenby...you're really too sweet to tell me this."

"Well there's more," she said looking like she didn't mind sharing these things with Rain. "Remember that night that you and Schwarz were being chased by Master Asia?"

"Yes," Rain said really wanting to forget.

"When Schwarz landed with you in his arms right in front of Domon and me...that night turned out so horrible."

"Horrible? What do you mean?" Rain asked not having a clue.

"After you and Schwarz disappeared, Master Asia attacked us but then gave up. The horrible part of the night was after, listening to Domon saying over and over, 'Why was Rain and Schwarz together like that. How dare Schwartz hold Rain that way.'"

"Really?" Rain asked not finding it hard to imagine Domon mad since he was so good at being upset. She also realized that it was no wonder why Domon had thought that any feelings that she might have had for him at the time had disappeared since he thought she was hanging around Schwarz.

"He was such a...big baby," Allenby said before giggling and then imitating him. "I'm gonna kick Schwarz's..."

"Allenby," Rain said before the female fighter could finish her sentence.

The two girls then giggled some more. Putting her hand on Allenby's, Rain said, "I do know that Domon does think highly of you."

As if she had learned something from having a crush on the Neo-Japan fighter, Allenby said, "Everyone knows that you are the one he's been in love with." With that, the two girls hugged. "Besides," Allenby said backing out of the hug, "While I was helping to protect the earth, you wouldn't believe how many cute, single gundam fighters were out there; not to mention some of the cute guys in their crews as well."

"Allenby," Rain said with a laugh.

"Again, I realized that my feelings for Domon weren't what yours are. You can't even see yourself with someone else. Can you?"

Smiling, Rain shook her head no.

"Well I can see myself with one of those other cute Gundam fighters," the blue haired girl said with a great, big smile.

"Whoever finally catches you will be very lucky," Rain said meaning it.

"Thanks, Rain," the female fighter said with a sincere smile. "I have to go, but let me leave you with this."

"What?" Rain asked wondering what else.

"Do you want to know how I know that Domon likes your figure?"

Not saying anything, Rain only blushed.

"I'll tell you anyway," Allenby said standing up. "One of those nights when you weren't with us, Domon had a bit much to drink, and he said quite a bit about you. In fact, you were all he talked about. One of the things that he said was that your body looked amazing in the MTS suit. You really should have seen him. He was quite funny."

Soon watching Allenby as she dashed off, Rain was happy that the young girl was really fine for the most part on how things turned out.

Suddenly walking up, Natasha said in a very serious voice, "I was wondering when you two would stop talking. We need to get out of here. That princess has bought half of the store, and Chibodee's crew is not doing too bad at shopping themselves. And most of all, I dislike...no I mean I hate shopping."

"I'm ready to go," Rain said standing up from the bench. After hearing the things Allenby had said, Rain couldn't help but want to plant a million kisses on Domon's face.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I felt the need to throw Allenby in here somewhere. So when's Domon going to pop this question?_

_Thanks you for taking the time to read this. _

_Jen_


	12. Advice on Women

**CHAPTER 12: Advice On Women**

On the railing of Han's boat, Domon forced himself to be patient as he sat waiting for Rain's return - while the rest of the Shuffles cut up. George was busy scolding Sai Saici and Chibodee who wouldn't give up on trying to get information out of Argo about what exactly had happened between him and Nastasha the night before. Keeping silent, Argo only kept a straight face not about to kiss and tell.

Looking very aggravated, the King of Hearts shook his head while he tried to ignore them as he wished for Rain to arrive back to the boat. He realized that this wasn't the first time that he felt this way. During the past year there had been other times when he had been eager to see her as well, and he had been satisfied when she showed up, though he never let her know at the time. However, this time he planned on showing her that he had missed her.

Suddenly in the distance - girls' giggling could just barely be heard. Domon stood up and looked over the railing of the boat to see Chibodee's Crew walking towards the boat. Jumping onto the dock, the Neo-Japan fighter was ready to make his way through the Neo-American women who were talking and laughing along with Miss Marie Louise.

In the very back of the group of females, Rain had been talking to Nastasha. Realizing that they were nearing the boat, the conversation came to a halt when she started to move herself through the giggling group of girls in front of her to look for her fighter. Just as she did, the King of Hearts appeared in front of her. At seeing each other, Domon and Rain's eyes lit up as if they hadn't seen each other in a very long time.

"Rain," Domon just barely whispered as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Domon," she said with a smile that said she was very pleased to see him, and soon they were embracing each other. After a few seconds in their tight hug, they released each other only enough so that they could share a small but tender kiss; forgetting that they were surrounded by the former intruders.

Enjoying the scene, Chibodee said, "You two are going to wear out your lips."

After the sweet kiss, Rain said with a smile to the handsome man she had her arms around, "Just ignore Chibodee."

"Don't worry," Domon said looking completely oblivious to the Neo-American fighter. "I'm too busy wondering if we are always going to greet each other this way."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Rain said with a wink.

More giggles were heard as Domon took the sweet female's hand and began to pull her through the girls and on to the boat. Rain then looked around to see that all of the other Shuffles were still indeed there.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Domon stood in the middle of their friends and while holding Rain's hand, he announced, "Everyone leave, or you will each be thrown off of this boat one by one."

"Bro! Is that anyway to talk to your friends?" Sai Saici asked folding his arms.

Surprising everyone, Rain said, "Thank you, all. But...please leave."

In a teasing voice, Chibodee said, "Well...we know when we're not wanted."

Domon looked back at Rain and smiled; glad that she wanted to be alone with him.

"Sai Saici, Sai Saici," Two voices called out in harmony.

"Oh no. They found me," Sai said turning to see his guardians Keiun and Zuisen.

"You have been gone all day," the two older men said at the same time. "It's about time that you come back. There will be time to visit your friends again before you leave Neo-Hong Kong."

"Oh man. Things were just getting good here," Sai Saici said wanting to see Domon throw Chibodee off the boat first.

"Well," George said as Miss Marie Louise attached herself to his side and smiled up at him as if he was the most magnificent man she had ever seen, "I think that the princess and I will be leaving." George was now a pinkish color because of the princess's closeness.

The Neo-American fighter smiled knowing that the knight and the blonde wanted to be left alone as well. He was about to comment till George looked to the King of Hearts and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Domon said with an amused smile.

"Excuse me, Miss Marie Louise," the Knight said then turned to an unsuspecting Chibodee and pushed him clear overboard.

Chibodee's Crew cried out his name as they then all jumped overboard one by one as if to save him.

The Neo American fighter was soon heard yelling, "Neo-France! I wasn't the one who needed to be cooled off. You are!"

"Are you okay?" Shirley asked swimming to Chibodee with the other girls following behind her.

Really not mad at all, the boxer said, "I am now because of my devoted crew."

With their arms around each other's waist, George and the princess walked off the boat following Keiun and Zuisen who were literally dragging Sai Saici away with them.

"Domon, Rain," Argo said walking over to them with his huge arm around Nastasha, "We shall see you tomorrow night."

Rain and Nastasha both looked at each other not knowing why.

Upon seeing their confused faces, Domon said, "While we were out we saw my father, and he told us that a car will pick us up here before it gets dark tomorrow night."

As if just figuring out a puzzle, Nastasha said, "I suppose that will be the celebration."

"Yes," Domon said soon hearing Chibodee and his crew splashing around as they attempted to get out of the water.

With another rare smile, Nastasha looked at the drenched team and then back at the Neo-Japan team to say, "It looks like you both will finally get some privacy around here."

"Yes," Argo agreed. "The Neo-American team is leaving, and we should be off as well. So good-bye until tomorrow."

"Good-bye," both Rain and Domon said at the same time.

As the previous intruders all disappeared, Domon moved away from the woman in his life and started looking around the boat.

"What are you looking for?" she asked watching him.

Continuing to look, Domon said, "I'm just making sure that no one is hiding around here."

"If someone is," Rain said sounding like her Neo-Japan partner, "I will gladly throw them overboard, myself."

"Oh really," Domon said stopping his search to look at her. "Do you want to be alone with me that badly?"

Smiling, Rain said, "I can't say that I would mind."

Very slowly, Domon began to take steps towards the beautiful female as he said in a deep voice, "I've been thinking about you all day."

Rain looked out of the corner of her eyes and put her finger on her chin as if thinking while she slowly started to take steps backwards. As her eyes moved back to Domon's, she said, "I guess I've thought of you once, maybe twice, possibly three times while I was out."

Thoroughly enjoying their flirting, the King of Hearts said as he backed Rain up against the railing of the boat, "I'm so glad that you found the time to think of me."

Now that they were so close, Rain turned very serious as she put her hands on Domon's face; again loving the fact that she could touch him this way. She stared into his captivating eyes and whispered, "Are you kidding? You were on my mind a million times today."

Feeling lost in awe himself that they each felt the same overwhelming feeling of love for each other, Domon wrapped his arms around Rain's waist and said, "I can't think of a day this past year that you weren't on my mind."

"Oh Domon," Rain whispered and he began to move his face closer to hers. Before his lips touched hers though, he watched her beautiful blues close; enjoying that she was waiting for the feel of his lips on hers. He had to smile as his eyes then moved to her ready lips before he leaned in more. He then tenderly began to kiss her; his eyes fluttering closed as well. He knew this was better than any fantasy he could have.

After the very passionate kiss, they continued to hold each other as Rain whispered into his ear, "I love the way you make me feel."

Remembering Chibodee's line, 'Do things right,' Domon only lifted his head to look at Rain.

Her hands moved to rest on his broad shoulders as she looked into his confused face and said, "Domon. What is running through that head of yours?"

Blushing a bit, he finally said, "Uh...am I...doing things right?"

Rain gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Doing things right?"

Embarrassed even though Rain knew him better than anyone, Domon released her and walked across the boat from her.

Not hurt because it was obvious that something important was on the fighter's mind, Rain tried to figure out what it was. Suddenly she wondered if it had anything to do with her being the first and only female that he had ever had any type of intimacy with. Walking over to the King of Hearts who was now leaning back against the railing of the boat, she said, "I can assure you that you are doing everything right."

Blushing again, Domon couldn't help but smile and tried to hide it by looking down. Finally being brave, he lifted his head and said, "It's just that you have more...experience than I do."

"Experience? Are you referring to my relationship with Saette?" she asked since it was no secret that she and the man had been close at one time.

Domon didn't say anything but nodded his head yes as he looked down at his feet once again.

Rain reached and took both of his hands in hers, which made him lift his head to look into her sweet face. "Domon, I don't mind telling you that I've never done anything more than kissing with Saette."

A soft smile appeared on the fighter's face after hearing that she still had her innocence, which was so rare for anyone anymore. In a very low voice, he said, "I'd still love you even if you did...but I'll admit that it means a lot to me to know that I will be the only man who ever...touches you."

Blushing a bit, Rain smiled back softly since he was obviously pleased. She had always wanted the love of her life to be the one and only man who touched her. She just had never thought that she'd be his first and only as well."

Dark, brown and big, blue eyes seemed to be smiling at each other at the thought as Domon began to pull Rain into his arms so he could hold her again. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you back," she whispered, and then she soon felt his strong arms tighten around her. "Oh...and Domon - You're a marvelous kisser."

Surprised by that, Domon moved to look at her with an embarrassed look on his face to see her grinning back at him with a flirty but loving smile. His own lips began to form a smile, and then he said, "I guess I had a good instructor."

Staring him in the eye as she began to look a bit more serious, she said, "One night we'll learn the rest together."

Not knowing just how much he was blushing, and how cute Rain thought he looked because of it, he said, "For now lets practice kissing some more."

Now tightening her arms around him, she said, "I'm ready when you are."

Loving this side of his partner; that he knew would only come out with him, he began to kiss her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that night when Han, Ming and Hoy were back from their outing, the Neo-Japan team enjoyed dinner with them. Domon and Rain's many smiles hadn't gone unnoticed by Han. He had to smile himself at seeing how happy they were with each other. He noticed that they seemed to have a problem keeping their eyes off of one an other, and he loved seeing their relationship blossom right before his very own eyes. As for Ming and Hoy, they just continuously giggled because they too could see how sweet Domon and Rain were being to each other.

That night when everyone was sleeping, Domon lay awake on his blankets staring at the female across the room from him wrapped up in her blankets. Actually, this wasn't the first time that he had stared at her while she was sleeping. He'd done it more than a few times before they knew their true feelings for each other. But this time knowing she was his made it all the better. He smiled remembering how hard it had been for them to end up on their own sides of the room earlier that night. Domon must have gotten up to kiss his queen dozens of times before he finally stayed on his bed of blankets and just watched her fall asleep. Beforehand, they had each decided that unlike the night before, they would sleep apart since Ming and Hoy knew for sure that the Neo-Japan team - as the children would put it - really liked each other.

The King of Hearts soon guessed that the only way he was going to fall asleep was if he forced Rain out of his mind. Trying to think of something else, Master Asia popped into his head. Domon then started to remember when his master had brought up the topic of women when Domon was around fifteen years old. They had been cooking their dinner over a fire in the Guyana Highlands, taking a break after a lot of vigorous training.

"Women." Master Asia said very seriously as he stared into space. "There's nothing like the love from a woman, Domon."

The young boy didn't say anything as he continued to hold his catch for dinner over the fire.

Master Asia then smiled at Domon, knowing the young boy hadn't a clue of what his master was talking about. "You were only ten when you left home to be trained by me so I imagine that you haven't left a young girl behind."

Not saying anything, Domon wasn't about to tell his master that there had been a girl back home and that deep down he missed his best friend, Rain.

"Women," Master Asia said once more. "We can't live with them or without them. Sometimes we think that they nag a bit much, but again...there's nothing like a woman."

Surprised by his words, Domon continued to listen and possibly learn.

"I used to be very close to one...but she passed away."

There was a pause, and Domon couldn't help but notice how sad his teacher suddenly looked.

Then all of a sudden, Master Asia smiled as he said, "You know how tough I am. Right, Domon?"

Shaking his head yes, the student said proudly, "Of course, Master."

Letting out a small laugh because he knew his pupil adored him, Master Asia said, "As tough as I am, I still love the soft, gentle touch of a woman. Most men do. I have often marveled at how different we are from women, that a woman as delicate as a flower could want to be close to us; the rough and tough. It seems we each want the opposite of what we are. Once you fall in love with the right woman, that woman can make you melt."

Shocked to be hearing his master talk this way, Domon then thought of his parents. His mother could always bring a smile to his father's face when his spirits were down. Domon also recalled the many times that he had caught his parents kissing or hugging. Maybe that was the kind of love his master was talking about.

"When you meet the right woman, treasure the times that you have alone with her. Understand, Domon?"

Domon shook his head yes but it was clear that he really didn't quite grasp what his master was saying. He didn't know that his master had wished with all of his heart that he could be with the woman that he had loved at least one more time.

"One day you'll understand what I mean, Domon. Just remember that when treated with love and respect, a woman will give you her heart forever, and you must be gentle with it. Remember that, Domon Kasshu."

Back in the present, Domon finally realized what his master had been trying to tell him. Master Asia had been sharing his experience of being in love with a special woman - from loving her soft touch to holding that woman's heart in his hands. As tough as the King of Hearts was, he loved Rain's gentle touch as well, and it was obvious that she loved his strong arms closed around her. As for being alone with his beautiful, blue-eyed partner, those were the times that he found himself melting. He had felt that way many times with her since their departure away from the Dark Gundam. Finally drifting off to sleep, Domon thought, _Rain. I will try to be as gentle as I can with your heart. _

"Domon...Domon," a very familiar voice said making Domon sit up on his bed of blankets.

"Kyoji?" Domon asked thinking that he had to be hearing things.

"Over here," the voice said, and Domon turned to see his brother standing by the steps as if he had just come down into the room.

"Kyoji," Domon said in awe; again not being able to move because he was quite astonished to see his brother. "Are you really here?"

Walking closer to his younger brother, Kyoji looked at the sleeping Rain and said, "She is beautiful, and I don't mean because of her looks - though she is easy on the eyes."

"She might hear you," Domon said as if worried Rain would lose it if she woke up and saw Kyoji there.

Kyoji laughed lightly and said, "She won't hear me. You're dreaming, Domon. This is the only way I could talk to you so here I am."

"I'm dreaming?" Domon asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. And getting some good advice at the same time. I suggest that you just listen because I can't stay in your dream long."

"Uh...Okay," Domon said not about to disobey his older brother even though he still couldn't believe that Kyoji was there even if it was just a dream.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed with how you have been acting Domon. Considering that you had been a cold hearted...okay I'll leave that word out, but considering that you were quite unpleasant to Rain when you two first became partners, you have come a long way. Yesterday and today you have been very...affectionate to her, and I'm quite pleased. I wasn't sure you had it in you, but then again you are a very emotional person at times. Granted there will be some days in the future when you won't feel as...lovable if you will, as you do now. I suggest on such days as those that you still let her know in some way just what she means to you - even if it's just with a simple hug. You'd be surprised to know just how much a woman likes an embrace from out of nowhere for no reason. Also, let her know often that you need her more than anyone else could possibly. And I can't leave without saying that I think Rain is quite lucky to have you. I know when you do something you give it hundred percent with all of your heart and soul, and I know you'll always love Rain that way."

"Wait, Kyoji," Domon said needing to know something else. "Chibodee said, 'do things right.' What does that mean?"

Laughing lightly once again, Kyoji then said, "I know of this question you're going to ask Rain, and oh...you picked out a beautiful ring by the way. But anyway, what he's talking about I suppose won't happen between you and Rain till the honeymoon."

Domon only nodded his head yes as he turned a shade of red.

"What Chibodee meant is that some men are only concerned with how they feel when sharing an...experience with a woman. With Rain, concentrate on how you are making her feel, and in the end you will be rewarded."

"Focus on Rain," Domon said back seriously, though in his heart of hearts, he had planned that anyway.

"I have to go now," Kyoji said feeling he did his part. "Oh...one more thing."

"Yes," Domon said very attentive.

"If Rain ever ask you if she looks bad in any of her clothes, say NO!"

"Okay," Domon quickly said and then woke up. Standing up from his blankets the fighter whispered, "It really felt like Kyoji was here." Turning his head, the King of Hearts looked to see his queen still sound asleep but now with his cloak over her. Domon smiled as he realized that she must have pulled it over her sometime during the night to feel closer to him. _She's got my heart too, _he thought.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: Now Domon has to pop the question, and I wonder how the celebration will turn out._

_Thanks for reading. Jen_


	13. Touching Words and a Touching Gift

**CHAPTER 13: Touching Words and a Touching Gift**

The next morning Rain was woke up by lips pressing softly against her own. Knowing who had gifted her with such a kiss, she opened her eyes and was very pleased to see the King of Hearts smiling down tenderly at her.

"Good morning," he said in a loving voice. "I hope you found my cloak comfortable over you last night."

Slowly sitting up, the cloak fell to Rain's waist as her right hand then took hold of it while she said with a smile, "Good morning to you, and yes your cloak did keep me warm."

Taking her left hand, Domon began to gently pull her on to her feet. It took everything in him not to tell her that very soon he planned to keep her warm with his body every night. He instead said, "I would have let you sleep later, but Ming and Hoy let me know that breakfast is ready, and...my father's here."

"Oh. Okay," Rain said handing Domon his cloak. "Just let me freshen up first."

Taking his red cape, Domon then quickly threw it around his back and snapped it closed. He then leaned and kissed Rain softly once again just before saying, "We won't start breakfast without you."

Smiling, she watched as Domon climbed the steps to go up by the others before she made her way to the bathroom. Feeling nervous, she hoped that Dr. Kasshu was truly happy that she and Domon were together. Even though he had said that he was, she couldn't help but wonder if he still felt the same way since he had had more time to think of just what her father had done.

Once finished getting herself ready and after telling everyone hello, Rain took a seat next to Domon for breakfast.

Ming had helped Han whip up some Chinese pancakes, and no one could deny how delicious they smelled. After Dr. Kasshu had taken a few bites of his breakfast, he said, "Ming, I've heard you are quite a little cook, and now I know it's true."

Loving little Ming, Rain said, "Yes, I could learn a lot about cooking from her."

Domon looked at his partner and said, "Look at it this way, Rain. At least we're still alive after eating many of the things you cooked."

Knowing he was teasing or at least hoping, she replied, "That is a good point. My cooking didn't kill us yet."

Laughing Hoy said, "I'm just glad that Rain didn't try to poison you, Domon. I heard from Chibodee how yucky you were when you and Rain first became partners."

"Yucky?" Dr. Kasshu asked eyeing up his son after hearing the childish word. He had only seen Domon acting very loving and affectionate towards his female partner.

Remembering a year ago when he had been reunited with Rain, Domon silently recalled the many times that he could have been nicer to her. Often he hadn't answered her when she questioned him on something and the times he did, he simply said, whatever or shut-up. "I was kind of in a...bad mood for a long time," Domon said knowing that he had been filled with anger because of what he had thought Kyoji had done.

Defending the man she was crazy about, Rain said, "After awhile when Domon and I got to know each other again; it got better."

Domon turned to look at her remembering the times she wanted him to rest, and how he just blew her off. She hadn't a clue that even at those times she was actually the most important person to him. However, he had been horrible at showing it. And at the time, even he himself was confused at just what his feelings were for her. The one thing that he had known for sure was that he wanted to protect her and keep her out of harm's way.

As if reading his mind, Rain said, "The way Domon protected me was enough for me to know that he cared in his own way for me."

Glad to hear that, Domon gave her soft smile.

Just before shoving another piece of pancake into his mouth, Hoy said, "Rain, now Domon is really, really, really nice to you."

Both becoming embarrassed from the thought of little eyes watching them closely, the Neo-Japan team pulled their eyes from each other and proceeded to eat their pancakes.

With an amazed look on his face, Dr. Kasshu said, "Finally seeing my second child for the first time in years was so...rewarding."

Han easily understood why, and said, "That was the first time you saw him as a man. Correct?"

"Yes," Dr. Kasshu said proudly. "After I came out of my cryogenic state and was briefed on the situation, it was quite a sight to see Domon all grown and matured."

"Dr. Kasshu," Ming said with her eyes wide. "Tell us about when Domon rescued Rain."

"Minggg," Domon said wishing they would focus their attention on something else. All of this attention on him was beginning to make him feel very embarrassed.

Smiling, Dr. Kasshu said, "I see that as a young girl, Ming, you love romance. I can tell you a few things that my son said."

"Daddd," Domon exclaimed now sounding like a child himself.

"Domon, from what I understand, these children have been wanting you and Rain together for a long time. They deserve more than anyone to know what happened while you were rescuing her."

"Fine," Domon said sounding aggravated. "I'll tell them. I rescued Rain. End of story."

Rain laughed at his bluntness. Though Domon had been very affectionate to her recently; talking about it to others didn't seem as easy for him.

"Tell us what happened," Ming said again to Dr. Kasshu as she ignored Domon.

"Yes. I think I will," Dr. Kasshu said going into deep thought as he took a rest from eating. "Rain should like hearing this as well."

Losing his appetite, Domon stopped eating and then just stared down at his pancakes.

"This is going to be good," Ming said with a smile. She even stopped eating as if she would hear better.

Remembering hearing his son's voice, Dr. Kasshu said, "I could hear Domon talking to the other shuffles while they were searching for Rain, and the one thing that made me realize just what Rain meant to him was when he said his main objective over and above saving the earth was to rescue Rain."

"That's so romantic," Ming said with stars in her eyes.

Rain felt her heart melting as she thought, _He actually said that his main objective over and above saving the earth was to rescue me?_

Looking at the beautiful, blue-eyed woman, Dr. Kasshu said, "Dear, you must know that I am thrilled about how you and Domon feel about each other. So don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way."

Rain nodded her head that she understood because she could see that Domon's father was indeed happy that she and his son were together.

"Rain, for a brief moment," the doctor continued, "I had thought that the only way to save everyone was to destroy the life force of the Dark Gundam. Your friend Nastasha was quite upset herself when she thought that your life would have to be taken. But Domon wasn't about to let that happen."

Surprising everyone, Han beat Ming in asking, "What did Domon do?"

Dr. Kasshu smiled and said, "I can actually quote this because it was another true sign to me of how much my son loves and needs Rain, so I remembered it."

Rain herself sat very still while waiting to hear what Domon had said.

Meanwhile, poor Domon wanted to disappear.

Seeing that everyone seemed to be waiting with their breaths held, except for Domon who was still staring down into his plate totally embarrassed, his father said, "Again I will quote what my son said. I'll never forget it. He said, 'No way. After all of this time, how can you expect me to give up Rain! No one is going to touch Rain! You hear me! NO ONE! I will rescue you, Rain. Believe in me no matter what.'"

Tears filled both Rain and Ming's eyes as Domon remembered being more upset when he said that than he had ever been in his whole life. Suddenly he felt Rain's hand on his knee. When she gently squeezed him there, he turned to look at her and saw her teary eyes. Everything his father had said was true. There was no way he could have or could ever give her up. He loved her more than life itself, and in her eyes, he could tell that she felt the same way about him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Away from Han's boat in the Neo-Hong Kong airport, both Keiun and Zuisen were dragging Sai Saici through it. "I don't want to leave yet!" the young gundam fighter cried out. "The celebration is tonight, and you said that I'd have more time to visit with Bro and the others!"

"Sai Saici," both men said at the same time as they stopped in front of a popular airline. "Before you embarrass yourself, I suggest you calm down. A surprise is about to exit a plane and walk through this tunnel."

"A surprise?" Sai asked wondering just what they were talking about. "You're not making me leave yet?"

Keiun looked at Zuisen and said, "Maybe we should have just told him. He still would have been surprised, and we wouldn't have had to drag him here."

Zuisen smiled and said, "When you see his face, you'll know that it was worth it."

Suddenly walking through the tunnel was - Cecile.

Sai stood as still as a statue in shock when he saw her pretty face. A big smile grew across his own face, and when she leaned and placed a kiss on his cheek, he fell over backwards from passing out. Seeing her again and the kiss had been just about a bit much for him.

Raising his eyebrows, Keiun said, "I knew we should have told him that she'd be joining him for the celebration."

"Maybe," Zuisen said about to pick Sai up off the floor. "I'm just glad that we were able to get in touch with her."

Smiling as she knelt on the floor next to the young fighter, Cecile said, "There's no place I'd rather be."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Late, late that afternoon just before it was to turn dark, Domon stood out on Han's boat while Rain was still in the boat getting ready for the celebration. "Japan," Chibodee called out while walking up with his crew dressed in their purple, short dresses, "We're ready to celebrate."

Before Domon could even say anything, his eyes caught Sai Saici and Cecile walking hand and hand down the dock; gazing at each other.

Turning to see whom Domon was smiling at, Chibodee soon saw Sai and his girl and said, "If they don't watch where they're going, they're going to walk straight into the water."

"They'll be fine," Domon said folding his arms as he turned to see if Rain was coming out of the boat yet.

"I don't know, Domon," the Neo-American fighter said. "Maybe I should give Sai Saici some of my advice."

With his eyes wide, the King of Hearts looked at Chibodee and ordered, "No!"

"I'm just kidding," Chibodee said as his crew began to laugh with him.

Next to show up were Argo and Nastasha. The tough woman was wearing a beautiful long, emerald green dress that she made eye catching. As they both stepped on to the boat, Domon smiled at Argo knowing that the huge man was head over heels for the Russian woman.

As Sai Saici and Cecile stepped on to the boat, it was obvious that Sai was trying to be the perfect gentleman.

George was quite pleased watching the youngest fighter as he and the princess followed behind stepping on to the boat next.

"Where's Rain?" Miss Marie Louise asked wearing a beautiful, pink dress.

Walking out of the boat, the blue-eyed woman said, "I'm right here."

Domon spun to look at her and his eyes lit up when he saw her. She had on a very elegant, evening dress. It came to just above her knees and it had delicate straps running over her bare shoulders. The color of it was exactly the same color blue as her eyes. Moving towards Rain, Domon shook his head in disbelief that she could look even more beautiful than she always had.

Everyone was quiet because they couldn't help but watch the King of Hearts walk over to his queen. Very seriously he said to her, "You look...stunning." Totally acting out of behavior, he then knelt down on one knee and took her hand.

Chibodee, Argo, George and Sai Saici all looked at each other. "I can't believe he's going to do it now," George whispered not even loud enough for the princess to hear, but his fighter friends had read his lips.

Nastasha didn't flinch while the rest of the girls were in a dream world watching what was happening right before their eyes.

Rain watched the handsome man down on his knee in front of her and was surprised when he actually kissed her hand.

Digging in his pocket, he then stood up holding a small box.

Wishing he would have spoken to Domon about this first, George thought, _He really is going to ask her now. But why did he stand up so soon?_

"Rain," Domon said in a deep, serious voice. "As soon as I saw this, I knew you had to have it."

Before Rain could take the small box from him, Domon opened it. "Oh, Domon," she said looking into the box as tears formed in her eyes; making them look even bluer. "Earrings," she said happily just before taking the box.

"Earrings?" their friends mumbled as they looked at each other confused.

Not being able to stop himself, Chibodee said, "What the hell..."

Luckily Shirley had been standing next to him and was able to cover his mouth with her hand.

Lovingthe earrings, Rain smiled and threw her arms around Domon, "I love them."

So proud of himself, he said, "Why don't you wear them tonight?"

"I will," Rain said happily as she took her famous gold, round ones off. She placed the old ones in the box after taking the new ones out. The two new loop earrings had small diamonds that circled around them.

"I had to get them for you," Domon said remembering that he was just about to purchase her engagement ring when the earrings caught his eye.

After the earrings were on, Rain hugged Domon again, and it was the first time he had ever enjoyed the gift of giving. To see her so happy actually made him realize how much better it could be to give than to receive.

Argo smiled and could see that Rain was truly happy with the gift. "Domon seems to be doing everything just right."

Nastasha smiled back at Argo and said, "You're not so bad yourself...big boy."

Cecile leaned to Sai Saici and said, "I've been knowing that the Neo-Japan team loved each other since I first met you all."

"Yeah," Sai said remembering long ago when Cecile had told him that.

As Rain was pulled away from Domon by Shirley to the other girls so that they could see her new earrings up close, Chibodee moved over to Domon and said, "You did good, Japan. You'll have her wrapped around your finger in no time."

Domon didn't even bother to tell the boxer to shut up as the champion fighter's eyes remained on his lovely partner.

The Neo-American fighter noticed and said, "If you don't mind me saying, she does look hot in that dress."

His eyes full of passion, Domon whispered, "She looks even better in that than she does in the MTS suit." Then just realizing what Chibodee had said about her looking hot, Domon said to the Neo-American fighter in a strong voice, "She's mine."

Chibodee held is hands up and said innocently, "Don't get so possessive, Domon. You know she only wants you."

Domon lifted an eyebrow back at Chibodee since for the last couple of days it couldn't have been more obvious how the Neo-Japan team felt about each other.

Suddenly in the distance by the dock, an extremely long, black limo pulled up.

"Guys. There's our ride," the King of Hearts said.

"Cool," Sai Saici cried out forgetting how mature he was suppose to be acting, which made Cecile laugh.

"Alright," Chibodee said putting his arms around his crew as they started to head over to the long machine.

Holding his arm out to the princess, George said, "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes," the princess said with a smile as she took it.

With his arm around Nastasha, Argo asked her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she answered watching their friends. "But do we really have to ride with those people?"

Argo smiled knowing that she was joking or at least hoping as they started to head to their very fancy transportation for the night.

Domon watched his friends getting ready to celebrate the night.

Standing by his side, Rain said, "This feels like a fairy tale. Doesn't it?"

Looking into the beautiful, blue eyes that his love possessed, Domon held his arm out to her and said, "It will be a night we will never forget."

"It already is," she said as she put her arm through Domon's.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: I tricked you! At least I think I did. Did you think Domon was going to propose in this chapter? Actually I had planned that, but then I remembered that Domon had purchased something else at the jewerly store as well as the engagement ring._

_Thanks for reading, _

_Jen_


	14. A Proposal From the Heart

_Author's Note: Thanks sincerely to those who have reviewed._

_A thanks to GoldAngel2, for being my beta reader. Her latest G Gundam story is a must read for G Gundam fans._

_A thanks to Madmanmay as well, for mentioning my fics in the beginning of one of his chapters. His story is a must read as well for G Gundam fans._

**CHAPTER 14: A Proposal From the Heart**

Once to the very long, jet-black limo, Domon and Rain could hear their friend's laughter coming out through the opened door. Rolling his eyes as if he and Rain didn't know what they were getting into, Domon looked at the female by his side and asked, "Ready?"

Rain smiled back because this was so new to them. Never did the Neo-Japan team go out together with the other Shuffle Alliance members to simply have a good time. To think that there wouldn't be talk of gundam fights this night seemed almost unbelievable to Rain. "Yes. I'm ready," she said with a smile.

Just before they were about to make a move to enter into the long car, Chibodee called out, "Domon! Tell Rain to get her sexy bodyin that blue dress into this long machine!"

After biting her lip to keep herself from telling Chibodee something not too nice, Rain said to the King of Hearts, "Sometimes Chibodee just doesn't know when to quit."

Grunting, Domon said, "Do you want me to smash his face in?"

To Domon's surprise, Rain said in a very serious voice, "Yes."

The King of Hearts then lifted an eyebrow at her and with a snap of his fingers he exclaimed, "Burning..."

Rain quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't call out Burning Gundam." She then began to laugh letting him know that she thought he was being quite funny.

After Rain removed her hand from over her partner's mouth, his eyes ran from hers all the way down to her toes and then back up again. "That dress does...fit you quite nicely."

Blushing a bit, Rain asked as if afraid she was revealing too much skin, "It's not too much, or should I say too little, is it?"

Domon grinned before saying, "If it was, I wouldn't have let you leave Han's boat."

"Oh, really," Rain said with flirty eyes as she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. "Are you trying to say that I'm for your eyes only?"

Wrapping his arms around her small waist, Domon's dark, charming eyes looked back into hers as he said, "I already told you on the Ferris wheel that I'm all yours."

"Hey you two!" Chibodee called out of the limo. "Either go get a room somewhere or get in here so we can split!"

Embarrassed by the Neo American fighter's comment, the Neo-Japan team quickly released each other since they had again forgotten about everything else going on around them. That seemed to be a problem that they had a bit too much lately.

The ride to the celebration had turned out to be quite an experience all by itself. A look of anticipation had been on everyone's faces since no one knew where they were going. Knowing that they were going to have to loosen up, Chibodee had been prepared by bringing along with him a CD, which consisted of rock music from different decades. The Neo-American fighter insisted that the music be played very loudly and that it was. However, what was even louder was Chibodee's singing.

Rain had to put her hand over her mouth to hide that she was laughing so she wouldn't hurt the boxer's feelings incase he had thought that he sang well. However, her laughter came out quite loudly when Domon leaned and whispered so very seriously in her ear, "Chibodee sounds like crap."

Argo only shook his head while Nastasha gave Chibodee and his crew who were now singing along with him, the look of death.

Sai Saici and Cecile still looked a little shy with each other, which George was glad for. He knew that if Cecile wouldn't have been there, Sai Saici would have been acting outrageous along with Chibodee. They didn't need another singing lunatic in the car.

Miss Marie Louise laughed as she cuddled closer to her Knight. "This old, rock music is fun."

"You like it?" George asked totally surprised as he realized that there was still so much that he had to learn about the princess.

"Come on! Sing with me!" Chibodee exclaimed during a guitar solo. "Listen to the words," he said getting ready to torture everyone with his singing once again:

_Pour some sugar on me_  
_In the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Come on fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah_

All except for Chibodee's crew, looked at him as if he was completely nuts.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to the most luxurious hotel in all of Neo-Hong Kong. "This place is nice," Chibodee said very impressed as he looked up and out of the window at how tall the hotel building was. "Japan, you and Rain should get a room together here."

At one time everyone in the limo, even Chibodee's crew, yelled, "Shut up, Chibodee!"

"Fine. I'm just saying what you people are thinking," the boxer said not really caring if he was right or not.

In a demanding voice, Nastasha said, "Somebody, please open the door and push him out."

Suddenly someone did open the door but it was someone from the outside, and Chibodee fell clear out and on to the ground causing everyone to laugh louder than they had yet that night.

"Chibodee," Dr. Kasshu said smiling down at him laid out on the ground. "I see you like to make an entrance."

Actually embarrassed, the boxer stood up as his friends climbed out of the limo one by one.

Soon the clan of friends entered the lobby of the hotel. "Dad," Domon said taking note of the marble flooring, columns and the expensive pictures on the dark burgundy walls, "The Neo-Japan government really went all out for us."

"Only the best for the best," Dr. Kasshu said making eye contact with each of the Shuffle Alliance members one at a time. He was so very grateful for all that they had done. "And ladies," the doctor said sounding like a true gentlemen, "You all look truly beautiful. I do believe you men are with the most beautiful women on earth."

Domon turned to Rain and smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to confirm that he agreed with his father.

Suddenly Commissioner Karato appeared to the group with a proud smile on his face as he said, "Shuffle Alliance, crews and friends, please follow me into the Grand Ballroom."

Obeying his request, the group followed him to two large doors. When the doors opened, the site of the huge grand ballroom was quite unbelievable. It looked as if a reception to a wedding was about to take place. There were tables and tables of food against the walls and a band wearing black tuxedos, playing soft, classical music.

"Wow," Sai Saici said starting to lose it a bit because of the smell of the food. Cecile smiled back at him as she remembered his cooking when they had first met.

Acting as if he was used to being a host, Karato said, "Please, walk around and feast your eyes on what there is to eat. There is a table with each of your nation's fine cuisine. When you sit down at the large table in the front of the room, waiters and waitresses will then bring you anything you would like."

"This is great!" Sai Saici exclaimed. "I hope you're hungry, Cecile."

Giggling first, Cecile then said, "As a matter of fact, I am." With that the two youngsters took off together to look at the food.

Chibodee put his arms around his crew members and said, "Come on girls. There's plenty of eating to be done."

Holding his arm out to Miss Marie Louise, George asked, "Shall we take a look at the diversity of food?"

Smiling up at George as she put her arm through his, she said, "Please lead the way."

Knowing how much Argo liked to eat, Nastasha said, "I'm sure you will enjoy this, Argo."

Smiling, Argo nodded his head in a agreement as he placed his hand on Nastasha's back and guided her towards one of the many tables.

"Don't be shy, Domon," his father said since he and Rain were the last ones standing with him.

"Yes," Rain said with a smile. "I've never seen Domon shy about eating before."

Not wanting to tell them that he had his mind on something very important, Domon only said, "I just can't believe that all of this is for us."

"You all deserve it. Now enjoy," Dr. Kasshu said walking away from his son and Rain so he could make sure that the other Shuffles were pleased with their findings.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour later everyone sat around the table feeling quite full.

Chibodee was leaning back in his chair with his hands on his stomach when he said, "I could get used to this."

Sai Saici laughed at him and said, "Yeah, but you'd eventually explode."

Nastasha had to smile herself as she said, "That would not be a pleasant sight."

Standing at the head of the table smiling at the group, Dr. Kasshu asked, "Did you all enjoy the food?"

Sai Saici was now feeling so relaxed as he said, "Everything was cooked perfectly."

"This was one of the best meals I have ever had," Argo said rather pleased.

"Yes," George said. "And it was with the best company."

Everyone smiled at George's kind words; all feeling the same way.

Suddenly standing up, Chibodee said, "Now it's time to party. I'm gonna see if I can get the band to pick up it's pace."

"I'm right behind you," Sai Saici said jumping up. "You ready to dance, Cecile?"

"You know it," she said just as happy and they took off to the dance floor behind Chibodee and his crew.

George laughed and said, "I think we'll be fine as long as Chibodee doesn't insist on singing with the band."

"Oh no," Miss Marie Louise said. "Shirley did tell me that Chibodee loves Karaoke."

Nastasha glared at the princess and said, "God help us all."

Argo smiled as Domon sat quietly at the table next to Rain just listening to everyone as if taking it all in.

"Domon," Rain said turning to him. "Are you okay? You didn't even finish your plate of food."

Moving his eyes to her, Domon said in a low voice, "I just have something on my mind."

With everything that has happened this past year, Rain wasn't surprised. Taking Domon's hand, she said, "If you want to talk, you know I'm here."

Domon stared into her beautiful eyes, knowing that she hadn't a clue that she was the something on his mind. "As a matter of fact," he said standing up and gently pulling her to her feet as well, "I would like to talk to you somewhere private."

"Sure, Domon," she said seeing the seriousness of what he wanted to talk about in his dark eyes.

Domon turned his head to look around the grand ballroom and spotted doors that he assumed lead outside. Gently pulling Rain by her hand, he guided her to those doors. Before opening them, he looked around as if to make sure that no one was watching because he didn't want to be interrupted. All of the other Shuffles and friends were either in deep conversation or already dancing the night away since Chibodee had insisted that the band play something upbeat.

Opening the door, Rain and Domon then snuck outside. What they saw seemed too good to be true.

"This is beautiful," Rain said in awe as she walked out into what appeared to be a courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle of the bricked ground courtyard with a light that made the water look the brightest color blue. There were also plants of all shapes and sizes with beautiful, different color flowers everywhere and fireflies flying about.

Domon himself was quite surprised at what they had found and then realized that this was the perfect place for Rain and him to be at the moment.

Hand in hand they walked to stand in front of the fountain, and then they both looked into it not saying anything for a few seconds.

"Rain," Domon said in a voice so soft that she turned to face him.

"Yes," she said seeing the seriousness in his captivating eyes once again.

Domon didn't say anything as he stared back into her beautiful blues almost completely forgetting how to say what he had gone over in his mind over and over.

"Domon, you can tell me anything," Rain said with a soft smile as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Rain," he said embarrassed; almost thinking she deserved better. "I guess I am only good at fighting. You know it's...hard for me to say what's on my mind most of the time."

"Whatever you say will not change how I feel for you. Just say it," she said softly giving him the gentle push that he needed.

Domon took a deep breath preparing himself to say what was in his heart; a heart that was more alive than it had ever been. If there was ever a time that he had to express how he felt like he had when he had first declared his love for Rain, it was now. _She's worth it, _he told himself. "Rain, there's a lot that I need to say to you. I'll start by saying that these past couple of days I have been thinking about our future. I know that what I'm feeling for you is not going to go away. The last two nights that I went to sleep it was there, and it was still there in the morning when I woke up. It won't let me go."

"Won't let you go?" Rain whispered.

"This...love between us has a hold on me," Domon said rather amazed. "Nothing has ever felt more right to me than being in love with you."

Rain gave him a tender smile and could see that he clearly wanted to say so much more, and she wasn't about to stop him.

"I've told you that I've won the gundam fight only because you were by my side this past year. It's true, but there's more," he said in such a calm, touching voice like he had when Rain was captive in the Dark Gundam. "The past year, whenever I looked into your eyes, you made me feel as if there was nothing I couldn't do even after I had thought that all hope was gone. You made me stronger. You made me a better man, the man that I am now."

Rain felt beside herself listening to him express the affect she had on him.

"You have changed my life with your caring attitude. Though it was hard for me to believe at first, you made me need someone...you. These past two days knowing without a doubt that you love me, changed my life even more." Placing his hand on the side of her face and feeling braver because her love for him was indeed very obvious in her beautiful, trusting eyes, he said, "When I was with Master Asia, all I thought about was fighting and that was it. Of course fighting is a huge part of me, but now there's you. I used to only live for the day not really caring what happened to me. But now you made this fighter imagine a life that I never have before."

"What kind of life is that?" Rain whispered moving her face against the soft touch of his hand.

Letting his hand take in the softness of her skin, he said as he looked deeply into her eyes, "I can see myself sharing my life with a woman. You are that woman, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Rain's eyes began to water at his admittance of wanting to love and to be loved _by her_.

"I can actually see myself having a child or children with you. That was something I never even considered before until recently. And...I want them to have your eyes."

"Oh Domon," Rain said feeling such an overwhelming amount of love for him.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I would never let you go when you came out of the Dark Gundam. I don't want to live without you." Suddenly, Domon slowly got down on one knee before her.

She watched as his hand came out of the pocket of his tan jacket holding a small box, wanting her to take it. Looking down at him and feeling as if her heart had stopped beating, she then finally took the box and held it.

With a nervous smile, he whispered, "Open it, Rain."

Rain just looked at the box a few seconds more and then with a somewhat shaky hand, she opened it. There before Rain's eyes was a beautiful diamond ring. Her hand, which opened the box lifted and covered her mouth as if she was in disbelief.

What made tears start to run down her face was when the King of Hearts asked, "Rain Mikamura, will you marry me?"

Suddenly memories of the past year began to run through her mind. She recalled when she first started to fall for him and how she had wished with all of her heart that he felt the same way for her. She also recalled their time together in the Guyana Highlands. More importantly she remembered his confession, which had saved her, and also she remembered the past couple of days of them showing a genuine love for each other.

Domon was literally holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Finally, Rain removed her hand from her mouth and lowered it to touch his face as she said, "Yes, Domon Kasshu. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife."

With that said, Domon got back on his feet and pulled Rain into his arms to hold her. He whispered in her ear how much he loved her. Wanting to kiss any part of her, he kissed her bare shoulder just before releasing her so he could do something else that still needed to be done.

Rain had never seen him with such nervous energy before as he took the ring from the box. Taking her hand, he then gently pushed the engagement ring on to her ring finger. "We'll have to get this sized to fit you," he said as if he was a ring expert.

With tears still running down her face, Rain held her hand up high as the fireflies flew all around them. She stared at the ring on her finger and said with amazement, "It's beautiful, and it actually fits perfectly."

Domon felt so content as their eyes locked in a loving gaze.

"Domon, I want to tell you something too," she said with such affection in her voice.

Putting his hands on her bare shoulders and sending chills through her in the process, he nodded his head as he whispered, "Yes."

Smiling, Rain said, "I meant it the other day when I said that you were always in the back of my mind the ten years you were gone. As crazy as it may sound, though we were young when you left, there was such an emptiness in my heart when you were gone." Wiping some of her tears away, she said, "There were many times during this past year, even when things were at there worst, that I was happy to be with you. And as far as you thinking that you only know how to fight, I have to tell you that I've never felt a stronger love than I have felt from you the past two days."

Giving her a very loving smile, Domon saw more tears of happiness running down her face. She honestly loved him and wanted him and no one else by her side.

"I too am stronger than ever with you by my side. Together, I know we can't go wrong. I love you," she said clearly touched by his proposal.

"I love you," he said as he pulled her into his arms once again.

"Oh...and Domon," she said moving to look at him, "I hope our children have your eyes."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: I hope the proposal was to your liking. The song Chibodee was singing does not belong to me. It belongs to the group, "Def Leopard"._

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	15. Dancing and More Dancing

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 15: Dancing and More Dancing**

The beautiful ring on Rain's finger said it all as the once only Neo-Japan partners stared into each other's eyes. The newly engaged couple felt as if they were in pure bliss after making it official that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. They never wanted to lose what they were feeling for each other and deep down in their hearts they knew that they were part of each other like a bird to a feather. Even as young children they had felt the need to be with each other. Now hooking their arms around each other's waist, they soon found themselves taking slow steps towards the doors that would lead them back into the Grand Ballroom.

"Bro and Sis are headed back!" Sai Saici exclaimed on the other side of those doors just before pulling Cecile away with him.

"Oh, crap!" Chibodee exclaimed making his crew, who had been spying along with him, began to panic. They knew that Domon wouldn't like to know that his friends were practically on top of each other to get a peek through the small windows on the doors just to spy on the Neo-Japan team.

As George pulled the princess away from the doors with him, she had to smile as she recalled how the spying had started.

**Flashback to just after when Domon and Rain entered the Courtyard:**

Dancing on the dance floor with Cecile, Sai Saici wished he had a video camera with him to record everyone's moves. For one reason - Chibodee's crew was doing a line dance of some sort looking quite sexy in their purple mini skirts. Their boxer's eyes were about to pop out of his head as he watched them with hypnotized eyes. George laughed out loud when the boxer attempted to do the line dance with them but instead managed to collide into them causing quite a ruckus.

"Why, George," his princess said happily. "I do not think that I have ever seen you laugh so hard."

"Chibodee makes it quite easy for me," George said as he and the princess continued to dance to the fast music in a somewhat calm manner. It almost looked as if the Knight's feet were glued to the ground in fear that if he moved any faster his reputation would be damaged.

Sai Saici laughed out loud when Miss Marie Louise put her hands on George's shoulders and began to shake him as if to try to make him loosen up and dance faster.

"Sai," Cecile said with her eyes wide as she grabbed his arm; making him turn red because of how tightly she was holding him. She then whispered to him, "Look at Nastasha and Argo."

"What? Nastasha and Argo? Where are they?" Sai Saici asked just before looking around.

"At the table," Cecil said turning her young gundam fighter in their direction.

Neo-China's gundam fighter's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Nastasha and Argo giving each other a kiss that seemed to get more passionate as each second went by.

Breaking Sai Saici's stare, Cecile asked while looking around the ballroom, "Where's Domon and Rain?"

Starting to look around himself for them, Sai Saici said with a look of wonder on his face, "If Nastasha and Argo are getting hot and heavy, I can only imagine what Bro and Sis are doing right now."

"Sai Saici," George said forgetting how he was now shaking his body for the princess. "Why did you and Cecile stop dancing?"

Suddenly Chibodee's voice was heard yelling; "I knew it was feeling a little too hot in here for a reason! Nastasha, Argo...you two are steaming up the place!"

Nastasha and Argo continued to kiss as if they hadn't heard the Neo-American fighter and from the looks of it, they either really hadn't heard him or just didn't care.

"Chibodee," Sai Saici said with a huge smile on his face, "Forget those two. Where's Domon and Rain?"

After looking around Chibodee smiled and said, "Maybe they took my advice and got a room."

Still shaking his tush to the music, George said, "I do not think that Domon would do such a thing in the presence of his father."

"George," Chibodee said quite in shock that the Neo-France fighter was really getting into his dancing, "I don't even see Dr. Kasshu around. He's probably in the lobby talking to Karato."

Bunny suddenly yelled, "Everyone come see!"

"Bunny?" Chibodee asked seeing her across the room. "Weren't you just dancing with us?"

"Just come see!" she exclaimed as she peeked through the small window of one of the two large doors she was standing in front of.

Complaining, Chibodee said, "Bunny, we're more interested in knowing where Neo-Japan and Rain are at the moment."

"If you would just listen and come here, you'd see that I'm watching them right now!" Bunny exclaimed as she waved her arm for everyone else to come see as well. Luckily Bunny's yelling couldn't be heard through the very heavy wooden doors.

Everyone who had been on the dance floor began to run over to the doors, while Argo and Nastasha were just ending their kiss. The band began to play their usual slow ballroom music again, which made Argo stand up and hold his hand out to his love. "Nastasha, may I have this dance?"

"Certainly, Argo," she said taking his hand as she then let him pull her up. As they walked onto the dance floor, they completely ignored the people who were piled up against the two doors watching something through the small windows.

Watching the Neo-Japan team who were standing in the beautiful courtyard, Sai Saici said, "Too bad we can't hear what they're saying to each other."

"It serves us right," George said feeling very guilty about what he was doing, but not stopping.

Ignoring George's comment, Chibodee said, "Dude, it looks like Domon's doing all of the talking."

Actually agreeing with Chibodee, Sai Saici said, "I was just thinking that. That's odd for Bro."

Grinning, Chibodee said, "Maybe he's trying to talk Rain into getting a room with him."

Before everyone could tell Chibodee to shut up, they became speechless as they watched Domon get down on one knee in front of his partner.

"Oh George," the princess said with a smile, "He's going to propose."

"My princess, I think you may be right," George said watching as Domon pulled a box out of his pocket and held it up to Rain.

"Yeah, right," Chibodee said remembering how Domon had given Rain the earrings. "He's probably giving her a freakin' bracelet now."

They all watched as Rain took the box and then finally opened it.

"It's a ring!" the princess exclaimed joyfully.

Though they couldn't hear a thing, they all watched in awe when Domon leaped to his feet and took Rain into his arms. It was more than obvious that the King of Hearts had gotten the answer that he wanted. Rain was going to be his queen.

**Back to the present as the newly engaged couple are making their way back into the ballroom:**

"Domon proposed!" Bunny cried out. "He really did it!"

"Yeah, and we're really gonna get it if we don't get away from these doors," Chibodee said about to run off.

"Wait," George said stopping during his get away as if needing to say something very important. "We must act surprised when they tell us of their engagement. Domon didn't tell us that he was going to propose tonight."

Everyone nodded their heads to keep that they had seen the proposal a secret.

Knowing that George had felt uncomfortable about the spying, Miss Marie Louise said to her Knight as he took her into his arms to dance to the slow song, "Oh George. Please don't feel badly about what we witnessed. I am having such a good time with you tonight."

George smiled back glad that the princess didn't think any differently of him for his immature behavior and then to her surprise, he leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss.

About ten feet away from them, Sai Saici placed one of his hands on Cecile's waist and his other took her left hand. She laid her free hand on Sai Saici's shoulder, and they stared into each other's eyes; smiling over the events that had happened so far this night.

Chibodee and his crew placed their arms around each other and made their own circle. "Well girls," the boxer said so glad to be in their company. "Looks like Domon's off the market."

All at the same time his crew giggled then said, "Chibodee, we're just glad that you're not off the market."

Back inside of the beautiful Grand Ballroom, Domon and Rain were surprised to see their friends all slow dancing.

With a cocky grin, Domon said, "I don't think we were missed at all."

"I think you're right. It looks like they completely forget all about us," Rain said as she began to smile when she saw Argo and Nastasha who seemed to be drifting on air as they danced so close together.

Seeing whom Rain was watching, Domon said, "They might be the next ones."

"The next ones?" Rain asked just before catching on. "Oh you mean Argo and Nastasha might be the next ones to want to get married."

"It's not just wanting, Rain. We _are_ getting married," Domon said in his old, determined voice.

Smiling at Domon, Rain again began to recall the times during the 13th Gundam tournament when she had wished that Domon felt something for her and now here he was making it clear that he was going to marry her. She knew she'd never forget his beautiful proposal and how he confessed that he was ready to share his life with her in a way he had never imagined before.

Domon too thought back to the times they had hidden how they really felt for each other. Back then they had only discussed gundam fights and the horrible Dark Gundam. Now they would be discussing plans of building a life together on earth. "I guess we should tell the others our news," Domon said proud that Rain would be his wife. It still floored him that such a smart, beautiful woman wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had to wonder if other people felt this strongly for each other because he knew without a doubt that Rain meant everything to him. She made his life worth living.

"Domon, we can tell them later. Let's dance first," she said as if it was a better idea for the moment.

Domon's eyes widened as he said in an embarrassed voice, "I don't dance, Rain."

"Really? You danced with me before," she said remembering a wedding that their families had attended together just before Domon had left to train with Master Asia.

Remembering too, Domon said with a smirk, "I do remember we had about a foot between us during that dance."

"We were only ten," Rain said recalling that Kyoji had suggested that they dance to the slow song together.

Giving into his older brother's suggestion and dancing with the ten year old Rain, Domon hadn't been too happy when their parents had said how cute he and she looked dancing together. He preferred being outside and chasing Rain around with a strange insect in his hand.

Rain had been about an inch or two taller than Domon at the time since most females grow faster than males at that age. Now in the present, she smiled at how Domon hadn't acted intimidated at all by her taller height back then. Seeing him ten years later, it was clear that he had grown physically in many ways besides just height.

Watching his all grown up Rain grinning about something, Domon laughed lightly and said, "What is it, Rain?"

"Oh nothing. Let's dance," she said happily.

"I don't know, Rain," he said not wanting to look like a fool.

Rain thought of another technique to get him to dance with her. She leaned very close to the King of Hearts to whisper something in his ear.

Feeling her breath in his ear, Domon felt himself being taken under her spell, which seemed very easy for her to cast over him lately. He had to wonder how on earth he had been able to tell her to leave him alone at times during the 13th Gundam fight.

Moving his hair away from his ear as if he would hear her better, Rain whispered, "You know, Domon. If we slow dance, it will be another excuse for us to be very close to each other." When Domon didn't say anything, Rain moved to look at him and saw the answer in his eyes. His dark eyes were full of desire for only her and then he nodded his head yes that he would dance. Rain was becoming very aware of the affect she was having on him and couldn't deny that she was enjoying it as she took his hands and began to pull him by their friends who were still dancing to the slow song.

In the middle of their friends, Domon was ready for an extremely close dance. Staring into Rain's eyes he put his hands on her waist and pulled her up against him, and then wrapped his arms around her as if to secure her there. In a whisper he asked, "How's this?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck and falling totally under his trance, Rain whispered, "It's nice."

They began to slowly move their feet to the music, neither really great at what they were doing, but it felt very good to them as Rain laid her head on Domon's shoulder.

Through out the song Rain and Domon thought about the huge decision that they had made to be with each other forever. They would make many decisions together, start a family together, and grow old together.

"Rain," Domon whispered breaking her thoughts.

For an answer, Rain lifted her head and looked at her fiancé.

"Rain, I know that Karato wants to know if I will be Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the 14th tournament."

"Yes," Rain said not surprised. "I have noticed that he seems to be trying his hardest to please you."

"Well now that we're going to be married, I think it's a decision that we should make together."

Touched that Domon wanted to decide this with her, Rain said, "I want you to do whatever you want. I'll support you either way."

"That's how I feel about you too," Domon said and it was obvious that he had been thinking about her career as well. "If you want to become a full time doctor, I'll support you."

Rain smiled and said, "Do you want to remain a gundam fighter?"

With his arms still around Rain, Domon shrugged his shoulders and said, "Even though I didn't like being forced to be a gundam fighter, I did enjoy most of the fights."

"I know you did," Rain said remembering the times that Domon had easily accepted any challenge to a gundam fight. "If you are Neo-Japan's gundam fighter for the 14th tournament, at least it's because you want to be, and your father will be there to cheer you on."

"And you?" Domon asked wanting to know if she'd be his partner.

Smiling, Rain let her hand get buried into his hair on the back of his head as she said, "I can't imagine not being your partner."

Making eyes at her, Domon said while tightening his arms around her, "Good. I'm better with you by my side. And at least during the next tournament, I'll be much friendlier to you."

Bringing one of her hands from around his neck, Rain looked at her engagement ring and said, "Yes Things will be totally different for us during that tournament."

"Yes," Domon said agreeing and happy that she seemed so pleased with her ring and the idea of being married to him. "You'll be Mrs. Domon Kasshu."

Now with both of her arms around Domon's neck once again, Rain said, "From what you said outside, I'll be what you never imagined having before."

Domon shook his head yes that it was true. "You'll be the wife I never even gave a thought to having while I was training with Master Asia."

"And you, Neo-Japan's gundam fighter, will be my husband," Rain said as if she knew she wasn't going to be disappointed.

Suddenly the song ended and beautiful playing began on a piano. After more than a few chords, a beautiful male voice began to sing. Since no one had actually sang yet that night in the Grand Ballroom, Domon and Rain turned their heads to see whom the singer of the band was. To their surprise they saw George up on the stage singing and it was clear that he had been playing the piano as well.

"I didn't know George could sing," Rain said surprised and impressed at the same time.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Domon said remembering something. "He's the one who was playing the piano when I thought that someone was sending out an S.O.S. on one back when you and I had first come across Master Asia."

"Oh, yes," Rain said remembering when she had heard the piano playing along with Domon. That seemed so long ago now as Rain again got comfortable against Domon without him minding at all.

The song was beautiful and little did the newly engaged couple know that George was singing it for them:

_As time goes on_

_I realize_

_Just what you mean_

_To me_

_And now, now that you're near_

_Promise your love_

_That I've waited to share_

_And dreams_

_Of our moments together_

_Color my world with hopes_

_Of loving you_

It was true. The words seemed to fit Domon and Rain perfectly. It took time, but the two finally realized what they meant to each other. Now as times goes on, it's easier for them to realize it more and more. They finally promised their love to each other after waiting to admit their feelings for so long. They planned to make their dreams of sharing their lives together a reality.

After the singing and the beautiful piano playing stopped, everyone clapped while the princess made her way on to the stage so she could throw her arms around her knight.

"Damn," Chibodee said to his friends. "George sings almost as well as I do."

Not saying anything, everyone looked at Chibodee as if he was nuts to think that he could sing at all.

"Okay," Chibodee said seeing their expressions, "George sings really well. But really, do you think he only learned to play the piano so he could pick up chicks?"

"Oh yes," Nastasha said sarcastically. "I'm sure that our George would learn to play the piano for that reason alone."

"I knew it," Chibodee said acting goofy, but clearly knowing that wasn't the reason as Nastasha rolled her eyes at him. Seeing Domon and Rain with their arms still around each other as if the song hadn't ended, the Neo-American fighter said, "Japan and partner, please release each other and prepare to hear some more beautiful singing, but to a fast song."

Walking off of the stage, George called out, "I do not plan to sing anymore tonight, Chibodee."

Chibodee smiled and said, "No George. I will sing and rock this place to the ground!"

"I'm leaving," Nastasha said looking at Argo who couldn't help but laugh.

Sai Saici looked at Cecile and said, "Prepare to cover your ears."

Now holding Rain's hand, Domon said to her, "I think we can stop Chibodee from singing for a moment at least."

"Yes," Rain said; eyes wide as if her fiancé had come up with a brilliant idea to save everyone's ears. "Let's tell them before he can start singing."

"Wait!" Domon called out to his friends who all seemed to be in a panic at the thought of Chibodee invading their ears again with his singing.

"Rain and I have an announcement," Domon said smiling at her.

"Oh really?" Bunny asked acting overly surprised.

"What ever can it be?" the princess asked as George only stood next to her; his eyes wide.

"Bro, Sis, I have no idea of what you are going to announce," Sai Saici said just before turning to Cecile. "We have no idea. Right, Cecile?"

"Oh no," Cecile said looking very guilty.

Jumping in on the act, Chibodee said, "I just don't know what you and Rain could want to tell us. Do you know Janet?"

"Oh no," she said raising her hands innocently.

Domon and Rain looked at each other each thinking that someone must have seen them and then spread the word. Domon then turned to Argo and Nastasha who hadn't said a word.

"Don't look at us," Argo said truly looking innocent.

"Really," Nastasha said looking just as innocent. "We don't know what the hell those people are talking about."

Squeezing Domon's hand, Rain said, "I guess we should just tell them."

"Okay," Domon whispered to her. Taking a deep breath, he then announced, "Guys, Rain and I are engaged."

Everyone acted completely surprised as if they couldn't believe that he had proposed this night.

Argo and Nastasha's behavior made them seem to be the only ones really surprised, but Domon and Rain didn't care.

"So when's the wedding so we can party again?" Chibodee asked slamming his hands together.

Domon turned and winked at Rain and then said, "I think Rain and I are going to elope."

"What!" their friends all exclaimed at the same time.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: I think all of the spying is starting to get to Domon. Also, the thought of George dancing just makes me laugh. _

_The song, "Color My World" belongs to the group "Chicago"._

_Thanks for the reviews since my last update:  
_**_GoldAngel_**-You are such a great friend and I truly thank GOD for you. As for your last review, I'm glad you liked the proposal. Maybe all of the kissing Domon's been doing with Rain lately has him getting soft. Just kidding! You'll always be my kindred soul friend. Thanks again for everything.  
**_Ryan_**-Your very detailed reviews mean a lot to me, and it's obvious that you don't miss a thing. Your opinions make me strive to do the best I can on each chapter. For that I thank you.  
**_domon_****_ and rain_**-Wow! Thanks for the very, very wonderful review. I'm glad that I was able to get you out of your grumpy mood.  
**_Jahayme_**-I'm so glad that you want me to write more. Thanks very much.  
**_Black Joker Lady_**-I'm glad you are enjoying the other Shuffles being thrown into this fic and your reviews are very enjoyable to read. Thank You  
**_Lucy_**-I'm so glad that you want me to go on. It means a lot. Thank you.  
**_Sean_**-Thank you for the very nice complements. I'm glad that you are so into this fic.  
**_Following Reader_**-Everything you said was so very, very nice. Thanks and I hope I can keep you happy. I'll try my best.  
**_Hawk Sage_**-Thanks! I'm so glad you like the chapter and always say such nice things.  
**_Delighted Reader_**-Thanks for your very kind words. I have some thinking to do for the wedding but I'm coming up with some different ideas.  
**_Sanos_****_ Gurl_**-Thanks for the applauds, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
**_Mjk_**-I hope to continue to get ideas in my head so I can keep writing. It's so much fun for me. Thank you.  
**_Turtle Lover_**-Thanks. I'm so glad that you laughed and became very happy during the last chapter.  
**_GoldenGirl2002_**-Yes - the proposal finally happened. I'll keep your advice about the caffeine in mind. Thanks.  
**_Jess Angel_**-I'm so glad you knew the song. I feel so very truly honored that you want to continue to read this story. Thank you.  
**_Rayne Rhiana_**-Thanks. I laughed at reading that you were giving the computer puppy dog eyes. One of my favorite things to read is fluff too.  
**_Godgundam89_**-I'm glad you thought there was a nice touch to the last chapter. Thanks. And, now you know what Thanksgiving is.  
**_IMBSA_**-Thanks for the review. I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was sweet.  
**_Kamica_**-Thank you for reading this long fic. I'm glad that you are getting into the story.  
**_Pvt._****_ First Class Tanaka-Thanks._** I'm glad you like my fic. At night I actually enjoy writing more than watching TV. I normally do it when everyone else in the house is sleeping.  
**_Salina_**-Thanks. The parts with the eyes were my favorite too.

_Thanks to all who have been reading, Jen_


	16. Moving On

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 16: Moving On**

In the beautiful lobby just outside of the magnificent Grand Ballroom, Domon and Rain had just told Dr. Kasshu of their engagement.

"I'm so very happy for you both," Dr. Kasshu said hugging his son and then future daughter-in-law. Releasing them, he just stood there grinning which caused a strange look on his face.

Both Domon and Rain then looked at each other as if confused of what the older man's expression meant. Moving his eyes back to his father's, Domon saw a tear running down the older man's face. "Dad," Domon said becoming worried. "Are you all right?"

Wiping his tear away, Dr. Kasshu said, "Oh yes, son. I'm just glad that there are things for me to be happy about."

In a soft, concerned voice, Rain asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Dr. Kasshu?"

"Yes, honey," he said reaching to give one of her hands a gentle squeeze.

Looking a bit puzzled, Domon asked, "So…are those tears of joy?"

Seeing the engaged couple's concerned faces, Dr. Kasshu gave them a look of reassurance as he said, "Yes. They are tears of joy, Domon. I've always wanted the absolute best of everything for you and so did your mother." Putting a hand on Domon's shoulder, he turned to look at Rain and said, "Rain, I can see how much you love my son, and I couldn't have chosen a better person than you for him. Your personalities blend together perfectly and together they lack not a thing." Remembering how close the two had been as children, he smiled and said, "I can't even imagine my son married to anyone else."

Forcing herself not to cry before the older man since he truly held nothing against her for what her own father had done, Rain smiled back gratefully.

Domon still seemed a bit stunned that his father was so very obviously happy about the engagement.

Wanting his son to understand better, Dr. Kasshu smiled once again and said, "One day you and Rain will have children of your own, and then you'll understand why I'm so pleased."

Both Domon and Rain looked at each other and then smiled looking a tad embarrassed at the thought of having children together.

Upon seeing their blushing faces, Dr. Kasshu said, "Let me just say that after coming out of my frozen state, it was great to see my youngest son after so long. But what was even better was seeing him so in love."

Though Domon was such a deep shade of red at the moment, he still found it in himself to put his arm around Rain's shoulders to pull her close to him while she looked at him with pure love in her eyes for only the King of Hearts.

Observing their every move, Dr. Kasshu continued, "Anyone can see that you two have something rare. Every parent dreams of that kind of happiness for their children, and we hate even just the thought of them being hurt. Seeing you two together as you are now, I know that I am in fact gaining a daughter."

Now with the tears rolling down her face, Rain moved to hug Dr. Kasshu once again to thank him. The King of Hearts looked upon the two; happy for the kind things that his father had said, especially about Rain.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

No one knew that leaving the celebration at the glorious hotel in Neo-Hong Kong would turn out to be such a show. The Shuffle Alliance were each going to get a taste of what it was like to be a celebrity, yet it would still be somewhat different. Each celebrity had his or her own fans and some people who weren't fond of them at all. Being that the Shuffles and friends had saved the earth, it seemed that for now _everyone_ simply adored them.

Word had gotten around about where the Shuffle Alliance, crews and friends were having their celebration. So as the team who saved the earth exited out through the front doors of the impressive hotel, cameras began to snap pictures of them like crazy and reporters from different television stations started talking about the Shuffles as if they had known them forever.

Chibodee was the first of the Shuffles to come down the front steps of the hotel to go to the awaiting jet-black limo. He seemed to love the attention and smiled for the cameras as did his crew. Citizens of Neo-Hong Kong were clapping and whistling; thankful for all that he had done to help save the earth. One persistent, female reporter held her microphone up to the Neo-American fighter and asked, "Chibodee Crocket, do you have anything to say to your adoring fans?"

"Fans?" he asked somewhat dumbfounded at first. He had fans back in New York being that he was a great boxer, but this was all together different. "Yeah, I have something to say," he said with his arms around his crew. "People of Neo-Hong Kong, how ya doing?"

The citizens began to clap and scream like crazy as Chibodee shook his head in satisfaction at the response he received.

"You people rock!" the boxer cried out.

"Chibodee," Nastasha said behind him. "Will you please get into the limo!"

The reporter moved over to Nastasha and said happily, "Nastasha Zabigov of Neo-Russia, would you like to say something?"

Nastasha's words didn't match how stunning she looked in her emerald green dress as she said, "Shouldn't you people be out torturing movie stars at the moment?"

Seeing that Nastasha wasn't one for publicity, the reporter would have moved to Argo, but was too intimated by his size so she moved on to Sai Saici. "Sai Saici of Neo-China, you may be the youngest Gundam fighter but we've seen that you are also one of the strongest."

"You know it," he said into the microphone proudly as Cecile smiled adoringly at him.

Cecile hadn't gone unnoticed, and the reported asked, "Isn't this Cecile, and isn't she your girlfriend?"

Turning red, Sai's neck sank in as he slowly nodded his head yes.

The reporter seemed to be enjoying embarrassing Sai Saici and continued on by saying, "I heard from a good source that when you first introduced yourself to Cecile, you used the name Chin Chikurin."

"Uh…we have to go," Sai said pulling Cecile by her arm towards the limo with him. He hated being embarrassed, and he didn't appreciate Chibodee hanging out of the long car laughing loudly at him. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Chibodee had been the good source the reporter had spoken of.

Now focused on George, the reporter moved over to him and his princess and said, "George de Sand and Princess Marie Louise, it is such an honor to be able to speak to you. Did you both have a good time tonight?"

Ready to tell all how happy she was to be anywhere with George, the princess said, "Oh yes. It was simply wonderful."

Afraid that the princess might say too much, George kindly said to the reporter, "If you would please excuse us."

As George and the princess walked off, the reporter was a bit disappointed to see no one behind them. Then suddenly the doors to the superb hotel opened once again to reveal none other than the Neo-Japan team. The crowd applauded and screamed even louder catching the newly engaged couple totally by surprise.

Before even walking over to them, the female reporter said into her microphone, "Nastasha Zabigov wants to know why we're not after any movie stars tonight. Well…I must say that Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura are a better-looking couple than any movie star couple I've ever seen."

Caught totally off guard, Domon said to Rain as he looked upon the crowd, "These people are here for us? You've got to be kidding me."

"Domon, I think these people are trying to show their appreciation for all that you and the other gundam fighters have done."

Domon grunted since he had never been one to try to get the public to love him. Before he and Rain could even move down the steps to head to the limo, the reporter made her way over to them. "Wow!" she said in awe. "Neo-Japan's Gundam team!"

Domon and Rain glanced at each other making sure that their hands were linked together tightly so they couldn't accidentally be pulled apart.

Sticking the microphone in Domon's face, the reporter asked, "Am I right in saying that you are the true King of Hearts?"

At first Domon stared at the microphone, and then he looked at his partner as if the reporter was nuts.

Lifting her shoulders as if not quite sure on what to do, Rain then shook her head yes to Domon that maybe he should just answer the question.

With a very serious face, Domon turned back to the reporter as she asked again, "Are you the King of Hearts?"

"Yes," Domon said making the crowd respond with even more applauding than before.

Again Domon looked at Rain strangely since he remembered a time when there were many people not fond of gundam fighters; especially not him.

"Now that you have saved the earth, King of Hearts," the reporter said proudly, "is it true that you are going to stay here on earth?"

Domon didn't even have to think about that before quickly saying, "Yes."

The reporter smiled wanting to know more. "Are you going to stay for awhile?"

"Yes," Domon plainly said wishing the journalist would move so he and Rain could leave.

The reporter persisted with excitement in her voice. "You must really like it on earth."

This time Domon grunted out, "Yes."

Rain knew her fiancé wasn't too thrilled with the questions, and she almost laughed out loud because of his flat answer _yes_ to the questions so far.

Turning to Rain, the reporter said, "Rain Mikamura. I heard some whistling when you stepped outside. I think plenty of men are finding you very attractive in that blue dress."

Eyes widening, Domon was tempted to take his cloak off and cover Rain with it so no one could look at her.

"I wore it for Domon," Rain said surprising even herself for bluntly admitting it, but down deep she wanted Domon to know that she only cared what he thought, not what other men thought.

Eyes softening, Domon was more than pleased with his fiancée's answer.

"I see," the reporter said coming up with another question as she looked at Domon. "Before you go, please tell us just how serious it is between you and your beautiful partner, Rain."

Domon then stared straight-faced at the reporter knowing that if he said that Rain and he were engaged that the press would end up figuring out where the wedding would be and then show up. He wondered how he could say their relationship was very serious without saying they were engaged. Finally he said point blank, "Rain's mine."

Surprised at first, the reporter soon smiled as she turned to Rain and asked, "Do you have anything to add?"

"Yes," Rain said locking eyes with Domon, "And Domon's mine."

With that, the champion fighter couldn't help but smile, and then he said to the woman who did indeed have his heart, "Let's go."

Not about to argue with the King of Hearts, the journalist said as the team walked away, "There you have it folks. Unlike most popular couples, I don't think there's any doubt on how they really feel for each other."

Once in the limo, all was a bit too quiet as it pulled off onto the street.

"Come on guys," Domon said with his arm around Rain's shoulders. "You still aren't talking to me?"

No one said a word or even bothered to look at Domon or Rain.

Finally Sai Saici's age came out as he said, "Chibodee, did you hear something?"

"Nope," the Neo-American fighter said going along. "George, did you?"

"I cannot say that I did," George said with his nose up in the air along with Miss Marie Louise's.

"I guess we're not wanted around," Nastasha said shocking everyone that she really cared. But then she sounded more like herself in her next words. "And I was truly beginning to like you people."

The King of Hearts couldn't believe his friends' negative responses. Letting out a grunt, he looked at Rain and whispered, "At least you're not mad at me."

Rain smiled back at him with sympathy in her eyes as she whispered, "I suppose they're really mad at me too for not talking you out of the eloping idea."

"I'm just tired of all the spying," Domon whispered but purposely loud enough for the others to hear.

Five minutes later it was still silent in the limo when Domon and Rain began whispering back and forth to each other. No matter how hard everyone else tried to hear, they just couldn't make out what the Neo-Japan team was saying to each other. Chibodee all but fell out of his seat from leaning so far over to ease drop on the newly engaged couple.

"Guys," Domon said wanting their attention, but no one would look at him. "Oh, this is ridiculous," Domon said aggravated as he turned back to Rain.

Looking at their friends, Rain said, "Hello…Anybody there?"

There was still no reply so Domon whispered to her, "I know how to get their attention."

Only seconds later, the sound of lips kissing other lips could be heard. It was only suppose to be innocent, little kisses but since it was like no one else was there, Domon found himself wanting a deeper kiss and would have moved on to one with Rain until…"

"I hate to say this," Nastasha said finally breaking the silence. "But Chibodee may be right. Maybe the Neo-Japan team should get a room…and quickly."

The champion gundam fighter and his fiancée smiled as they stopped kissing and looked back at their friends who were all now staring at them. Domon let out a breath and said, "I knew that would get your attention."

Sai folded his arms and said, "Like you didn't wanna kiss Rain."

Ignoring Sai Saici, Domon said with a wicked grin, "Bunch of perverts."

"Domon," Rain said knowing they would never hear the end of it now from their friends.

"How dare you Domon Kasshu!" Nastasha exclaimed outraged.

Letting out a small laugh, Domon said, "I didn't mean everyone. I meant Sai, Chibodee and George. Yes…definitely George."

"Definitely George!" the Knight exclaimed while the princess was making eyes at him behind his back. "I am a true gentleman in every sense of the word!"

Argo only sat back enjoying the scene because it was quite entertaining.

"Calling _us_ perverts!" Sai exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah," Chibodee said just as upset, but then after thinking about it for a few seconds more, he added, "I really didn't mind."

Nastasha then yelled, "Shut up, Chibodee!"

"Calling _us_ perverts?" Sai mumbled again as if truly offended. "Bro, you and Sis are the ones who were attacking each other on the dance floor."

With that, Rain said innocently, "We weren't attacking each other on the dance floor."

Ready to defend Rain, Domon said in a stern voice, "No one better say anything back to Rain."

"Good. We want to yell at you, Domon!" Sai exclaimed.

Five seconds later everyone was leaning off of their seats screaming into each other's faces while Argo sat back and continued to watch. Soon not being able to take it any longer, Argo surprisingly yelled, "Everyone shut the hell up!"

There was an abrupt silence as everyone looked at Argo and then began to laugh at how immature they were all being.

"All right, guys," the King of Hearts said. "I'm sorry for calling _some_ of you perverts. I didn't mean it. I just knew Rain and I would get your attention if we started kissing."

There was some more laughter because of all of the spying that had been done on the Neo-Japan team. How could anyone blame Domon for wanting to elope?

Nodding his head _yes_ to Rain, Domon then looked at their friends and said, "We want you_ all_ to elope with us."

"What?" each friend exclaimed at the same time.

Obviously excited about the idea, Rain said, "Please just listen to what Domon has to say."

Continuing on, Domon said, "You all and of course my father are the only ones we will have at our wedding. No one else can know about it because we know the press would drive us nuts. After the honeymoon, I don't care who knows."

"I love it! We'll be the only ones at the wedding!" Chibodee exclaimed. "Thanks, Japan and of course Rain."

"Cool," Sai said looking at a delighted Cecile. Turning back to the newly engaged couple, he said, "So, Bro. Where's the wedding going to be?"

"We don't know yet," Domon said looking at Rain. "Somewhere on earth."

With stars in her eyes, Rain said, "Somewhere romantic would be nice."

Chibodee smiled and said, "Make sure there's a nice hotel where ever you pick."

Domon's head spun to Chibodee's. The King of Hearts then said in a very serious voice, "Chibodee, if you show up at the hotel our honeymoon night, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I would never do that," Chibodee said acting as if the thought was totally absurd, but thinking to himself, _Oh well…scratch that idea._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once on the land near Han's boat, the friends all said their good-byes to each other remembering the important decisions made this night and the fun that they had in the process. They were thrilled to know that they would soon all be together to witness a wedding ceremony.

Walking back to the boat, Domon and Rain had their arms around each other's waist; glad to have some time alone after their celebration with their friends.

"Domon, tonight was wonderful," Rain said in a soft voice. Thinking of all that they had lost before this night she said just as soft, "I…I really needed it."

"I know you did," he said recalling the let downs they had been through before getting to this point in their lives. "So tell me," he said lightening up the mood again, "What part of tonight did you like the best?"

Looking up into the sky, Rain soon asked as if she couldn't make her own mind up, "What did you like the best?"

"Umm," Domon mumbled going over the night in his head as they continued to walk down the dock, "I liked when Chibodee stood up through the sun roof of the limo and then when George tried to close him in it."

Rain began to laugh as she said, "Yes. That was funny. Nastasha certainly got a kick out of it."

"I have to admit something about our friends," Domon said very seriously but with a smile on his face. "Even though we got kind of stupid and immature in the limo, we sure did have a good time over all with them tonight." Then looking very proud, the King of Hearts said, "More importantly though, we can really count on each other during times of battle."

"Yes," Rain said knowing just what Domon meant. "I always knew that we are lucky to have them."

After the Neo-Japan team stepped on to the boat, the King of Hearts pulled his beautiful fiancée into his arms and decided to change the subject. "You know, Rain. I enjoyed our slow dancing tonight."

"I knew you would," she said smiling as she lifted her hands and laid them on his chest. She then looked into his dark, captivating eyes and said, "To answer your question from before, I'd have to say that my favorite part of the night was your proposal."

Turning very serious, Domon's hands moved to hold her beautiful face. He stared into the stunning blue eyes that so had a hold on him and said, "_My_ favorite part of tonight was when you said yes that you'd marry me."

Rain's fingers closed taking hold of his shirt as she stared back at him; her future and said, "A few seconds ago I said we are lucky to have our friends, but you can't imagine how lucky I feel to have you."

As his hands continued to hold her face, his thumbs began to caress her cheeks as he said, "No. Rain. I'm the lucky one to have you." With that, Domon moved his lips over hers and before long he parted hers open for a deeper kiss. Rain didn't even remember his hands moving from her face when she felt his arms tie themselves around her body tightly. Her hands slid up his shoulders and around his neck as she easily poured her love for him into the kiss.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A month later many things had been settled. Commissioner Karato had been no less than ecstatic to know that Domon and Rain would be Neo-Japan's team for the 14th Gundam fight. Both Domon and Rain had decided that they would leave Neo-Hong Kong to live in Neo-Japan. To their luck, they were able to convince Han to go on his boat with the kids to Neo-Japan for at least a little while. The newly engaged team secretly hoped that Han and the children would end up staying in Neo-Japan since they would still be living on their own comfortable, familiar boat though they would be in a different nation. The only part that the kids weren't too thrilled about was that Domon and Rain would be living in their own house after the wedding. The kids enjoyed them living on the boat with them.

Though a month didn't seem enough time to plan for a wedding, Princess Marie Louise had been a major help. She had her own very talented seamstress create a beautiful wedding dress for Rain, and the princess also came up with a beautiful romantic place for the wedding ceremony and honeymoon.

Happily - Rain couldn't believe the way things were turning out. Even a full month later, Domon was still very much affectionate towards her after his proposal. Only one time he had slipped up and answered her with a _whatever_. She had been quick to say that same word right back to him, and then he was right next to her wanting to make up. This had caused quite a bit of giggling from Rain just before he kissed her. There hadn't been a day since their first kiss without kissing, and one time Domon insisted that he should sometimes act like a jerk just so they could make up. To all who saw them though, it was obvious that Domon was a different person towards Rain. He loved her and truly wanted to embrace a life with her. Rain too had found it unbelievable at times that she was going to marry the King of Hearts. There had been many times that she had missed him when he had been gone training with Master Asia and times that she wondered what he would be like upon his return. When she became his gundam partner, her heart went out to him in his state of sorrow. Everything in her made her want to reach out to him because as children they had connected so well. There truly was a bond of love and trust that existed between them that few others had and neither of them ever planned to let it go.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Author's Note: I am ever so sorry I couldn't get the wedding and honeymoon into this chapter. I hope you were still able to enjoy this chapter. _

**_Thank you so much for the reviews since my last update:_**  
**_Goldangel2_**-I loved your review. You're right. The love bug did go a bit crazy in the last chapter. Please keep your fantastic G Gundam story going! I'm looking extremely forward to your next chapter and your new Speed Racer story! Your gift is beyond words. Again, thanks for the review.  
**_Hawk Sage-_**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. There's more about eloping in this chapter. Thanks again.   
**_Black Joker Lady-_**Your review was so funny, and I'm glad that my last chapter put you in a good mood. Again, your review really made _my _day better. Thanks so much, and I love your new story on Argo and Nastasha!  
**_Sanos_****_ Girl_**-I am totally thrilled that you adore this story. Again, thank you very much for the encore of applauds.  
**_Delighted Reader-_**The wedding and honeymoon chapter is coming. Umm, I have some thinking to do about Domon and Rain's children. Thank you very much for your very sweet reviews.  
**_Chaos Bringer_**-I'm glad that you like the spying and liked the proposal as well. Sai and Chibodee are a ball to write about. I'm relieved that you like the things that Chibodee says in my fic. I was afraid I was going overboard. Thanks very much.  
**_monkey-fairy_**-Thanks for loving the last chapter. I just love fluff, and now I'm finding that I like writing some humor as well. Thank you so much.  
**_Ryan_**-I guess it seems I have a thing for eloping but I do know that a beautiful wedding can be truly wonderful. I agree about the fourteen people who should be at Domon and Rain's wedding. From your review-"Sure, just keep telling yourself that"-That's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote that scene. I do believe that Dr. Kasshu may have a home video of a little Domon and Rain slow dancing. And you are so right - Both Domon and Rain have it so made right now. I love writing of a romance between those two. Their feelings for each other were so obvious to _me_ throughout the anime. Thanks for your wonderful review.  
**_Turtle Lover_**-You made my day by saying you look so forward to my updates. That's such a push for me. Thanks so much.  
**_RedLion2_**-Your whole review was just so…touching. Thank you. My story is so fluffy that I was a bit scared on how it would be taken by some. A strong, tough even stubborn man can really fall truly in love with that special woman; making him so very tender to only her. I myself have actually seen this happen before. A man such as this can also have such loyalty to the special love in his life. It's exactly what I was trying to say when Master Asia was giving Domon advice on women. Thank you so very much for your wonderful review, and I just _adore_ your stories.  
**_Sean_**-I'm so glad that you thought my last chapter was good! I hope you will end up liking chapter 16. Thanks again very much.  
**_Cat_**-Your review made me feel so very good. I wish I did have enough time to write a chapter everyday too. I'm sorry I don't know enough about Rurouni Kenshin, but some of the reviewers for this story have written stories on that anime. Anyway, thanks again.  
**_AnimeAngel2002_**-Wow! Thanks! There are a lot of great G Gundam stories here, but thanks for what you said about mine. It makes me so happy.  
**_Kieri_****_ Norou_**-You are so sweet to have been worried about what I would think. I loved your one-shot. Thanks.  
**_Multi Facets_**-What an unexpected, wonderful review! I'm so glad that I could make you grin through the whole story, and I hope that I can continue to do so. That means a lot to me since I know just what you mean. I was touched to be compared to the author you spoke of because I've always felt that I lack in some areas. Thank you very much for such a nice complement. I was tickled pink.

_Thanks for reading and as always, I love hearing what you think. Jen_


	17. A Love That Will Last Forever

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 17: A Love That Will Last Forever**

On her wedding day, Rain stared at herself in the full-length mirror of Miss Marie Louise's hotel suite. The suite may have been beautiful with its dark, blue walls and white, wood trim work, but not nearly as beautiful as the bride. The striking bride was wearing the chiffon wedding dress specially made for her. It was very elegant with its delicate white straps that were made to look like flowers running over her slim shoulders. The dress also fit tightly around Rain's small waist just before it flared out down to the ground with more flowers all about it; also made of the chiffon.

"Oh Rain," the princess said walking over to the bride to place a flesh, white rose in her hair just behind her ear. "You look so beautiful."

Blinking her happy tears away, Rain said, "I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done."

Seeing how truly thankful the bride was, the princess smiled back and said, "Think nothing of it. I love doing such things."

"But you've done so much. You've arranged a wedding on a beautiful island, had a wedding dress made for me, and arranged a honeymoon in a beautiful hotel suite all so…happily and easily. Have you done this before?" Rain asked so touched for all the arrangements that the princess had prepared.

"Well…no," Miss Marie Louise admitted with a smile. "What can I say except that I am a romantic fool." With that said, the two females hugged each other.

Across the hall in George's suite, Domon too was standing in front of a full-length mirror.

"Domon Kasshu," George said walking into the room, "I never thought I would see you dressed in a tuxedo." Though the King of Hearts still had his red sash around his forehead, the knight was very pleased that Domon had agreed to wear the tux.

"I liked the black one better," the groom said of his tuxedo. Though he was just as innocent as Rain, he had never been crazy about wearing all white.

"You do look sharp," Chibodee said walking into the suite.

"Thanks," Domon said turning to see Sai and Argo following behind the Neo-American fighter.

"Hey, Domon," Chibodee said as if he had a great idea. "Since you won't be using your cloak, can I borrow it to see if I can pick up on chicks?"

Domon turned to the boxer and said, "Who said I'm not wearing it?"

"Ignore him," Argo said walking over to Domon. "Are you ready?"

Smiling, Domon said, "I should be asking you that since I think that you and Nastasha may be next to tie the knot."

Argo only smiled not about to deny his feelings and future plans with Nastasha.

"Bro, I'm really happy for you and Sis," Sai said sounding very sincere.

The King of Hearts smiled and nodded a thank you to the youngest Shuffle Alliance member.

Entering the suite next was Dr. Kasshu. He only smiled as he watched his son put on the red cloak, and then the doctor soon announced that it was time for the ceremony. Ready to start this part of his life, Domon checked himself out in the mirror one more time. As the other men started to head out of the room, Chibodee said, "So, Japan. Are you sure you don't want my advice for tonight?"

Rolling his eyes and then looking at his father who was still in the room, Domon said, "Sorry, Chibodee. But someone beat you to it."

With a broad smile, Domon's father said, "Knowledge to be used as advice comes from experience and age, Chibodee. So _I _spoke with my son last night about his honeymoon night."

Domon then just barely gave his father a smile of thanks while looking quite shy over the advice Dr. Kasshu had given, and then they all left the room.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the beautiful island of St. Thomas, there was no better place to have a wedding than outside between some beautiful trees near the beach. This special day the weather was perfect with not a cloud in the sky, and the wind was only a gentle breeze. An aisle of various colored flowers had been made leading to an arch of flowers where Domon and Rain would be married. The King of Hearts now stood before the arch, glad to see only his friends and father there to witness the occasion and also glad that the ceremony would be starting within minutes. Grinning, he was in addition relieved that his friends understood why he chose whom he did to be his best man. Turning around to that special person, Domon bent down to the small individual in the small tuxedo and said, "Hoy. Thanks for agreeing to be my Best man."

Hoy only said, "Okay," and then hugged the man he so admired.

At that very same moment, Ming was hugging Rain. "I knew you and Domon would end up together as soon as I met you," Ming said happily.

"I'm glad _you _knew," Rain said with a slight laugh as they released each other. "You were so very right, and thank you for being my Maid of Honor."

Suddenly, the sound of a violin signaled to Ming that it was time for her to walk down the flowery aisle. As Rain's heart began to race, she gave Ming a sweet smile. As the little girl started to move down the aisle, everyone smiled at the cute little female in the fluffy, white dress that the princess had made for her as well. When little Ming reached a smiling Domon, he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

Within seconds the wedding march began to be played on the violin and a beautiful vision in white soon appeared from behind the trees at the end of the aisle. The King of Hearts watched as Han took the arm of the beautiful bride and started to slowly walk her down the aisle. Domon couldn't believe how pleased he felt to be getting married to this woman whom he now so willingly wanted to share all with. She truly was everything to him.

Watching her future husband as he was watching her, Rain first thought that he was wearing his normal attire because of his cloak, but the tuxedo soon stood out, and she thought he looked so incredibly handsome. Forcing herself to hold in her happy tears once again, she still found it amazing that she was going to marry Domon Kasshu. He had been her childhood friend, her gundam partner and as of lately, a very close partner outside of the gundam. Without a doubt, she knew she was always supposed to be with him.

When Han released Rain's arm for Domon to take, the older man said to the younger man, "Remember. This woman is your destiny."

"I'll never forget," Domon said in awe of her beauty now that she was standing next to him. She always looked beyond beautiful in her everyday clothes but in this dress; on this day, she looked absolutely stunning.

The minister would have spoken, but the bride and groom appeared to be off by themselves in another world .

"Rain," Domon whispered as his eyes swept over her beauty while _he_ actually searched his mind for the perfect adjective to describe her. "You're…breathtaking."

Smiling, she said from the bottom of her heart, "Thank you, Domon. You look very handsome."

He knew she was surprised to see him in a tuxedo. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind the bandanna and the cloak," he said of the famous red sash and cape.

"Of course not," she said since she had actually always liked those two things on him.

"Man…you _are_ beautiful," he repeated in a whisper as if he couldn't deny that fact to himself any longer. No one knew there had been times before when he let his eyes enjoy her beauty without her even knowing it.

Domon couldn't deny that he was so glad that his life had come to this; that the woman he had been so scared to admit his feelings to he was now about to marry. Now nothing seemed more important than giving into his feelings and experiencing love. She was the one thing, or rather person, he could let himself go with.

Being that the wedding was among so few but very close friends, Chibodee said, "Japan, why don't you stop drooling over your bride and let the minister marry you."

Everyone laughed lightly, even George as Domon smiled while saying, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Chibodee's right. Let's get married."

"All right," Rain said smiling back at him.

The short, but beautiful ceremony had been wonderful because of the strong, obvious love between both Domon and Rain. Anyone could see that the tough fighter was devoted to Rain and that with her, he expressed himself in a total different way than how he did in fighting. The observers at the wedding also knew that Rain and Domon's differences made them ideal for each other. He was the hot tempered one who down deep _wanted _to be the protector, and she was the level headed one who down deep wanted to be the one to nurture. She had been the one able to give him his peaceful state of mind like no other.

Still staring at her, the King of Hearts realized once again that Master Asia had been very right on the things that he had said about women. No matter how rough Domon was as a fighter, he wanted and needed Rain's sweetness and she in turn wanted the strong, confident man that he was.

As the minister's words moved along, Domon held Rain's hands in his and soon they said the customary vows to each other. As he said his vows, the King of Heart's eyes never left his queen's. His voice was soft and loving just like it had been when he had pleaded with Rain when she had been imprisoned in the Dark Gundam.

As the friends watched the Neo-Japan team make their vows, they all knew that this was one marriage where the promises would be kept. If Domon was anything, he was loyal; besides very much in love with his partner. And to Rain, he was the person in her life who meant the most to her.

A pin could have been heard being dropped as Domon and Rain tightened their hands around each other's and easily said the famous words, "_I do."_

Everyone including the minister smiled when Hoy handed Domon, Rain's wedding ring. After the rings were on their wedding fingers, the Neo-Japan team was pronounced husband and wife and kiss they did when the minister announced it was time.

Upon both Domon and Rain's request, there wouldn't be a long reception following. They had insisted that if they would have eloped by themselves, there wouldn't have even been a reception. Wanting _alone _time, they wanted to start their honeymoon as soon as possible. However, they told their friends to party as long as they liked. The small reception was held at Miss Marie Louise's hotel in a small room off of the lobby that was too decorated with colorful flowers. After many pictures were taken of the bride and groom and their friends, Dr. Kasshu surprised everyone by rolling in a TV. After finding some very old home videos, Domon's father turned the TV on and there were Domon and Rain slow dancing together at the young age of ten.

Laughing, Chibodee said, "Domon, your wife was taller than you!"

"Bro, your hair even stuck up at that age," Sai said laughing.

Domon laughed it off as he and Rain prepared to make their leave.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

By the time the newly, married couple got to their hotel, it was nearly dark. For the stars were already coming out when they entered the magnificent lobby of the brightly colored hotel. Its beauty seemed to fit the theme of the romantic, St. Thomas Island. Both stepping up to the front desk, Rain smiled when Domon said that Mr. & Mrs. Domon Kasshu were there for their suite. The King of Hearts himself was proud to have Rain sharing his name. Obviously knowing who they were, the dark haired man at the front desk smiled and assured them that their luggage was already in their suite. He then handed Domon a card, which took the place of an actual key. Nodding a thank you, Domon took the card and then squeezed Rain's hand as he began to lead her to the elevators.

Though both were extremely happy to be married, their nervousness about what would soon happen between them once in their suite had them both silent as they stepped into a vacant elevator. When the doors of the elevator closed and it began to move up; hand in hand, Domon and Rain just stared at the closed doors before them. In Rain's mind, she suddenly began to recall times earlier in the year when she had walked to hotel rooms as only Domon's Neo-Japan partner. As always she had just followed behind him and never once had the thought crossed her mind that she should be worried about sharing a room with him. Also recalling those moments in his mind, Domon remembered that though he had been quite rude at times, he had respected the smart female greatly. She had been his friend from childhood, and though he had begun to have different feelings for her, his mission always laid heavily on his mind. Love had been too hard for him to understand at the time - until now.

After stepping out of the elevator, each continued to think about what they were about to share in the suite they would soon be entering. Despite the fact that Rain was a very beautiful woman, not being vain made her somewhat nervous about being exposed to Domon. What if he would be disappointed with what he saw but then she reminded herself that that wasn't what love was about. Somehow it had slipped her mind that he had seen her before when she had escaped from the Dark Gundam. But because everything had happened so fast and the fact that Domon had been so relieved to get her back, he hadn't a chance to be in awe of her beautiful unclothed body. Actually kidding herself she thought that maybe she'd be disappointed with him. However, she knew that wasn't going to be the case. She had seen him too many times before without a shirt while tending to his injuries. Though she had been doing her job as a doctor, the fact that she had begun to have uncontrollable feelings for him, made it easy for her to let her eyes enjoy the sight of him. Physically, he had really turned into a man while training with Master Asia. But again, it wasn't his body that she was in love with but rather his heart and soul.

Hand in hand as they continued to walk, and Domon found himself becoming more and more nervous. It almost seemed quite funny to him that he could fight the toughest of the tough and now here he was nervous about expressing himself through his body in a complete different way, rather than with his fist. While he had overcome most of his shyness in having Rain close to him, and he was able to express his love for her in kisses or by just holding her close, he was still shy at the thought of the rest. It worried him that most of the time this day and age, a man's first time wasn't on his honeymoon. He wasn't quite sure of what to expect and more than anything he wanted to please his wife and not disappoint her. Of course his nervousness meant in no way was he going to back out of the night. More than anything else now that they were husband and wife, he wanted this night. He wanted Rain. He wanted to touch her, feel her, smell her, bury himself in her, and know every part of her that no one else knew. _Another bond would be formed between them this night, and there would never be any memories for either of them being with anyone else in the same way. _They were truly the love of each other's life.

Once to the doors of their suite, Domon pulled out the card. After inserting it into the lock on the door, he then pushed it open. Rain was about to walk in when Domon said, "Wait. I want to do this right."

Before Rain could say anything, he gently scooped her up into his arms. Smiling, her arms then went around him as their eyes locked, and he just held her and continued to stare into her big blues. Neither of them had to say how much they loved each other because in those few seconds just staring at each other, it was clear in their eyes as their nervousness lessened.

The King of Hearts soon moved forward carrying his wife into the suite where memories for a lifetime would be made. They were surprised to see candles all around the huge suite. Miss Marie Louise had made it a point to have someone go in just before Mr. & Mrs. Domon Kasshu's arrival to make the already beautiful suite even more romantic than it was. As Domon gently placed Rain down to stand on the white carpet of the mauve colored room, which had two large white, leather sofa's, there were two more closed doors seen directly across from where they was standing. The newlyweds looked at each other and then together took steps forward to the closed doors. Once in front of them, Domon slowly pushed the doors open. Rain gasped at the sight of the room while Domon's eyes fell on to the large bed just a few feet away from them. The white carpet had continued into the room, which had long, white, satin curtains that draped on to the floor. Rain's eyes then moved to the huge bed, which consisted of white, satin sheets and tons of satin pillows. There were candles lit around this room as well.

When Rain turned to look at Domon, he was already staring very lovingly at her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he whispered, "Are you nervous?"

Her eyes began to glow with such trust and love as she whispered back, "Not with you, Domon."

Hanging on to her words, he whispered, "Come here," as he inched her closer to him. Once he had her up against him, he then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

The sweet female whispered it back just before Domon captured her lips in a very tender kiss. Their nervousness for now seemed to wash away as the kiss slowly intensified while their mouths opened to let each other in. Rain's arms were around Domon's neck when she felt his hands slowly moving down to her lower back, and soon she felt those hands pull her firmly against him. With that action, Domon sighed into her mouth, and Rain could feel his body responding to hers, which made her eager to know more of him. However, she suddenly broke their kiss before they got too carried away, and then saw the desire in Domon's dark eyes. For there was no reason for him to hold back until Rain whispered, "I…I should go change."

In a husky voice, the King of Hearts whispered, "Okay," as he forced himself to release her.

As she backed away from him, he just watched her go to a door that she assumed was the bathroom. Her assumption had been correct, but before Rain could even look around the beautiful bathroom, she leaned her back against the door after it was closed just to catch her breath from what her husband had started to stir inside of her.

Remembering that Miss Marie Louise said there would be a box in the bathroom consisting of a white nightgown, Rain then took notice of the gorgeous stoned bathroom to see a tub as big as a small pool. There sitting on the top steps to the tub were two boxes. Walking over to them, Rain saw that one had Domon's name on it. Quickly, she grabbed it so she could get it to him before he'd have time to undress himself. Opening the door but not looking out, she called out his name.

Seeing that Rain was feeling quite bashful at the moment, he wasn't about to admit that he was having a problem taking his clothes off since it was the first time that a woman would see all of him. "Rain, you can come out. I'm still dressed."

As Rain stepped out, she smiled and handed him the box. "It was in the bathroom waiting for you," she said with an embarrassed smile.

As Domon took the box, he glanced at it wondering what was in it and then heard the bathroom door close behind Rain once again. Opening the box, Domon first saw a letter from Chibodee.

_Dear Domon,_

_I was afraid that you'd scare Rain on your honeymoon night by wearing nothing but your cloak, so I told George's princess to leave this for you. However, the more I think about it, just wearing the cloak might really turn Rain on. _

_Your Shuffle friend,_

_Chibodee_

_P.S. Remember. Do things right._

"Chibodee," Domon grunted out. A few seconds ago with Rain, he had felt his nervousness drifting away, but now the words - _Do things right - _were starting to mess with his head once again. Looking into the box, Domon saw all black. Putting his hand in, he then pulled out a long, black silk robe. Looking back into the box, he saw something else that shined as if it was silk as well. Sticking his hand back in, he then pulled out a pair of black, silk boxer shorts with a note attached to them.

_Domon,_

_Yeah. It's me again. I think the first night you should just put these on. You don't want to scare your lady right from the get go. _

_Chibodee_

_P.S. Take that bandanna off before you take your wife to bed…unless Rain wants to tie you up with it._

With that, Domon crumbled up the note and tossed it behind him, and then he looked around as if he thought Chibodee was actually there watching him. Under his breath, the King of Hearts mumbled, "I'll kill him if he shows up here tonight."

Walking out of the bedroom, Domon looked around for the other bathroom since he knew the suite had two. Once in it, he began to undress himself; tossing each piece of his clothing into a pile on the floor. When finished, he then picked up the black boxer shorts and just stared at them. _I can't believe I'm listening to Chibodee._ he thought and then pulled the shorts on. Looking into the mirror, he began to check himself out, which was something he never did except for when he had checked himself out in the tuxedo. He had a couple of small scars on his chest, but that really didn't matter since Rain had already seen them. In fact she had been the one to tend to them. Other than that, Domon thought he looked okay and then seeing the bandanna around his forehead, he lifted his hands to the back of his head and untied it. Upon taking it off, his hair fell forward. Putting the bandanna by the sink he was about to walk out of the bathroom till he remembered the black robe. _What the heck,_ he thought, and then he put it on and tied it closed. Though he was just as innocent as his wife, he was glad that the Neo-American fighter had chosen black for him, like his tuxedo had been. Before leaving the bathroom, he put on a dash of cologne from a bottle that had been in the box as well. Walking out of the room, he went back into the bedroom to see that Rain was still in the other bathroom. Not knowing what to do with himself, he became brave and started to pull the sheets down on the bed. He also decided to put on the two lamps, which were on each side of the bed. He needed more light than the candles were giving off.

Still in the other bathroom, Rain was standing in front of a mirror staring at herself. She had on a beautiful, white gown that left not much to the imagination. It had small, tiny spaghetti straps and was practically see through. It revealed all of her curves and just barely came down to her thighs. Still staring at herself, Rain realized how unused she was to seeing herself wearing such a thing. _I can't bring myself to go out there like this, _she thought and then remembered the thin, white, silk robe. Grabbing it out of the box, she then saw some perfume in the bottom of the box. After spraying a small amount on to herself, she then wrapped the robe around her body. About to exit the bathroom, she instead stood by the door with her hand on the doorknob for a few seconds, trying to clear herself of all nervousness. Through her young, adult life, she had been careful to save herself for her future husband and now he was just outside that door waiting for her. Opening the door slowly, she then stepped out to see Domon in his black robe looking at her very intensely. Somewhat shy smiles soon appeared on their faces as they began to walk over to each other.

Once standing about two feet in front of each other, Rain said, "Your bandanna."

A tad nervous, Domon asked, "Do you want me to put it back on?"

"No. I'm just not used to seeing you without it," she said so shyly.

"Well…" he said noticing something about her as well, "I'm not used to seeing you lately without the earrings I gave you."

Not wanting to tell him that she feared they might come loose and get lost during the physical activity that was going to take place between them, she said, "They're in the bathroom."

Seeing how nervous she was and not knowing what else to say, he said, "I see that you were provided with a robe too."

"Yes," she said wondering if he was wearing anything under his.

Being that he was indeed a man in every way, Domon's desire for his wife began to rise as he wondered just what was under his wife's robe. Wanting to know, he asked, "Can…can I take your robe off?"

Rain's heart raced at the thought of her once childhood friend, now _husband, _wanting to treat his eyes to seeing her body. In a very shy yet inviting voice, she whispered, "Yes. It should come off." She then slowly lowered her hands to untie it.

Moving closer to her, he whispered, "Please. Let me take it off of you."

Nodding her head yes, Rain's hands moved away from her robe, and then Domon's replaced them as he stared into her eyes while untying the silky garment from around her. When the robe loosened from around her, Domon's hands moved to her shoulders to take hold of it. His eyes slowly moved down her body as he began to open the robe further, and then he let it fall to the floor. His heart began to race at seeing his wife's body practically exposed before him. Never had he been this close to a woman baring almost no clothing while he too bared almost nothing, and what made his heart pound even harder was that this woman was his Rain; now _his_ wife.

Rain's heart beat wildly while his eyes remained on her body gradually taking all of her in. She felt the need to say something to remind him just how precious her innocence was to her and how much she loved him enough to give herself to him. Forcing herself to verbalize what she was thinking, she whispered, "I'm for your eyes alone."

Entranced by the abundance of beauty that his wife possessed, Domon was at a loss for words. Once again he wondered what made him the lucky man to have this kind, smart and beautiful in everyway woman - as his wife. Daringly for him at this point, he placed his hands on her waist as if to make sure that she was really there and not a figment of his imagination. Feeling her soft, beautiful curves beneath his rough hands, his eyes lifted to meet her stunning blues. In a very loving voice he completely surprised her by saying, "Thank you."

So extremely touched by his unexpected, grateful words, Rain began to feel even bolder and whispered, "Domon. Make me yours."

Emotionally blown away, all the King of hearts could manage was to mumble, "Oh Rain," as he inched himself even closer to her.

Staring into Domon's deep, dark eyes, Rain saw an intense longing in them for her that was ever so increasing. After wrapping his arms around her beautiful body, his lips came down on hers and his mouth opened right away for a very passionate kiss, which she easily surrendered to as her arms wrapped around his neck. No matter how shy Domon had been about getting close to Rain before, that was now fading away because of their strong love and trust for each other.

Even back during their very first kiss on the Ferris wheel, his shyness had vanished upon kissing her and since then during all of their kisses, his eyes were sealed shut as if he was in a dream. Rain had a power over him, which made him want to be very expressive with his feelings for her. Because of his wonderful affection, Rain felt as if she was floating on a cloud each and every time he held her close.

Now during their very powerful, passionate kissing, Domon suddenly just barely withdrew from the kiss. His eyes just scarcely opened; revealing a glossy coating over them as he whispered upon her lips, "Rain, I want to make love to you."

Because most of her nervousness had disappeared during their feverish kisses, Rain whispered, "Yes. I want to be as close as I can to you." She didn't have to convince him of her feelings since she was unconsciously pulling on the back of his robe as if trying to pull it away from his body.

Upon hearing her sweet, surrendering words and feeling her gentle tugging, Domon forced himself to release her only so he could untie the long, black garment from around himself. When it fell to the floor, Rain's eyes hesitantly wondered down his well built body, and he wondered if she was relieved that he had on the black, boxer shorts. Not being able to stop himself, he smiled at the thought. Her eyes caught that smile when they lifted back to his face, and she smiled back knowing that she must have seemed somewhat bashful on the subject of seeing all of him.

As his hands wrapped around her waist again, her hands then lifted and began to take in the feel of his hard chest, which sparked an even stronger fire in him. In no way did her soft touch feel like that of her doctor's touch, but rather as a lover's. As their hands explored each other, Domon found himself becoming very eager to please his wife. Bending down, he lifted her up and into his loving arms and then carried her to the huge bed.

Many minutes later, a white gown lay alone on the floor beside the bed that held the newlyweds. For a very long while, their tender kissing and touching carried them away, making them each ever so responsive to each other during their perfect passion.

Though Domon wanted his wife very badly, he instead took his time and got acquainted with every part of her. Absolutely nothing mattered more to him than her, and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. In sweet time, the feel of Domon's lips and the gentle touch and stroking of his fingers caused Rain to suddenly tremble as she unconsciously lifted her head from the pillow and clung to her husband who was making her feel such incredible sensations. As she continued to hold on tightly to his body there was no mistaking that her low, soft moans were a result from a tremendous pleasure that he had caused her to experience, which was very rewarding for the King of Hearts. Now filled with even more desire for her husband, Rain bestowed more love on to him as he stole the kisses from her breath.

When Domon decided it was time for he and his wife to be together, his only fear was of the pain she might feel. Looking down into her eyes, he softly voiced his concern for _her_ as he tenderly caressed her face with his hands. Staring into his warm eyes, Rain reached up and began to caress his face as well as she stressed that she was ready.

Minutes later, a black, silk pair of boxer shorts joined Rain's white gown on the floor. Indeed the newlywed's expression of love did bring Rain some slight pain, but not for long under her husband's tender, caring loving. Later, Rain felt completely fulfilled to see the pleased look on her husband's face when he reached his highest point of pleasure. Just after the both of them experienced such incredible fireworks together; sounding almost breathless they whispered words of love to each other and gave each other small, sweet kisses. Holding each other's exhausted bodies close, they soon dosed off in each other's arms.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next two days the newlyweds lived on room service since they never wanted to leave the suite. Wanting to make his wife laugh their third night together, Domon came out of the bathroom wearing only his cloak. To his surprise Rain was sitting on the bed wearing only his red bandanna around her forehead. With a wicked smile and while making eyes at her, Domon said, "I like it," just before he dove onto the bed to grab her.

That forth day of their honeymoon after they swam in their tub for probably the tenth time since staying in doors, they finally decided to leave the suite. At different times at different places on the St. Thomas Island, the sound of a small, not so fast motorbike could be heard. If you were lucky enough to catch sight of the motorbike, you'd see a smiling man with wild, black hair tied down by a red bandanna steering the bike. A beautiful, happy, brunette haired woman sat snuggled behind him, with her arms around him, holding on to him tightly. Both Domon and Rain were all smiles as they rode off not caring where they went as long as they were together. Though times in the future were unpredictable, they knew they'd be all right as long as they had each other by their sides. After all, anything was possible with a love like theirs.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Thanks ever so much for the reviews since my last update. _

**_GoldAngel_**-KSF, thanks for being my beta reader and for all of your _terrific, outstanding_ stories. In your last review, I loved how you said the reporters reminded you of "Entertainment Tonight." I'm also very pleased to know that you liked the way that I handled the Shuffles, their crews and friends. Your opinion means the world to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
**_Delighted Reader_**-I'm so touched that you don't want this fic to end and I love having you as a loyal reader. I do plan on writing more on Domon and Rain, but I have some thinking to do. Thanks for your sweet reviews!  
**_Namaida_**-I'm thrilled that you love my story! Best of luck to you as well and I do plan on writing more. It's so much fun for me. Thanks for the sweet review!  
**_Sanos Girl_**-Great? Thanks! I so hope that you enjoy the wedding. Let me know. Thanks for your nice reviews!  
**_Hawk Sage_**-You're too nice to say 'excellent writing.' Thank you for being so sweet!  
**_Sean_**-I too love romance. I'm so glad that you like my fluffy fic and I'm touched that you want more! Thank you so very much!  
**_Ryan_**-Great idea about Domon holding up Rain's hand to show everyone the engagement ring! I'm glad that you liked Domon's 'yes' answers to all of the reporter's questions. Even though I chose to end this fic, believe it or not, it's hard for me to do so. It's been such a pleasure to write, but I don't want to run this fic into the ground. I can't thank you enough for your honest, detailed reviews. Sincerely, thank you.  
**_Turtle Lover_**-I'm glad that what I made Chibodee say, made you laugh. I'm also very glad that you like my mushy story. Thanks for your continued reviews!  
**_RedLion2_-**I really enjoyed writing about everyone being mad at Domon for wanting to elope. Thanks for wanting to see more work from me cause you can't imagine how much I can't wait to see more work from you! I'm in another world when I read your _amazing_ G Gundam fics! Thank you for sharing your true talent and for your reviews to my story. (I love the beginning of your G Gundam sequel and I'm sure everyone else will too. I know it will continue to be a great story.)  
**_Black Joker Lady_**-Thanks for the clapping and sorry about math. I love your latest story with Argo and Nastasha! Thank you very much for your creative, funny yet sweet reviews!  
**_AnimeAngel302_**-I'm so glad you decided to read G Gundam fics and that mine is one of your favorites. That makes me feel so good. Thanks!  
**_IMBSA_**-I didn't take your review as a complaint at all. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it as soon as I could. Thanks very much for the review!  
**_Cat_**-Genius? Wow! I hope you end up liking the wedding and honeymoon. Please let me know. It means a lot. Thanks for your very, nice reviews!  
**_Squeekers_**-Thanks for the seal of Fantabulousness! I truly hope you enjoy the wedding. Thanks for your sweet review!  
**_Rayne Rhiana_**-I can't wait till you update your wonderful, romantic G Gundam story! I'm truly enjoying it! Thank you so much for the nice complements. I hope you think the following chapter _rocks_! Thanks again for the nice review!  
**_crazy cow_**-I'm so glad you really like this fic! I hope you like the following chapter as well. Thanks so very, very much for your very nice review!  
**_monkey-fairy_**-Thanks. I try to throw some Domon and Rain fluff in each chapter. Thanks for loving my story and I'm thrilled to hear you say it as many times as you want. I'm glad you like Chibodee in this fic and I hope you will enjoy the honeymoon.

I hope **you all** enjoyed this fic. Thanks for taking your precious time to read "Partners Outside of the Gundam" and a special thanks to those who have reviewed it.

I'd love to know what you all thought about this wedding and honeymoon chapter. I enjoy getting reviews no matter how long the story has been finished by the time you may have gotten to it.

Sincerely,  
Jen

**N O T E : The sequel to "Partners Outside of the Gundam" has been posted: "Partners Now in Marriage". I truly hope that you enjoy it!**


End file.
